Transformers: Aero
by IronhideFan41
Summary: The Autobots team up with 4 Teenagers and try to find a way to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons, while training two young rookie Autobot scouts. The Decepticons are not about to give up on taking over Earth. Story is rated T for robot violence.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Autobots

**Transformers Aero**

**Episode 1: Meet the Autobots**

**In this Chapter(Episode), I introduce the Autobots and explain how they meet their human friends. Autobots: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Cliff Jumper and Arcee currently live in their secret base outside of Phoenix Arizona. The addition of two young rookies(made up by me), Max and Speed also add to the fire power to the Autobot team. I do not own any of the Characters except for Max, Speed and the humans in this story. I do not own the cars or brands mentioned in this story either. **

**None of the humans from the movies are in this, and some of the Autobots have different vehicle modes. Decepticons appear in this chapter but none of the main ones.**

Bumblebee and Ironhide were finishing their rounds one day. Driving in their vehicle mode and fixing to head back to base. Bumblebee was out patrolling to keep the streets clean of any Decepticons. Their day seemed to have been wasted as they drove around all day and not a sign of any Decepticons anywhere.

"What a boring day, huh Bee?" said Ironhide. "I was hoping to try out the new cannon, I installed."

"Yep, pretty boring. I was hoping for some excitement for sure!" said Bumblebee.

"Don't let Ratchet hear you!" said Ironhide. "You'll end up cleaning the base again!"

Bumblebee started to laugh at Ironhide's wise crack, when he saw a group of cars lined up on another highway as they were coming to a four-way fork in the road.

"Bee, let's go check it out just to be safe" said Ironhide. "Wouldn't want to over look this and one of them turning out to be a Decepticon!"

"Agreed Ironhide, let's check it out!" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Ironhide both made a right turn and went down the highway where they saw all the cars lined up. It looked like they were having illegal races there.

"Bee, do you your sensors pick up Decepticon signals?" said Ironhide.

"Yeah, but I can't tell which one it is!" said Bumblebee.

"Alright, let's split up! And remember, no transforming unless absolutely necessary!" said Ironhide.

"Ten-four!" confirmed Bumblebee.

The search for the Decepticon continued, but no luck figuring out which car it was. The search was about to get more difficult as the race began. Without delay, Bumblebee joined the race. A bright Red Ford GT was blocking Bumblebee from the back of the pack of cars. It was then he noticed the symbol on the back, it was the Decepticon they were looking for.

Bumblebee tried to stay behind the Decepticon but the Decepticon had already detected him and decided to head to the front, so Bumblebee had to follow. Soon they had reached the leader of the race. The leader was driving 1969 Dodge Charger and was pretty fast. The Decepticon soon decided that the only way he would lose Bumblebee was to spin the leader. The Decepticon and the leader were now, side by side. The Decepticon then slowed down just enough to spin the leader off the road, which was on a hill at the time. The car sustaned heavy damage, and the driver was pretty bad hurt and rendered unconscious. Luckily for him, Ironhide wasn't far behind driving on the dirt. He was prepared to help the human escape the badly damaged car.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was now chasing down the Decepticon for the lead. But the win wasn't what Bee was after. Bee was able to catch the Decepticon and give him a good knock to the rear quarter pannel and send him flying off the road, flipping several times. Bee then went off the road to face the Decepticon, as the rest of the cars in the race went by. The Decepticon was too badly damaged to transform all the way, all it managed to transform was the top half of his body. Bumblebee had transformed into his Autobot mode to finish the Decepticon.

"No, please! I-I-I didn't have a choice, it was all Megatron's idea!" said the Decepticon.

"Spare me your excuses, Decepticon!" said Bumblebee. "I saw you take out a human on the road, and the Autobot penalty for attempting to murder a foreign life form is death!"

"Nooooo!" said the Decepticon as Bumblebee finished him with a shot from his cannon.

Ironhide had rescued the human and caught up to Bumblebee. Ironhide was obviously satisfied now. But he had a slight snag in his agenda.

"Bee, the human that the Decepticon spun off the road is alive, but he needs time to wake up and we cannot leave him here!" said Ironhide.

"We will have to take him to base then" said Bee. "Ratchet is going to hate this!"

Bumblebee transformed back into his Camaro mode and joined Ironhide, who is a Chevy Silverado 3500, on the drive back to the base.

Jazz and Cliff Jumper were in a similar situation to what Ironhide and Bumblebee were in before their big fight. Both had been bored and driving through Phoenix, looking for Decepticons. Several neighborhoods and streets were searched and nothing happened. Finally they had reached their last neighborhood before it was time to return to base.

"Jazz, do you sense that?" said Cliff Jumper.

"Oh yeah, I smell something stinky!" said Jazz. "Decepticon stinky!"

"But he is in this neighborhood!" said Cliff Jumper. "How will we weed him out?"

"Leave that to me" said Jazz as he transformed into his robot mode and snuck behind two houses. Cliff Jumper was waiting for some kind of signal from Jazz. Cliff Jumper's red Camaro vehicle mode wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous cover, but he had no choice but to sit there.

Jazz continued to sneak around but as he feared, humans were out even at sunset. Two back yards between him and his destination point had people in their back yards. Two girls were sitting in lawn chairs with umbrellas drinking water bottles, in one back yard. And a boy was sitting under a tree on his cell phone. Jazz didn't know what to do. In the mean time Cliff Jumper was just sitting their waiting for something to happen, when the car sitting in front of him, began to transform.

"Good, the Autobots are gone!" said the Decepticon who was the green Toyota Camry sitting in front of Cliff.

"Come on Jazz, where are you?" said Cliff to himself.

"Now, to destroy these houses!" said the Decepticon.

Cliff Jumper couldn't wait anymore he had to act now! He transformed to his robotic self and began to sneak up on the Decepticon. The Decepticon was getting his cannon ready, when he got grabbed by Cliff Jumper and tossed into the park way.

"Autobot!" said the Decepticon. "I figured there was more than one!"

Jazz had to make up his mind and fast. He heard the clanking metal from the fighting robots in front of the houses. Jazz couldn't just go back either, due to the fact that he had already made the people behind him wonder what was going on, due to his size and weight shaking the ground as he was sneaking around earlier. Suddenly he saw the Decepticon flying over the house where the boy was at! The boy was horrified as he looked up from his phone and saw a giant robot flying at him. However, Jazz made his decision and jumped over the yard with the two girls, to catch the Decepticon before it could hit the boy.

"You might want to look away!" said Jazz to the human as he stabbed the Decepticon in the chest with his blade.

In it's dying words the Decepticon said, "Megatron will rise, Optimus will fall!"

Cliff Jumper made his way to the back yards as well. "Looks like we have some humans to take to base!" he said to Jazz.

"I am sorry you three, but you will have to come with us" said Jazz to the boy and the two sisters, who did witness the destruction of the Decepticon. The humans climbed into the red Camaro and the Blue Ford Mustang and they drove off to return to base. The humans were so dumbfounded with what they were going through that they could hardly speak.

Back at base, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Arcee were training the young Rookies, Max and Speed for combat against the Decepticons. Max was learning very fast, and it was almost as if he feared nothing at all! Speed was progressing as well but he had a little big of confidence issues. After training, the young Autobots got to chose their vehicle modes. Max chose a red Chevrolet Impala for his vehicle mode and Speed chose a Blue Dodge Charger SRT8 as his "V-mode".

"Remember, young ones. This is a time of war! Do not take anything that you have learned lightly or else it could be catastrophic for all of us!" said the wise leader, Optimus Prime to Max and Speed.

"You can count on us, Optimus!" said Max.

"Yes! We will not fail you, sir!" said Speed.

Their orientation was interrupted when Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz and Cliff Jumper arrived at base. Jazz and Cliff Jumper let their humans out before they transformed. The girls and the boy walked around the base in awe, still dumbfounded at this new adventure. The boy walked by Ironhide who was still in V-mode.

"Boy, please open my front passenger door and pull the young boy out of my front seat" said Ironhide to the boy.

"Sure thing, sir!" said the boy, being the first of the four humans to say a word.

"What are you thinking? Bringing them in here?" said Ratchet.

"What else were we supposed to do? Leave the boy behind?" said Ironhide. "He was going to die if I didn't rescue him from his car!"

"Ironhide, you did the right thing!" said Optimus. "Forgive us, guests. What are your names?"

The boy, answered first. "I'm Andre! Andre Holloway!" said the boy.

"I am Liz Burgess" said the older of the two sisters.

"And I am Jackie Burgess" said the younger sister.

Andre was trying to wake the other boy up. He tried shaking him, and it was working but not well enough. Andre really didn't know what else to do. Liz, however had an idea. She grabbed a small bucket and filled it with cold water and poured it all over him. Within seconds the other boy was conscious again.

The boy was really scared. The first thing that he saw when he woke up was Liz with the empty bucket in her hand, but he could only see her clearly when his eyes adjusted to the light, just seconds after opening them.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" said the boy.

"Hardly" said Andre to the boy. "But you may want to get a good look at where you are!"

After looking around, the boy became amazed but confused, and a little scared.

"Do not worry, human!" said Optimus to the boy. "You are safe here. We are your friends!"

"How did I get here?" said the boy.

"I rescued you from your car" said Ironhide from across the room.

"My car?" said the boy. "What happened to my car?"

"Totaled I'm afraid" said Bumblebee.

The boy looked down in sadness. That car was obviously special to him. "I loved that car. It belonged to my dad before he handed it down to me!" said the boy. "But thank you for saving my life."

"Do you have a name?" said Jackie.

"Jesse, Jesse Tucker" said the boy. "I am trying to become a racecar driver."

"Well you definitely have the skill!" said Bumblebee.

"You suck up!" said Jazz.

"You didn't see him in action, I did!" said Bee. "Ironhide can vouge for me too!"

"Thanks, uuuuuuh..." said Jesse, trying to figure out Bumblebee's name.

"The name's Bee! Bumblebee!" said Bumblebee.

Optimus had to break up the conversation to warn the humans of the dangers that faced them if they left unchaperoned.

"Before we get carried away" said Optimus. "I must tell you that on your way back home, you will need a guard! Decepticons are roaming on your planet and now that they have encountered you, they may also target you!"

The four human teens stood patiently as Optimus tried to decide who would go with whom.

"Liz you will go with Speed!" said Optimus. "Andre, with Jazz."

Optimus looked at Jackie and Jesse. Optimus decided not to pair Ironhide and Jesse up, to allow Ironhide to focus. "Jackie will be taken home with Jazz as well" said Optimus finally. "And Jesse, I want Max to accompany you home! I am sorry Ironhide but I need you to focus on the weapons right now, it's very crucial to our cause."

"I need Ironhide to remain here anyway!" said Ratchet. "I need to make repairs to his foot."

Before they left, Optimus had them do role call so the humans could get a better grasp on who was who.

"I am Optimus Prime!" began Optimus. "You will see me on the roads as a Blue Peterbilt Truck with Red flames."

"I am Bumblebee! You will see me as a Yellow Camaro!" said Bumblebee.

"I am Ironhide, you will see me as a Black Chevy Silverado 3500!" said Ironhide.

"I am Jazz, I will be the blue Ford Mustang with Black Racing stripes" said Jazz.

"I am Ratchet, my vehicle mode is just a red and white ambulance" said Ratchet.

"I am Cliff Jumper, my V-mode is a Red Camaro!" siad Cliff Jumper.

"I am Arcee, my V-mode is a Purple Motorcycle!" said Arcee.

"I am Max, the red hot Chevy Impala!" said Max, the wild rookie.

"And I am your friendly Blue Dodge Charger SRT8, Speed" said the timid Rookie.

"And we will protect you, and any other human that may fall into danger of the Decepticons!" said Optimus.

"Okay one question, bro!" said Andre. "What's a Decepticon?"

**Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Decepticons! Part 1

**Transformers Aero: **

**Episode 2: Dececpticons! part 1**

** The Decepticons have finally awakened and it appears that Megatron is back to his mayhem. Will Team Autobot be able to stop the Decepticon's latest scheme? Find out!**

Optimus eyes were directed towards Andre. He knew that the question was going to come up soon. Though it wasn't a very comfortable topic for any Autobot, epecially Optimus to talk about, Optimus was about to answer the young human's question.

"Andre, I would be happy to answer your question. And you deserve to know. Many, many Centuries ago, our home planet Cybertron was plagued by a civil war. A war started by greed over our life source, called Energon. The war led to talk of invading other planets to collect it. All who were opposed began to fight the ones who were for it. The ones who were all for destroying other planets soon became known as the Decepticons, led by Megatron himself" said Optimus.

"Who's Megatron?" asked Liz.

"Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. One, whom I used to consider my brother. He betrayed and murdered several Cybertronians thus creating the name the Decepticons! He even tried to manipulate me into joining his cause. However I and countless others chose the path of good and opted to destroy what Megatron was trying to build. But several perished in that effort." Optimus looked away for a second as he tried to gather himself back up. The memory of the tragic events was still a hard thing for him to remember.

"Optimus I'm sorry if I overstepped" said Andre. "I wont ask any more questions if that will help."

"No it's okay, Andre" said Optimus. "It's good to talk about things that trouble your mind. Ok, where was I? Oh yes... Megatron escaped Cybertron with an army of Decepticons and we have been chasing him ever since. And I know that they have returned to cause trouble to this planet again."

"I think it's time that we prepare for battle, Optimus" said Ironhide.

"I agree" said Optimus. "Ratchet, will you please take the humans to a safe room for now? We cannot have them in here when we prepare our cannons."

"Alright!" said Ratchet begrudgingly. "Come on children, I will take you to the top bunker so you can at least see the action if you choose."

Ratchet led Jesse, Liz, Andre and Jackie to the top bunker of the base. "Now stay here and try to stay out of trouble" said Ratchet.

"Wow! He treats us like we are babies or something" said Jackie.

While the Autobots were preparing for a battle with the Decepticons, the Decepticons had just struck a huge energon source on the planet, not but one hundred miles from the Autobot base. Starscream, his loyal sidekick Thundercracker(his twin), and Soundwave were leading the mining process.

"Come on! Hurry up!" said Starscream. "We need to have this done before Megatron returns or I will have my arm ripped off again!"

"Starscream if we push them anymore they will blow their brains out!" said Soundwave.

"I'm sorry Soundwave, but are you the second in command to Megatron? No!" said Starscream. "I know what I am doing!"

"I didn't say that you didn't Commander Starscream" said Soundwave. "But the Decepticon drones can only be pushed so far."

"Fine! But if Megatron comes and this isn't done than it's on your head Soundwave!" said Starscream.

"Thundercracker reporting" said Thundercracker.

"Yes, my loyal sidekick what is the progress on our mission so far?" said Starscream.

"Ahead of schedule, Commander!" said Thundercracker.

"Told you!" said Soundwave.

"Shut up!" said Starscream. "Thundercracker, tell the drones that when the job is done they may have a break, but only if they keep up the pace!"

"It shall be done, Commander!" said Thundercracker.

"Why can't you be more like Thundercracker, Soundwave?" said Starscream. "So obedient, so mild mannered."

"I am, Starscream!" said Soundwave. "For Megatron only! He gives me respect, unlike you!"

"Grrrrr! Get back to work you infernal servailance bot!" said Starscream.

"Staaaaarscream!" said Megatron from behind, who had just returned. "Is that anyway to talk to Soundwave?"

"Uh, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream. "You're back early! Uh sorry, master. I wont let it happen again!"

"Just thought I'd stop by to see the progress! I wont stay long" said Megatron.

"May I ask, Lord Megatron what you are doing exactly?" said Starscream.

"None of you're business you incompitant fool!" said Megatron. "But if you must know, I am scowering the radius to sniff out any Autobot scum that may try to interfere with my plans!"

"I thought we wiped them out the last time we were here" said Soundwave.

"That was more or less a lie" said Megatron. "I had to say SOMETHING to keep you all busy."

"Understood, Lord Megatron" said Starscream. "Your wisdom reigns supreme!"

"Quit sucking up Starscream and get back to work!" said Megatron. "I will return tomorrow!"

Megatron transformed into his jet mode and flew off to continue "sniffing" out Autobots.

Back at the Autobot base, the weapons test had been a success. Everyone's cannons were tested and approved for battle. Just then, Ratchet's computers got a whiff of an energon signal.

"Optimus, the energon scanners have picked up a moving energon signal" said Ratchet.

"Moving?" said Optimus.

"Let me zoom the camera in" said Ratchet. The camera zoomed in to the source. It was Megatron flying by. "Megatron? How can the source of the energon scan be him?"

"Megatron most likely came from an energon mine" said Ironhide.

"Impossible!" said Ratchet. "If there was an energon mine near by then I would have picked it up."

"Maybe it's signal was hidden by the Decepticons so we couldn't find it from our base" said Bumblebee.

"But Bee, the Decepticons do not know the location of our base!" said Jazz.

"I think Bumblebee might be on to something" said Ratchet. "It doesn't matter where our base is, an energon mine of a huge magnitude can be traced a quarter of the way around this planet."

"Which would be reason enough for the Decepticons to hide the signal" said Optimus. "I will go look for the mine!" said Optimus.

"Optimus, you cannot go alone!" said Ratchet.

"Fair enough" said Optimus. "Bumblebee, Ironhide, Cliff Jumper and Max, you will come with me" said Optimus.

"Alright! The big boss said I could come!" said Max. "Dont worry Speed, you will get your turn!"

"Will you be quiet?" said Bumblebee. "Seriously Optimus, Rookies can be so wild!"

"I seem to remember a certain rookie, who would become a scout who was like that once, too" said Optimus. "Okay, you got me Optimus" laughed Bumblebee.

"Autobots, roll out!" said Optimus as the the Autobots transformed and left base. For Max, this mission would be his first.

Starscream and Soundwave's opperation was almost finished. The energon was all but contained.

"See, Starscream? You could learn something from me!" said Soundwave.

"Ugh! Soundwave will you keep watch? What if Autobots decide to invade us while you are trying to get into my head?" said Starscream.

"Fair point" said Soundwave as he turned back around.

"Commander Starscream!" said Thundercracker. "I have a report from outside that you and Lord Megatron might find of interest."

"What is it?" said Starscream.

"One of our spies transmitted images of Ironhide and Bumblebee rescuing a human from, Rage who happened to be goofing off at the time participating in a human car race" said Thundercracker.

"This is strange!" said Starscream. "But the Autobots now have a human ally! This could be a disadvantage for us!"

"Starscream" said Soundwave trying to get his attention.

"If you think that is bad, Trasher, another of our spies sent me footage of Jazz and Cliff Jumper rescuing three humans at once! However he was also killed in action so the footage was short" reported Thundercracker.

"Starscream!" said Soundwave again.

"This is horrible news!" said Starscream. "I will alert Lord Megatron upon his return!" said Starscream.

"STARSCREAM!" yelled Soundwave.

"What you idiot?" said Starscream.

"Five Autobots heading our way!" said Soundwave.

"No need to be alert!" said Starscream. "They cannot detect us, due to the signal being hidden."

"I do not know about that, Commander!" said Soundwave.

"Do enlighten me, Soundwave" said Starscream. "How could they possibly find us?"

"One of the Autobots is Optimus Prime!" said Soundwave.

"Why didn't you just say so, you moron?" said Starscream. "Decepticons, there are Autobots heading this way! Drop what you are doing and attack!"

Twenty five Decepticon drones soon transformed and flew out of the secret entrance to fight the Autobots.

Optimus and the others were just a couple miles away from the mine when they started getting bombed by the drones.

"Decepticons!" said Optimus.

Ironhide was the first to transform and blasted two of them out of the sky. "Boom! And another one bites the dust!" said Ironhide.

Starscream came over the radio to the decepticons. "Do not let any of them survive!" said Starscream.

The Decepticons flew down and transformed and prepared to attack. Optimus had five of them target him. He got his swords out and started chopping them up one by one. In a matter of minutes, they were all destroyed. Bumblebee grabbed one by the arm and swung it around hitting three more of them. Ironhide was busy blasting them. Max was using some karate like moves that he had learned from training with Ironhide, while also getting some use out of his cannons and fists. Cliff Jumper wasn't having the same luck as his comrades. He was getting jumped by six of them. By the time the others had finished, it was too late. Cliff Jumper had been taken prisoner by the remaining drones. Optimus fired and hit a couple more of them but it wasn't enough to save his friend.

Cliff Jumper was brought before Starscream and Soundwave to be interrogated. And Starscream was already in a bad mood.

"So, how many Autobots are there left?" said Starscream.

"I'll never tell you anything!" said Cliff Jumper.

"I kind of figured you would say that!" said Starscream as he punched Cliff Jumper in the face. "NOW TELL ME!"

Just then, Optimus and the others had blasted their way in. Most of the energon had already been loaded into their transportation device. Starscream was getting nervous. Soundwave and Thundercracker had already gone through the transportation device and prepared to head back to their base. Starscream gave an order to the remaining Decepticons.

"Grab what you can and let's split!" said Starscream as he fled into the device as well, which immediately took off shortly after.

Optimus and the others had destroyed the remaining drones, which wasn't many and had the rest of the energon to themselves.

"They didn't leave us much, Optimus but it's enough to get us through for now!" said Ironhide.

"They have Cliff Jumper!" said Optimus. "One way or another, we will get him back!"

Megatron had been bored from searching and was about to head back to base, when he got a message from Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots attacked. We had to flee the premisis!" said Starscream.

"What?" said Megatron.

"We are going back to base!" said Starscream.

"Those Autobots will pay!" said Megatron.

"They already have" said Starscream.

"How so, Starscream?" said Megatron.

"We have captured the one, called Cliff Jumper!" said Starscream.

"Excellent! You are finally doing things right, Starscream!" said Megatron. "I am heading back immediately!"

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus prepared to give the bad news. The humans had been cleared to go back to the first level of the base where the Autobots were having their meeting.

"Cliff Jumper has been captured by the Decepticons and I fear, they mean to do him harm!" said Optimus.

"Then we must rescue him" said Ironhide.

"Yes Ironhide, and we will" said Optimus. "However I cannot be a total depression. We did manage to get about a months worth of energon from the mine!"

"Great news!" said Ratchet.

"That is great!" said Arcee, who had been pretty silent since hearing about the return of the Decepticons. "We were running pretty low."

"Which is why I am sending you and Ratchet out tomorrow to scout energon!" said Optimus. "The rest of us will prepare for battle."

"What about the humans?" said Jazz.

"They will accompany Ratchet and Arcee!" said Optimus. "In the mean time, it's time that we got the children home!"

**Part 2 to "Decepticons!" will come soon, in Episode 3!**

**I would like some reader feedback. Do you have any ideas or suggestions for me? And I'm not just talking grammar and spelling either, I get plenty of that. I'm talking more along the lines of creativity suggestions, any Autobots or Decepticons that you would like to see make an appearance?**

**Thank you and stay tuned for Episode 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decepticons! Part 2

**Transformers Aero: Episode 3, Decepticons part 2**

**First Reviewer: IAmASonOfPoseidon98- The one that Bumblebee finished off was one of Megatrons actual followers. Thank you for the positive feedback. Hopefully this and the upcoming chapters do not disappoint you!**

** Megatron is heading back to his base after hearing about the capture of one of the Autobots, Cliff Jumper, by Starscream. Time will tell what Megatron has in store for the Autobot spy.**

** Meanwhile Optimus Prime and the others prepare for another battle. Optimus is almost certain that it will come to that to rescue Cliff Jumper from the evil clutches of the Decepticons. Ratchet and Arcee take the humans on an Energon scouting mission to avoid them suffering injury while the Autobots train.**

Arcee, Ratchet and the human Teens climbed walked around for hours searching for traces of energon. Both Ratchet and Arcee had their own trackers. The humans were not taking to their new assignment as well as they thought they would. No traces of energon after hours of searching and it was pretty easy to get bored, especially if you are Jackie Burgess.

"Man, I wish I could be watching Ironhide train with the others!" said Jackie. "No offence Ratchet, but this is boring."

"I know this isn't the most fun thing in the world but Optimus and myself couldn't see any benefit in you staying" said Ratchet. "Not just for ourselves either, mostly for you four!"

"Ratchet's right, Jax!" said Liz. "Besides the noise in there is probably crazy loud, like it was when we were watching them train the other day."

"Whatever!" said Jackie.

"Im used to loud noises, being a racecar driver!" said Jesse.

"Dude, you race race cars?" said Andre. "I didn't peg you as the racing type."

"Looks can be decieving, Andre!" said Jesse.

"Jackie, do you think Jesse is...?" wispered Liz to Jackie..

"Cute?" said Jackie.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" whispered Liz, very hard to Jackie.

"You like him!" said Jackie.

"Okay, never mind!" said Liz.

The searching ceased for a moment. Ratchet jumped back a little bit. His scanners seemed to be picking up something.

"Energon?" said Arcee.

"No... a Decepticon!" said Ratchet.

Back at the Decepticon base, Megatron prepared to meet his prisoner. He walked into the cell room where they had previously kept their previous prisoners before destroying them. Cliff Jumper was sitting upright as if he was talking to a business partner, probably preparing to be a wise crack.

"Hello, Cliff Jumper!" said Megatron to his captive. "Are you comfortable?"

"Room service here sucks, "Lord" Megatron!" said Cliff Jumper in a mocking tone.

"Autobot scum!" said Megatron. "I think you know where this is heading, Cliff Jumper, so lets just cut to the chase! Tell me how many Autobots are left on this planet and I will only put you back in the brig! If you fail to cooperate... use your imagination!"

"The amount that is currently on this planet" said Cliff Jumper, still mocking the Decepticon leader.

"Starscream, I've had enough of this! Make him talk!" said Megatron.

"With pleasure, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream.

Starscream took his super sharp finger and scratched Cliff Jumper from his face down to the hand of his left arm. The pain was tough for Cliff Jumper to handle, but it wasn't near enough to get him to crack!

"Master?" Starscream said, awaiting another command.

"Break him until he talks!" said Megatron.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream as he repeatedly struck Cliff Jumper. Clanking metal and screaming could be heard through out the room.

Optimus Prime and the Autobots had just finished their training. The young rookies were ready for their first rescue mission, but Speed was a little uneasy about the whole thing, but Speed has always been a nervous one.

"We need to hurry, Cliff Jumper may not have much time left!" said Optimus as he gave the command to roll out. The Autobots transformed and left their base, ready to face the Decepticons.

"Optimus, what about Ratchet, Arcee and the kids?" said Ironhide.

"They will be fine!" said Optimus. "Focus on rescuing Cliff Jumper."

Ratchet and Arcee stared at their energon tracker and noticed the Decepticon signal was getting closer. Arcee motioned the humans to head to the biggest rocks to hide behind. Jesse, Liz, Jackie and Andre found a good place to hide.

"Do you see it yet?" said Arcee.

"Yes, it's Barricade!" said Ratchet.

"What's Barricade doing way out here?" said Arcee.

"Probably tracking energon like we are" said Ratchet. "Hopefully he cannot sense us so we can get out of here as quick as we can.

"Not likely..." said a voice from behind. Barricade had tracked down Ratchet and Arcee. "I hear you have humans with you! Hand them over and I wont rip you two apart!"

"Bite me!" said Arcee as she shot Barricade repeatedly. Barricade responded by returning the favor with a few bullets. Arcee, however wasn't fazed. Barricade ready to pounce on Arcee was knocked off of his feet by Ratchet.

"You cannot fight two of us at the same time Barricade, so you might as well stop fighting us!" said Ratchet.

"Autobot fool!" said Barricade as he punches Arcee, temorarily putting her out of the fight. "Looks like we are even now!"

"You animal!" said Ratchet. "I will have your head for that!

"I'll have your head, just because!" said Barricade.

The "fun" was killed when Barricade's Decepticon beacon was activated to signal him back to base.

"We will finish this later, Autobot scum!" said Barricade as he transformed and took off to go meet up with the other Decepticons.

Arcee was still lying on the ground. She would live, but it would take a few minutes to recover.

"Arcee, hold on! I'll get you back to base!" said Ratchet. "Come on humans!"

The four teenagers followed Ratchet back to their transport vehichle that had brought them to their location.

Megatron had grown impatient with Cliff Jumper. Even after being all scratched, punched, and shot at by Starscream, Cliff Jumper would not budge!

"That's enough Starscream, I'll take it from here" said Megatron.

"Permission to leave base?" said Starscream.

"Permission denied, Starscream!" said Megatron. "I need you here!"

"Expecting someone?" said Starscream.

"Autobot attack!" said Megatron. "I know Optimus well enough to know that he will try to rescue his comrade. All in my plan!"

"Plan for what?" said Starscream.

"My plan to kill Optimus Prime!" said Megatron.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream.

Optimus Prime and the others had just arrived at the Decepticon base. It wasn't easy to find, but they had found it. Bumblebee and Ironhide snuck around to the back to try to get in and rescue Cliff Jumper.

"Megatron! You coward!" yelled Optimus Prime. "Get out here and face justice!"

Megatron took no time to respond, he flew down and landed hard on his feet just one hundred yards from the Autobot troops.

"This is your army?" said Megatron. "I dont see why Cliff Jumper wouldn't talk."

"We may be few, but we are strong, unlike your Decepticon drones" said Optimus.

"We shall see who the week one is, Optimus Prime!" said Megatron as he lifted his arm as a command for the Decepticons to get ready. His arm went down and his hand made a fist, signalling the attack to start.

"Autobots, let's scrap them all!" said Optimus.

Jazz, Max and Speed all took shots at the Decepticon drones, destroying them before they could reach them. Optimus was occupied with Megatron, trying to beat him down.

Ironhide and Bumblebee had successfully made their way into the Decepticon base and were searching around for the cells. It didn't take long for them to find Cliff Jumper in one of the worst cells.

"Cliff Jumper!" said Bumblebee.

Cliff Jumper heard Bumblebee's voice and turned around just to make sure it wasn't Soundwave pulling a trick on him. Cliff was overjoyed to see his comrades, Bee and Ironhide who had come to rescue them. Just when they were starting to celebrate, they heard an arm cannon charging from behind them. Starscream had been standing there the whole time with Soundwave.

"Well, well, well!" said Starscream. "If it isn't Ironhide and Bumblebee!"

"Stand back, Decepticon punk!" said Ironhide having his huge cannons pointing at Starscream and Soundwave.

"What? You think you can kill me big arms?" said Starscream.

"You think I wont?" said Ironhide.

While Starscream and Ironhide were arguing, Bumblebee had successfully broken Cliff Jumper out of the cell. Both transformed into their Camaro forms and drove off.

Ironhide kept Starscream and Soundwave busy.

Megatron and Optimus had been fighting for a while. Decepticons kept coming out of the Decepticon base, overloading Jazz, Speed, and Max. Megatron whacked Optimus five times in the face, knocking him down. Megatron had finally had the upper ground, but it didn't last long as Optimus kicked Megatron's feet out from under him. Optimus then stood up and pointed his cannon at Megatron's head.

"Do it! I dare you Prime!" said Megatron.

"Shut up!" said Optimus as he had Megatron frozen on the ground. "I will not let you destroy any of us remaining Autobots or our human friends here on earth."

"Too bad!" said Megatron as he caught Optimus off guard and grabbed his cannon. Megatron took Optimus Prime's arm and dislocated a few joints on it. He then blasted him, making him fall down.

"Now Optimus, you will DIE!" said Megatron as he raised his sword up, ready to finish Optimus. However, seconds later, Megatron was under fire by Bumblebee and Cliff Jumper who had escaped the base and began to attack Megatron. Megatron was being punched and shot at by Bee and Cliff. Megatron wasn't down for long. He was able to get back up and knock Bee and Cliff down, despite his alertness he didn't even notice Ironide behind him, running toward him. He didn't notice Ironhide until he was already tackled by him. Ironhide put a lot of damage on Megatron, who was already weak enough.

"This isn't over, Autobot!" said Megatron as he transformed and flew away in a retreat mode, to get away from Ironhide.

"How did you avoid Soundwave and Starscream?" said Bumblebee.

"Made the roof come down on them!" said Ironhide. "Unfortunately, they will live."

Optimus got up and though week, he could still transform and drive away. "Good work, comrades!" said Optimus. "Roll out!"

Having gotten all their comrades back to them, they were ready to get out of there and back to their own base.

Megatron studied the damage done to the base, and decided that it was time to move the base somewhere else.

"Starscream! Soundwave!" yelled Megatron.

"Right here, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream.

"You are both pathetic!" said Megatron. "Let's pack everything up and get far, far away from here!"

"As you wish, Lord Megatron. Hey Thundercracker, help me alert the troops!" said Starscream.

"Yes sir, commander Starscream!" said Thundercracker.

"Optimus will pay for what he has done here! And I will enjoy revenge!" said Megatron.

At the next Autobot meeting, everything was great once again. Cliff Jumper had been saved, Ratchet found some more energon while scouting for energon. The kids, where brain storming ways that they could be of more help to the Autobots.

"Today has been a good day!" said Optimus. "We were very fortunate to have obtained such an almost perfect scenario." said Optimus.

"The Rookies did a really god job for us today as well!" said Jazz.

"Max and Speed will be better with more practice!" said Optimus. "They have great potential!" said Optimus.

Max and Speed looked at each other for a second, excited about what Optimus Prime just said.

"Alright, we rule!" said Max.

"We did a great job, that's all that matters!" said Speed.

The humans had found a great job, helping Ratchet with the energon counts. Although it was still a kind of boring job, they took it. They wanted to contribute.

Arcee had made a full recovery, as did Optimus and Cliff Jumper. All seemed well within the Autobot base, despite the uncertainty. But one thing was for sure, the Autobot vs Decepticon war(Earth version) was well underway!

**Okay, Autobots have gained momentum in this battle with the Decepticons. Megatron and his Decepticon troops are apparently moving to another base to avoid Autobot interfearance for the time being.**

**Let me know what you think. Please Review and Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rookie Mission

**Episode 4: Rookie Mission**

** NOTES: **

**Reveiws: IAmASonOfPoseidon98, I am so sorry for the lack of description of the the place where Cliff Jumper was being interrogated (which was the Decepticon base in one of Megatron's dungeon rooms) almost as sorry as I am for keeping you waiting on these updates. So far you are my only reviewer and I am proud. I am definitely looking to step up the writing of my stories. I hope to pick up more reviewers. I expect to get up to three, maybe four new chapters up by the end of the week.**

** In this Episode, The rookies, Max and Speed are on their first solo mission, scouting energon. Jesse and Liz are also tagging along for the experience. Will they get more than they bargained for?**

* * *

Max and Speed had just arrived to the coordinates that Ratchet had provided for them, located in a rocky desert in Nevada. Max, still in his vehicle mode with Jesse inside, makes a fancy stop by hitting the brakes and doing donuts in the dirt. Speed, with Liz inside wasn't impressed or amused.

"Nice moves, Max!" said Jesse. "When I become a racecar driver, and win my first race I might use that for my victory celebration."

"Thank you, thank you very much!" said Max.

"Seriously Max?" said Speed. "Do you really find it necessary to show off?"

"Be carefull bro, you're starting to sound like Ratchet" said Max.

"At least Ratchet has sence!" said Speed.

"Speedy, what about our mission?" said Liz. "Is this arguing really worth it?"

"You're right, Liz" said Speed.

"Here Jesse and Liz, Ratchet didn't want you to feel left out so he made you some human sized energon detectors" said Max as he pulled the detectors out of his cab.

"Thank you, Ratchet!" said Liz as if Ratchet were there.

Max, Speed and Jesse and Liz split up to scout. Max and Speed each went off on their own, while Jesse and Liz looked together.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young rookies were unaware of the company that was incoming. Starscream and his twin, Thundercracker had just arrived at the location as soon as everyone was out of sight. Starscream did not appear to be in a good mood, however this energon discovery seemed to have him feeling somewhat better.

"Can you believe that blasted Megatron?" said Starscream. "Sends us to do a drones job!"

"Commander Starscream with all due respect, we did fail pretty bad in our last mission" said Thundercracker.

"Yes, I realize that!" said Starscream. "Which is why we must bring more energon or Megatron will have our heads!"

Starscream walked a few feet behind him to check out some foot prints.

"Ugghhh!" said Starscream. "Autobots have been, or are still here!"

"Orders, sir?" said Thundercracker.

"Help me hunt them down and destroy them!" said Starscream. "Energon or not, a dead Autobot should bring us pleanty of points with Lord Megatron."

"Yes, Commander Starscream" said Thundercracker as he took off to look for the Autobots.

* * *

Jesse and Liz weren't as good at scouting as the rookies were, so they pretty much just talked. Liz looked back at the brief conversation with Jackie back at base, she wondered if she truely did have a crush on Jesse. The more they talked about random stuff, the more she felt attracted to him. However, her normal confident self wasn't kicking in, she was nervous around him. Jesse seemed to be completely oblivious to Liz's behavior, which meant he didn't talk to girls much, or at least that's what Liz was quessing.

"So... Jesse, what do you like to do? Any hobbies? Heroes?" said Liz, trying to take their previous conversation about which Autobot was the goofiest, out of the picture.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" said Jesse.

"Uh, well I figured since we will be hanging out like every day with the Autobots and stuff, we should know more about each other" said Liz.

"Uh, okay" said Jesse. "I like to race cars. I collect racecar diecasts, and my hero was the great, Dale Earnhardt!"

"Wow, you really like racing dont you?" said Liz.

"I am also a big animal lover" said Jesse. "I have two dogs and alot of cats back home."

"Wow, that's..." said Liz as she froze with fright.

"What?" said Jesse as he turned around.

Starscream had found them, expecting to find Autobots. He just stood there for a minute, debating on whether or not he should snatch them up.

* * *

Max hit the jackpot! He was storing alot of energon and teleporting it to the Autobot base using something new that Ratchet had been working on, called Ground Bridge Technology, or GBT. Max was unaware that Thundercracker was near by, almost hot on his trail.

"Alright Ratchet, I am sending this last block in before I go look for the others!" said Max over the radio.

"Great job, Max!" said Ratchet back to Max. "I am detecting Decepticon beacons in your area, be aware now!"

"On it Ratchet!" said Max. "Oh speak of the morons... there's one now!"

"Hello, rookie! A little far from base arent you?" said Thundercracker.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Max. "Come on, let's dance Decepticon punk!"

Thundercracker fired his cannon at Max, who was jumping all over the place, but Max's speed was far too much for Thundercracker's aiming system. Max was keeping the Decepticon guessing. After several shots, dodges, and punches, Thundercracker was finally able to grab a hold of Max's and slam him into a big rock.

"That isn't going to happen again" said Max as he kicked Thundercracker in the face, putting the Decepticon out of commission for now.

Max felt a greater urgency to go after the others. "I hope I'm not to late!" said Max.

* * *

Starscream had decided to mess with the humans, in hopes of luring an Autobot to him.

"Come here, Earth Insects!" said Starscream. "I just want to play with you!"

"Run, Jesse!" said Liz as she and Jesse made a run for it.

"Yes, Jesse, run!" said Starscream. "You are making this so much fun!"

Jesse and Liz found a small cave to hide in. Starscream wasn't amused. He gave out a laugh, and started pulling away rocks from the side of the hill.

"You can run, for a while anyway!" said Starscream. "But you cannot hide from me!"

Starscream was too distracted to see what was coming next, Speed in his vehicle mode rammed Starscream, knocking him off his balance and away from the cave where Jesse and Liz were hiding.

"Well, well well!" said Starscream as he regained his balance. "The little rookie has strayed from his leader." Starscream then shot at Speed knocking him back.

"Starscream, wait! Please dont hurt me! I-Im just a rookie!" said Speed.

"Ha ha ha! You forget who you are dealing with, Rookie!" said Starscream. "I am the second in command to the Decepticons! What makes you think I would go easy on you?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you Decepticons are scum!" said Speed, feeling a sudden burst of confidence.

"Feeling lucky or cocky?" said Starscream. "Whichever it is, I have the same remedy for that... a good blast to the face!" Starscream readied his cannon to kill Speed, but before his cannon charged, Max came out of no where and shot his arm, making his cannon shoot at large rocks on the mountains instead.

"The other Rookie!" said Starscream once he was able to control himself. "I can tell because you have just made a fatal mistake...(two second pause) you should have kept firing!" said Starscream as he readied his cannon for Max.

"You're friend made the same mistake, Scream!" said Max as he dodged all of Starscream's shots. But in his quick moves, he failed to pay attention and he let Starscream grab him.

"But I am not as much of a clean fighter as him!" said Starscream. "Time to meet your end, Autobot!"

But Starscream felt a sudden burst of pain before he could do anything.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" said Starscream in pain. He looked back and saw that Speed had shot him in the back."You will pay for that, you little brats!" But before he could react, the rookies had practically started playing kickball with him.

"Give up yet, 'Mr Second in command'?" said Max in a mocking tone.

"You have not heard the last of...my fists" said Starscream as he cheap shotted and knocked the cocky rookie on the ground. "Give up yet?" A larger cannon could be heard charging behind him.

"Huh?" said Starscream as he turned around to see Ironhide standing behind him. "Oh no!"

"You were saying?" said Ironhide.

Without another word Starscream transformed and flew off in fear, and to look for Thundercracker.

The humans came out of their hiding spot, when they got the sign that the coast was clear. Ironhide made sure that they were okay.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" said Ironhide.

"No we are fine" said Jesse.

"All good" said Liz. "Heeeeeeeeey! Did Ironhide actually care?"

"Despite my size and attitude, I show affection" said Ironhide. "From time to time of course."

"How did you get here so fast?" said Speed.

"Something new that Ratchet has finished and cleared for Autobot... and human... use" said Ironhide. "Ground Bridge Technology!"

"Well what do you say we bridge out of here then?" said Speed.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" said Liz as she raced Jesse into the portal, with Ironhide and the rookies following.

"So Liz, what was with all the small talk earlier?" said Jesse.

"Oh, nothing" said Liz. "Just bored and curious is all."

"Hmm. Okay then..." said Jesse.

* * *

The Autobots were greeted by the rest of their comrades and Optimus gave Max and Speed a medal, signifying their accomplishments as official rookie scouts!

"Congratulations!" said Optimus. "You brought us a whole lot of energon and you stood up for the humans and for eachother, showing great teamwork! Well done, my friends!"

Max and Speed were very proud. However Speed was feeling a little bad about begging for mercy from Starscream of all people. And not being there to help Max send the energon to the base, however Optimus reassured him that that was all a part of being a rookie. Speed felt lucky to have Optimus as his leader.

* * *

Starscream and Thundercracker weren't so lucky. When they got back to base, Megatron was furious that they didn't bring anything back.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAARSCREAM!" yelled Megatron as he banged and bashed him against the walls of the base. "You wasted your time with those humans and rookies, and you didn't get the energon I sent you after!"

"Megatron, I am sorry!" said Starscream. "I wont fail you next time!"

"You had better not! Or next time you will get far worse than merely being tossed around!" said Megatron.

Starscream was dismissed and went to look for Thundercracker, who was sitting in Starscreams room.

"Commander Starscream, you don't look so good!" said Thundercracker, frightened by Starscream's appearance and expression.

"You were the main cause of our failure! If you had been there we wouldn't have failed! But you decided to take a nap!" said Starscream. "I can't let myself be the one to take all the heat, so..." Starscream grabbed Thundercracker and started beating and banging him around like Megatron had just done to him. "Now get out of my room and dont come back until tomorrow!" Thundercracker scrambled out of Starscream's room even more shaken.

"Note to self" said Thundercracker. "Never fail Starscream... or Megatron... again!"

* * *

**END NOTES: Well, I think Megatron and Starscream got their points across.**

**What would you like to see in up and coming episodes? Any Autobots or Decepticons that have not appeared in this story that you would like to eventually see? Let me know and I will do as much research as I can on them and try to fit them in.**

**And as usually reviews, comments, critique are always welcome. Just please be nice and dont hurt me, like Megatron!**

**SuperMarioKyle**


	5. Chapter 5:Skywarp

**Episode 5: Skywarp**

**NOTES: Skywarp is yet another sibling to Starscream, as Thundercracker is. However, Skywarp isn't as obedient to Starscream as Thundercracker is. Meanwhile Ironhinde, Arcee, Jackie and Andre are scouting energon of their own in Australia, where Skywarp is resting in stasis mode, just a few hundred feet beneath them.**

**IAmASonOfPoseidon98, the Decepticon base is in Arizona as well several miles away from the Autobot base, which the Decepticons, cannot find.**

The Autobot base was very busy. An energon source had been detected on Ratchet's computer, which was driving the Autobot team crazy! They were waiting anxiously for Ratchet to tell them where it was. They wanted to beat the Decepticons to it this time. The reason why Ratchet was having such a hard time is because a faint Decepticon symbol was blocking the signal.

"Due to the problems caused by what appears to be a faint life signal from a Decepticon, I cannot bridge you to the direct location" said Ratchet. "It could be from five to ten miles off, give or take. I can't give you precise coordinates to where you will land, because of the blocked signal but you will be within range of the target!"

"Arcee, Ironhide, I want you two to go there!" said Optimus. "Take Andre and Jackie with you!"

"Are you serious?" said Arcee. "What about the faint Decepticon symbol?"

"If something happens, bridge them back; Bumblebee and I will be standing by!"

"What about us, Optimus?" asked Max in regard for him and Speed.

"You have earned a day off, you two!" said Optimus. "However, if you are needed I will call for you!"

"Awesome!" said Max.

"Have fun, little sis!" said Liz to Jackie.

"Oh I will, don't worry about that!" said Jackie.

"Dont let Starscream get ya!" said Andre to Jackie.

"Didn't you hear? You're coming too, genius!" said Jackie.

"What?" said Andre. "But... aaaaw... okay!" said Andre.

"It's your turn, kid so quit whining!" said Ironhide.

Ratchet had just gotten the ground bridge ready to send them to Australia. Ironhide and Arcee transformed into their vehicle modes and prepared to enter the bridge. Andre began to climb in the Ironhide's cab when he was stopped by Jackie.

"There's YOUR ride!" said Jackie as she pointed to Arcee.

Andre grabbed a helmet and climbed on to Arcee.

"Autobots! Roll out!" said Optimus as Ironhide and Arcee entered the bridge, disappearing into the portal to be taken to Australia. "Be safe, my friends!"

* * *

Starscream, Thundercracker and Soundwave were heading to site as well. They planned to not only leave with all the energon but to leave with the Decepticon that was giving off that signal. Starscream, although was ready for energon, was dreading going after the Decepticon.

"Commander Starscream, do you have any orders for when we arrive to our coordinates?" said Thundercracker.

"You and Soundwave will look for the energon, I will go after the Decepticon!" said Starscream.

"Ten-four" said Thundercracker.

"Anything you would like to add, Soundwave?" said Starscream.

"No, nothing to add" said Soundwave.

"Ugggh!" said Starscream. "We should be there soon."

* * *

The bridge opened up on the other side of the world, in Australia, and soon Ironhide and Arcee had made their way out. The two transformed and the humans were now ready for their first scouting mission. Although Andre wasn't entirely comfortable.

"Liz and Jesse were on a scouting mission and ran into Starscream; who's to say we wont run into any Decepticons?" said Andre.

"Who said that?" said Ironhide, lauging. "Look kid, the reason why Jesse and Liz were in trouble is because they were accompanied by a couple of rookies, no offense to Max and Speed. Me and Arcee are seasoned warriors, and heavily equiped." Ironhide pulled out his huge cannons.

"Wow!" said Jackie.

"Decepticons will think twice before messing with Ironhide!" said Arcee.

"Shoot yeah!" said Jackie. "Look at them guns!"

Andre rolled his eyes. "I've seen better in movies!" said Andre.

"Aren't 'movies' supposed to be not real?" said Arcee. "We ARE real! Movies aren't!"

"Good point, Arcee!" said Andre. "If anyone needs me, I will be over there listning to my iPod." Andre walks over to a pile of rocks and sits on one.

"Well when you feel like being a part of the team, let me know!" said Ironhide as he stomps off angrily.

"Okay!" said Andre.

Jackie just shook her head as she and Arcee turned around and followed Ironhide.

* * *

Starscream, Thundercracker and Soundwave had just arrived at the scene when they realized that they had already found the energon.

"What a lucky shot!" said Starscream. "That was pretty effortless! You two begin mining, I'm going to be looking around!"

"Yes, commander Starscream!" said Thundercracker.

Starscream walked off to go look for the Decepticon beacon that was causing all the rukus. He didn't have to look far. He walked for a good five minutes before finding a Decepticon stasis chamber. Starscream pulled out an energon cube and placed it in the door, to awaken the sleeping warrior. The cube was accepted and the door began to open. When it finally opened all the way, the Decepticon stepped out of the chamber. Starscream couldn't believe his eyes.

"Skywarp?" said Starscream.

* * *

Ironhide, Arcee and Jackie were almost to the location, their energon sensors were going off like crazy. When they rounded the corner they saw Soundwave and Thundercracker with their backs turned, mining energon. Ironhide grabbed Arcee and Jackie and hurried back around the corner.

"Sorry, but we have company!" said Ironhide. "Thundercracker and Soundwave are here, and how much you wanna bet Starscream is here too?"

"Scrap!" said Arcee. "What are we going to do?"

"Ambush!" said Ironhide.

"Awesome!" said Jackie. "I get to see some action!"

"Uh, no! You are going back to base!"

"Aw man!" said Jackie.

"Ratchet, a ground bridge please, for Jackie" said Arcee.

The bridge opened up and Jackie was ready to go inside. "But what about Andre?" said Jackie.

"Scrap!" said Arcee. "I'll have to go after him!"

"I can take care of these punks, Jackie into the bridge, Arcee go ahead!" said Ironhide.

Arcee transformed and rushed to get back to Andre as fast as she could.

* * *

Andre had gotten his cell phone out to take pictures of all the lizards crawling around the rocks. But when he saw a pigme rattler above his head, he got off the rock and started to run away. He ran far enough to find Starscream and the other Decepticon. Andre got behind a rock and hid and watched as the two were having a conversation.

"Skywarp, I have set you free!" said Starscream. "Show me your gratitude by joining Megatron."

"Megatron?" said Skywarp. "I told you before, Megatron is a jerk!"

"You're one to talk!" said Starscream. "I don't know how many times you have tried to kill me out of cold blood! Brother!"

"Don't use that word with me, we haven't been brothers since you turned Thundercracker against me!" said Skywarp.

"You did that yourself with your jerkiness!" said Starscream.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Scream?" said Skywarp.

"No and neither have you!" said Starscream.

Andre is enjoying watching the enemy argue with eachother. He was finding himself even more amused by the minute. However his amusement went away when his cell phone rang, his rap styled ringtone was enough to make the Decepticons quit fighting.

"What was that?" said Skywarp.

"Human technology!" said Starscream. "There is a human nearby, and where there is a human, there are Autobots!"

"Alright Starscream, you win!" said Skywarp. "I will join Megatron only because I hate Autobots more than I hate Megatron... and you!"

Starscream had a scowling glare come across his face, as they searched for the human. "Skywarp, I am going to kill you if I get the chance!" said Starscream in his mind.

Andre took the chance and made a mad dash out of there. Almost going unnoticed by the Decepticons.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" said Starscream.

Starscream and Skywarp made chase but by the time they got to him, Arcee was standing in their way.

"Move Arcee!" said Starscream.

"Make me!" said Arcee.

"Dont make me snap your spark like Lord Megatron did to your sister, Chromia!" said Starscream.

"What did you say?" said Arcee. "You better shut up Starscream. I hate Decepticons!"

"Good, than this won't bother me one bit!" Starscream said as he punched Arcee, knocking her over.

"This aint good!" said Andre.

"Now, boy!" said Starscream. "Come to me and I won't kill you!"

"Have you ever heard an air horn, Starscream?" said Andre.

"No, I don't believe I have!" said Starscream.

"Then prepare to hear you first one!" said Andre as he pulled out his phone and played his air horn app, putting an annoying ringing in Starscream's head.

"Oooooooooooh! My head!" screamed Starscream.

All Skywarp could do was laugh.

"Shut up and get them!" said Starscream, pointing to Arcee and Andre making a run for it.

"Ladies first!" said Skywarp.

"Come here you!" said Starscream as he and Skywarp began to fight.

* * *

Ironhide felt he had waited long enough to ambush Soundwave and Thundercracker. He just needed the nerve. For the first time in a long time, he felt scared because for the first time in a while, he was alone. But he knew that he needed to remember his younger days when he excelled in his solo missions back on Cybertron. In several occasions, he had defeated Thundercracker and Soundwave before. His confidence returned. He readied his cannons and rounded the corner and began to charge.

"Decepticon, punks!" said Ironhide. "Prepare to get your exhaust pipes kicked!"

"Ironhide!" said Soundwave as he got punched by the Autobot. Thundercracker tried to fly away but was grabbed by Ironhide and slammed into the wall. Thundercracker gathered himself up and began to laugh.

"You didn't think I was running, did you?" said Thundercracker as he shot at Ironhide, knocking him off his feet.

"I don't think so!" said Ironhide. "You are not going to win today!" said Ironhide as he grabbed Soundwave and threw him at Thundercracker, knocking them both unconscious. His victory is short lived as Arcee drives around the corner with Andre on board with Starscream and Soundwave chasing him.

"Are you kidding me?" said Ironhide.

"Hello, Ironhide!" said Starscream. "You may have taken down my brother and Soundwave, but you won't take me down!"

"Die!" said Skywarp as he shoots at Ironhide.

"No!" yells Arcee as she jumps in the way of the bullet and takes it for Ironhide.

"Noooooooooo!" yells Ironhide, then turns to Andre. "Kid, you better run! This isn't going to be pretty!"

Andre ran away as fast as he could and did so for a few minutes and wasn't watching where he was going. He ran into something metal. He gathered himself up off the ground, looked up and saw... Optimus and Bumblebee.

"They are over there!" said Andre. "Please help Arcee, she is hurt. Ironhide is taking on the terror brothers by himself."

"Okay, we got it Andre, now into the bridge!" said Optimus.

Andre went into the bridge and went back to base, reluctantly. He felt bad about being lazy and causing the trouble he did. He walked into base with his head hung and feeling awful. Jesse, Liz and Jackie were there to try and comfort him.

Ironhide got blasted again. His strength was still intact, but his mind was worried about Arcee, thus affecting his fighting. He was almost ready to be taken prisoner when Optimus and Bumblebee's shadows touched his face, his eyes were closed but reopened at when he heard Optimus and Bumblebee coming.

"Bumblebee, grab Arcee and take her back to base. Ironhide and I have this under control!" said Optimus.

"Optimus Prime?" said Skywarp. "I should have known. Where Megatron is, Optimus is sure to chase after him. He cannot be changed, Autobot."

"That may be, Skywarp" said Optimus. "But my aiming hasn't changed a bit!" Optimus shot his cannon at Skywarp, knocking him off his feet. Soundwave and Thundercracker had just gained consciousness when Starscream called for a retreat.

"Let's go! We have all the energon we need!" said Starscream. "I'm not going to stick around and be killed by the 'great Optimus Prime!'"

* * *

Starscream and the others flew off, to head back to base. Ready to bring Megatron the energon and Skywarp.

Optimus and Ironhide made it back to base in time to see Arcee start to recover. Ironhide was relieved, but confused at the same time.

"Arcee" said Andre. "I am really, really sorry about what happened back there!"

"Dont mention it, kid!" said Arcee. "It wasn't entirely your fault."

"Why did you take that blast for me?" said Ironhide.

"Took one for the team" said Arcee.

Ironhide shook his head in agreement and walked to the weapons room to clean his cannons.

"Arcee is now stable enough to where we don't have to worry about losing her" said Ratchet. "She is rather tough, you know!"

"I know" said Optimus Prime.

"Optimus" said Andre. "I will remember today as long as I live, and remember that I must never again slack off."

"A wise choice, my friend" said Optimus.

Andre smiled as he walked off to go talk to Jesse, Jackie and Liz some more. Optimus stood by Bumblebee as he handed him the lone energon cube they were able to get. "It's better than nothing, Optimus" said Bumblebee.

"Yes, it is" said Optimus.

* * *

Megatron was standing outside of the Decepticon base entrance when Starscream, Soundwave, Thundercracker and the new guy, Skywarp arrived.

"Well, I see you finally successfully completed a mission!" said Megatron.

"Yes, Lord Megatron" said Starscream. "I present to you twenty five cubes of energon and my brother, Skywarp!"

"Hello, Megatron" said Skywarp. "It's been a while."

**Well as always, feel free to review and give me feedback. I am willing to use any ideas anyone has for me. So this is SuperMarioKyle Prime saying peace out til next episode and "Autobots Roll Out!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Decepticon Traitor

**Episode 6: Decepticon Traitor**

** NOTES: IAmASonOfPoseidon98, Thank you for your encouragement!**

**In this episode of Transformers Aero, a mysterious Decepticon message alerts the Autobots of a human agent's capture, by the Decepticons. Starscream and Soundwave must put aside their differences to figure out who the traitor is who keeps sending the Autobots secret Decepticon information, while Bumblebee, Max, and Speed head to the Decepticon base to rescue the human agent.**

**SPOILER ALERT: Prepare to meet a new Autobot.**

Ratchet had been busy all day reparing the computer after Jazz spilled oil all over it. When he finally got it going again, a message came on the screen from an annonymus Decepticon. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee just so happened to be standing behind Ratchet when he was about to open the message.

"Wait Ratchet!" said Optimus. "What are you doing? Consulling with the enemy is against our code!"

"I know that, Optimus" said Ratchet. "But I have talked to him before. This same message board is where I've been getting our information for the last few weeks. I didn't want to take a chance, but every bit of information has been legitimate every time! I should have told you, Optimus. I am sorry."

"No need for appology, old friend" said Optimus. "I respect your judgement. However, I am curious as to why a Decepticon would betray their own side to help us stop Megatron's plans so many times."

"I asked him what his motive is once" said Ratchet. "All I could get out of him was, 'Megatron will lead us to our doom'. Pretty wierd if you ask me."

"What message did he relay to you this time?" said Optimus.

"The Decepticons have a human agent captive and are currently interrogating him" said Ratchet. "What would the Decepticons want with an agent? An agent who probably knows nothing of our existance, no less."

"A good question, Ratchet" said Optimus. "A good question that Bumblebee and the Rookies are going to find out."

"What?" said Bumblebee.

"That's right, Bumblebee" said Optimus. "As of today, you are now responsible for the training of Max and Speed. These missions will provide perfect field training for them."

"But, what makes you think I am qualified to teach anyone?" said Bee. "I don't exactly have the amount of experience that Ironhide, or Jazz has."

"No, but you do have something that they don't have..." said Optimus. "Youth! While Ironhide and Jazz and the rest are in great shape, the Rookies would be more comfortable learning from someone like you!"

"Are you sure?" said Bumblebee.

"You will be surprised what you know by now, Bumblebee" said Optimus. "Give them, and yourself a chance."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement and left the main room to go get Max and Speed to prepare for their departure from the base.

* * *

Megatron glared angrily at an image of an annonymus message to the Autobots coming from his computer system. Starscream and Soundwave had been looking at all the Decepticons all day and no one looked suspicious. Megatron had grown very impatient.

"Lord Megatron, why must we look for the traitor right now, when we have a captive to interrogate?" said Starscream.

"Because, Thundercracker is already doing that, and because I said to look for the traitor!" said Megatron. "Or is it you, Commander Starscream?"

"Me? Don't be rediculous, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream. "I am a loyal servent to you and your cause!"

"Good!" said Megatron. "You better hope you stay that way!"

"I bet the traitor is Skywarp" said Starscream. "That wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"The only problem with your accusation is that Skywarp has only been here for a couple of weeks!" said Megatron. "This has been going on for longer than that! Any other brilliant ideas, Commander?"

"Uh no, Lord Megatron" said Starscream as he turned back around continued searching through files.

* * *

Thundercracker was enjoying his job of interrogating his prisoner. The man was still in awe of what he was seeing in front of him, even though it was threatining him. The agent was ready to scream at the top of his lungs, but he figured that wouldn't do him any good.

"So tell me, human" said Thundercracker. "Where is the Allspark?"

"The what?" said the agent.

"Don't play dumb with me, human!" said Thundercracker. "We know that your agency recently reported an age old discovery of a large cube like object, am I right?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you at this time" siad the agent.

"Listen to me, uuuuuuh what's your name?" said Thundercracker.

"Harv, Harv Thomas!" said the agent, who's name happened to be Harv.

"Listen to me, Harv!" said Thundercracker again. "I don't care what your agency says! If you don't spill the information, I will rip you limb from limb!"

"Is that a threat?" said Harv.

"No!" said Thundercracker. "That is a promise!"

Thundercracker grabbed his leg and began to tug on it until it hurt.

"Okay, okay! I will tell you everything, just please stop pulling my leg!" said Harv.

"Why?" said Thundercracker.

"I got injured there!" said Harv. "Special mission that involved tons of bullets."

"Boo hoo!" said Thundercracker. "Fess up! I don't care about your background story! You would have to be talking to the Autobots for that!"

"Auto-whats?" said Harv.

"Autobots, the goody-two-shoes bots who protect you loser humans!" said Thundercracker.

"So they do exist!" said Harv.

* * *

Bumblebee, Max and Speed had been bridged to the Decepticon base, and apparently they hadn't been detected. Bumblebee went ahead and gave the rookies signals to let them know when it was okay to move. Infiltrating the Decepticon base wasn't going to be easy this time, especially since the easiest way to get in, the ventilation system, was made smaller to prevent Autobots from getting in.

"Blast!" said Bumblebee. "We will have to think of another way!"

"We could climb over" said Speed.

"No, we can't" said Bumblebee. "These walls could have Decepticons waiting for us at the top."

"Well than what are we supposed to do?" said Max.

"First of all, you can be quiet before you give our positions away!" said Bumblebee.

"Sorry, Bumblebee" said Max.

"Me too" said Bee. "There has to be another way!"

Just then, Speed broke his short silence when his scanners picked up something moving near them. "Bumblebee" whispered Speed. "A signal is coming from over there!" Speed pointed out the rock from where the signal was hiding behind. Bumblebee told Max to go after it, but with caution. When Max got to the rock, he slowly walked in a ninja like form to try and not to spook whatever was making the signal. The time came to capture it. Max got into position and jumped at it yelled "freeze"!

"No, no, don't hurt me!" said the tiny little robot. "I'll go back to my cell, just please dont tell Megatron!"

"Who are you?" said Max.

"Wheelie!" said the small bot. "I am an Autobot captive taken by the Decepticons. Well, Im more of an Autobot drone."

"Where did you come from?" asked Max.

"I've been one of Megatron's test dummies for years!" said Wheelie. "I just now broke out! See my Autobot symbol? That proves I am on your side!"

Bumblebee and Speed walked over there after things were clearly under control. "Are you the one who keeps sending Ratchet messages?" said Bumblebee.

"Who's Ratchet?" said Wheelie. "And what messages?"

"So it really must be a Decepticon who sent us those helpfull tidbits" said Bumblebee.

"What?" said Speed.

"It's a long story, you two" said Bumblebee.

"Alright then, let's go get that human" said Speed. "Hey Wheelie, I know you just got out, but could you go through the vents and open this back door back here?"

"Sure, why not?" said Wheelie. "After all, you did spare my life."

* * *

Megatron grew angrier and angrier at the thought of having a Decepticon traitor in his presence. He hated the fact that one of his own was helping his enemies. He pushed Starscream and Soundwave harder and harder to figure out who it was.

"I am starting to think you two don't want me to find out who it is!" said Megatron.

"No, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, we really have no idea!" said Soundwave.

"FIND IT!" said Megatron. "I want the traitor dismantled and disposed of for good!"

"We are getting close, Lord Megatron!" said Soundwave. "I have narrowed it down to five of us."

"Do explain!" said Megatron.

"The only ones who have access to high tech computers of us many Decepticons are you, me, Starscream, Thundercracker and Barricade!" said Soundwave.

"Round them up!" said Megatron.

"But, Lord Megatron, Thundercracker is watching the prisoner!" said Starscream.

"Send a couple of warrior class drones in there!" said Megatron. "NOW!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron" said Starscream.

With Soundwave, Barricade, Starscream, Megatron and Thundercracker busy, it was pretty easy for Wheelie to get into the control room unnoticed and open the door for Bumblebee, Max and Speed. Wheelie, then jumped into the vent system and ran back to the Autobots. Once Wheelie made it back out, the Autobots stealthfully moved into the Decepticon hangar bay and went for the dungeon room, which was guarded by only two warrior class Decpticon drones. Bumblebee was able to kill them quietly and quickly to avoid attracting more attention, while showing Max and Speed some of his moves. With two swift punches for each of them, they were down and out.

"How are we going to open this blast door to get the agent out?" said Speed.

"Leave that to me!" said Max as he charged his cannon.

"No!" Bumblebee said, but it was too late. The door had been blasted down, and it was clear sailing to reach the agent. Or was it?

"Max, even though it appears we have been able to escape any contact with Decepticons...so far, we cannot use our cannons in situations like this!" said Bumblebee.

"Sorry, Bumblebee" said Max. "It wont happen again."

Speed pulled the bars open and the agent(Harv) walked out and was amazed by what he was seeing.

"Are you the good guys?" said Harv.

"Yes, I am Bumblebee, and this is Max and Speed" said Bumblebee.

"He told me about you!" said Harv. "My name is Harv Thomas, from the Pentagon."

"Optimus Prime will be so happy to meet you, Harv!" said Speed.

"We need to get out of here, like right now!" said Max as he noticed that Skywarp had made his way into the hangar and to make matters worse, Skywarp could see them.

Bumblebee knew that it would have to be done so he did it to buy the others some time to get out, he started blasting at Skywarp to keep him back so that Max, Speed, Wheelie and Harv could escape. Once they had made it out the door, and taken off, Bumblebee knew he was going to have to fight Skywarp if he wanted to leave with them.

"Bumblebee!" said Skywarp. "It's been ages. Tell me, how is my old 'friend', Optimus Prime?"

"Better than you will ever be!" said Bumblebee.

"You are still pathetic, Bumblebee!" said Skywarp. "Still taking orders from that soft metalled goody goody!"

"And you are still a jerk!" said Bumblebee.

Skywarp charged after Bumblebee, but Bee was ready for him. He did a spinning kick which nailed Skywarp in the face, knocking him on the ground. It was obvious that Skywarp had still yet to fully recover from being in stasis for so many years.

"Stasis mode hasn't been good to you, Skywarp!" said Bumblebee.

"We will finish this, Autobot!" said Skywarp.

"Oh yeah, we will!" said Bumblebee as he transformed back into his vehicle mode and ran after the others.

* * *

Megatron was still having trouble figuring out who the traitor was. He pondered on it for minutes and nothing made sense! Megatron was about to start beating all of them until one of them admitted it. But it all of a sudden became obvious when he noticed that Wheelie was not in his cell when he looked into one of his surveilance cameras.

"Thundercracker, can you explain to me why Wheelie is no longer in his cell?" said Megatron.

"Uh, well I uh" said Thundercracker.

"Is it because you are a poor prison guard or is it because you are the traitor?" said Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, please!" said Starscream. "Thundercracker is one of the most loyal Decepticons on our team!"

"When I want your opinion, I will ask for it STARSCREAM!" said Megatron.

Starscream ceased to speak.

"You have your own personal computer, which I will check!" said Megatron. "I am sure all the evidence I need to prove that you are the traitor!" said Megatron.

"Who needs proof, when I can just admit it and get it over with?" said Thundercracker.

"What?" said Starscream.

"Sorry brother, but I am not going to follow this tyrant anymore!" said Thundercracker. "He is going to lead us to our dooms!"

"You done yet?" said Megatron.

"Not yet!" said Thundercracker as he transformed into his jet mode firing at all the Decepticons who dared lunge at him.

"Do NOT let Thundercracker escape!" said Megatron.

Starscream transformed as well and started to chase Thundercracker, and had to put his Decepticon needs above his own. He also fired at Thundercracker, and managed to hit one of his engines right as he found a hole to escape out of.

"He wont go very far!" said Soundwave.

"Let the Autobots finish him off, we have more important things to worry about!" said Megatron.

"Yes, the location of the Allspark!" said Soundwave.

"Bad news!" said Barricade. "The agent is no longer here!"

"THOSE AUTOBOOOOOOOOOTS!" said Megatron with rage and anger. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Soundwave, send out Laserbeak to look for my traitor of a brother!" said Starscream. "We will make him pay for his crimes against the Decepticons."

"It will be done, commander Starscream!" said Soundwave as he sent Laserbeak to look for Thundercracker.

"Both of my brothers are now dead to me!" said Starscream.

* * *

Optimus Prime was pleased with the rescue mission that Bumblebee conducted. He knew that Bumblebee was capable of leading the rookies.

"So what was it that the Decepticons had you captured for?" said Optimus to Harv.

"The location of what they called, _The Allspark_!" said Harv.

"Thank goodness we were able to rescue you, agent Harv" said Optimus. "I could not bare the thought of a human casualty, especially in the Decepticon's base! And we cannot afford the Allspark falling into their hands!"

"Glad I could be of service!" said Harv.

"If you wish, you can join us and our team!" said Optimus.

"After what I went through today, you can count me in Optimus!" said Harv. "This is a dream come true!"

"What about me?" said Wheelie.

"If it wasn't for Wheelie, we may have gotten to agent Harv too late!" said Bumblebee.

"Wheelie, we may have use for you as well!" said Optimus.

"Alright!" said Wheelie.

Optimus continued to gain respect for the rookies. At the rate they were learning, they would soon be ready to move up the ranks. Optimus saw more and more potential in them every time they had a mission.

"Max and Speed, I am also very proud of both of you!" said Optimus. "I have a couple of missions for each of you tomorrow."

**Well, what did you think? I hope this episode was action packed enough for you. **

**Did you like the new Autobot, Wheelie and the new human ally, Harv? I hope so because they are here to stay. I thought the story was due for a twist and Thundercracker provided that twist. Give me your feedback on what you might like to see in future chapters of this story! Thanks for reading, and dont forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tragedy

**Transformers Aero: Episode 7: Tragedy**

** IAmASonOfPoseidon98, dont give up on that, that is certainly a possiblity. Who else would he join up with anyway? Starscream has pretty much disowned him now, and he knows that Megatron won't forgive him. Thundercracker will be screwed by himself. lol**

**After Cliff Jumper and Jazz are critically injured on a scouting mission, they need to fight their way back to base before one or both of them is killed. They must escape the watchful eyes of Barricade and Soundwave.**

Jazz and Cliff Jumper had just found the energon supply they had been looking for. Jazz was more pleased than Cliff Jumper because this was his first mission with another Autobot for months. Most of his missions had been solo.

"Alright! Great work, Cliff Jumper!" said Jazz, being supportive.

"Coulnd't have done it without you" said Cliff Jumper as he activated his radio. "Ratchet, we have it! We will send you a sample soon."

"Thank you, Cliff and Jazz!" said Ratchet. "Over and out!"

"Alright, let's get more than just a sample before the Decepticons show up!" said Jazz.

"And you know they will!" said Cliff Jumper.

Cliff Jumper and Jazz worked as quickly as they could to get as much engergon transported to base as possible. Their predictions were right on, unfortunately. After they had gotten about three eights of the energon sent to their base, Barricade and Soundwave came out from behind a rock and began using their blasters at Jazz and Cliff Jumper. They were followed by a few Decepticon drones who transformed into cars. The Autobots were able to send a few more pounds of energon safely to base but Ratchet had to close the ground bridge due to the excess of Decepticons.

"Hello, Autobots" thought we would crash the party!" said Barricade. "Time to die Autobots!"

"I don't think so Barricade!" said Cliff Jumper as he transformed into his red Camaro vehicle mode and drove off, Jazz doing the same in his blue Ford Mustang vehicle mode.

"Foolish Autobots!" said Barricade. "I have Soundwave with me! I have the advantage in this chase!" Barricade transformed into his Police car vehicle mode and made chase with Soundwave in the sky.

Cliff Jumper and Jazz hit the gas as hard as they could to evade their persuers, but Soundwave made it almost impossible. Soundwave began to drop missiles and shoot at them. Then the Vehicons, disguised as Black Corvettes, that were with Soundwave and Barricade were starting to catch up to the Autobots. Cliff Jumper then took matters into his own hands and transformed back into robot mode and started jumping on all the Vehicons and ripping them up. While Jazz started to spin the rest out, making them crash into each other at top speed, destroying them. A few of them were able to stay alive and transform back into robot mode and then the fight was on. Both Autobots had already went back to robot mode and they started to slash and punch.

* * *

Barricade and Soundwave arrived just as Cliff Jumper and Jazz defeated the last of the Vehicons. Barricade was furious at Jazz and Cliff Jumper.

"I can't believe you killed all my troops!" said Barricade.

"All's fair in war!" said Jazz.

"You are going to wish you never said that!" said Barricade as he shoots Jazz in the chest, causing some major damage.

Cliff Jumper then retaliates by shooting at Barricade several times until he transformed into vehicle mode and drove away... for now. Soundwave also temporarily retreated as well. Cliff Jumper's objective was to get Jazz as far away from the battle scene as possible. Jazz's strength was beginning to go away, so Cliff Jumper had to help him walk half the way.

* * *

After an hour of walking, Cliff Jumper and Jazz found a cave to hide in. Cliff had become very worried about Jazz. Jazz's words began to get softer and softer in volume, and he gasped more when he tried to get up.

"Jazz, save your strength!" said Cliff Jumper. "You can't move so much."

"Cliff... I... need energon" said Jazz.

"I had a small sample for Ratchet, but I figure that he has all the energon he needs so here!" said Cliff as he placed the energon on Jazz. The energon helped Jazz, but it wasn't much. He was still weak, but he could walk and talk good now.

"Thanks Cliff" said Jazz.

"Don't thank me yet!" said Cliff Jumper. "We still gotta get out of here and get back to base!"

"Let's go!" said Jazz.

* * *

Soundwave and Barricade followed the trail of leaked energon that Jazz's wounded body had left and they were getting close to tracking down the Autobots.

"Ravage, retreive them!" said Soundwave as he shot a pod out of his arm. That pod transformed into a panther like Deceptiocon, named Ravage. Ravage's mission was to track them down and finish them off.

"Why would you send Ravage to do my job?" said Barricade.

"Shut up you fool!" said Soundwave. "Ravage is far more stealthier than you!"

"Whatever!" said Barricade.

* * *

Ravage ran for about half an hour before he was finally able to find a new energon trail. But it was cut off when he reached the end. Jazz had apparently patched himself up a little bit. However, the trail showed signs of being very recent. Ravage knew what to do. He turned his eyes to heat mode. Any Autobot or Decepticon alike would be detected by heat detecting goggles or eyes. Ravage climbed up on a huge rock and walked along the rock until he finally found the Autobots still working to keep Jazz patched up. However, they didn't see Ravage coming.

Ravage lunged from the rock and landed right in front of Cliff Jumper and Jazz. The Decepticon readied his weapons and began firing! Cliff Jumper deflected his bullets and proceded to defend Jazz.

"Come on you little creap!" said Cliff. "Show me what you got!"

Ravage jumped at Cliff Jumper and started to tear metal off of his back. Cliff then grabbed Ravage and slammed him against the wall, temporarily knocking him out.

"Come on Jazz, we need to..." said Cliff as he and Jazz were fired upon by Soundwave, sending both Autobots flying backwards.

To make matters worse, Ravage regained consciousness and began to attack the already weak Jazz. Before Cliff Jumper got back up he shot Ravage off of Jazz.

"Piece of scrap!" said Cliff Jumper.

"You will not live to see your leader again!" said Soundwave.

"Go back to where you came from!" said Cliff Jumper.

"You are outnumbered!" said Barricade. "You will be wise to just let us put an end to your pathetic lives!"

"That's why I hate Decepticons!" said Jazz, getting a sudden burst of strength. "You will regret your crimes against Cybertr..." Jazz was then cheap shotted by Ravage, then Barricade took out the Autobot with a few punches and slices.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" said Cliff Jumper as he saw his friend fall at the hands of the Decepticons. "Prepare to die!" said Cliff Jumper as he lunged at Barricade full force! He grabbed his arm and broke it in several places, until it finally ripped off.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" said Barricade, studying his excruciating new injury. "Die!" Barricade shot at Cliff Jumper, knocking him back into a large rock.

* * *

Back in the Autobot base, Ratchet had finally found where Cliff Jumper and Jazz were, or at least Cliff Jumper anyway.

"Optimus!" said Ratchet. "I am only seeing Cliff Jumper's life signal. Could that mean that Jazz is..."

"I don't know" said Optimus. "Bridge me there, now! I will bring back our comrades!"

"Locking on to coordinates...NOW!" said Ratchet.

"I will return shortly!" said Optimus as he entered the bridge.

* * *

Ravage had had enough exitement for one day. He was summoned back to Soundwave's arm and dispensed into his weapons' chamber. Soundwave was about to take out Cliff Jumper while he was busy getting revenge on Barricade, who was in pretty bad shape. However a large blast to the back stopped Soundwave from achieving his small task. Optimus Prime had stepped in to intervien. Soundwave decided that it wasn't worth it and transfromed back into jet mode and flew back to base.

"Darn Prime!" said Soundwave.

Cliff Jumper had just finished off Barricade in revenge for killing Jazz. Optimus Prime walked over to Jazz to see nothing but a lifeless metal body laying on the ground. Optimus was grieved by this loss.

"Optimus, I am sorry I resorted to revenge, but Barricade killed Jazz!" said Cliff Jumper.

"I know, Cliff Jumper" said Optimus. "I understand. Sometimes it is necessary to take action. However, we cannot allow this to happen again!"

"Understood, Optimus!" said Cliff Jumper as he grabed the remains of Jazz to take back to base with them.

Both Autobots returned to base with heavy hearts for their friend, Jazz.

* * *

Soundwave made it back to the Decepticon base to tell Megatron the bittersweet news.

"One Autobot down!" said Soundwave.

"Excellent!" said Megatron. "Where is Barricade?"

"One Decepticon down, also!" said Soundwave.

"An uncharacteristic failure for Soundwave!" said Starscream in the back ground. Starscream loved to get under Soundwave's skin.

"You still have yet to tell me how your own brother, who isn't near as much in stature as you managed to betray us all under your watchful eye!" said Megatron.

"Why do you always defend Soundwave?" said Starscream.

"Quit whining and get back to work!" said Megatron. "I have no favorites! I hate you all equally!"

Starscream rolled his eyes and went back to work. Soundwave returned to his work station as well. How was Soundwave gonna tell Megatron that Barricade did all the work and took the fall? Despite the orders to Ravage helping them find them, it was mostly Barricade who engaged the enemy. Starscream had a point. It was an uncharacteristic failure.

* * *

Optimus and all the other Autobots along with their five human allies gathered around a large pile of rocks, under which they burried Jazz, and had a funeral for their fallen comrade.

"Jazz will not die in vain!" said Optimus.

"We will fight for Jazz!" said Bumblebee.

"We will fight for Cybertron!" said Ironhide.

"We will fight for honor!" said Cliff Jumper. "It's what Jazz would have wanted."

"Agreed" said the other Autobots in unison with the humans.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. I will reveal that episode 8 will focus a little on Thundercracker and how Starscream, Skywarp and Megatron are reacting to it.**

**Let me know if you have any of your favorite Bots or Cons that you would like to add.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, **

**Sincerely,**

**SuperMarioKyle**


	8. Chapter 8: Thundercracker's fate

**Transformers Aero: Episode 8: Thundercracker's fate**

** In this chapter, Megatron and Optimus Prime find themselves fighting for Thundercracker. Megatron wants to kill him and Optimus wants to save him. Meanwhile, Arcee sheds some light as to why she hates Megatron the most of any of the Autobots.**

* * *

Optimus Prime was on a scouting mission searching for an energon deposit outside of the Arizona boarder line, two days after the loss of Jazz. He had to somehow overcome his greif and move on and he was doing pretty good about it.

"Ratchet, I have found a good amount of Energon hidden out here!" said Optimus. "I am ready to send some to you now."

"Opening the bridge now!" said Ratchet from the control center of the base.

Ironhide and Bumblebee showed up to help Optimus load it onto their hover craft. They made several trips until they had collected half of it.

"We've never been able to take this much energon before!" said Ironhide. "Are the Decepticons giving up?"

"Not likely!" said Optimus. "It is likely the shakeup with Thundercracker and the destruction of Barricade has Megatron in a bind right now."

"I'll bet" said Bumblebee. "I mean, Megatron has it about as bad as we do right now."

"I hate to say it but Megatron has it worse than we do right now" said Optimus Prime. "Which is why we need to take as much ground as we can while they are distracted."

"I understand, Optimus" said Bumblebee.

"We will be back later, Optimus!" said Ironhide. "Got to finish practicing our rounds!"

"Alright, I will return to base shortly!" said Optimus.

The forest he was in was peacefull, except for the place where he had been mining. It didn't really seem like a good place for an energon deposit to be, but apparently it was.

* * *

Megatron and Starscream had been looking for Thundercracker. His betrayal had become personal and Megatron was looking for revenge.

"Starscream, tell me!" said Megatron. "How is it that we have been looking for your rogue brother for hours, following his trail, but we just cannot seem to find him?"

"I don't know, Lord Megatron" said Starscream. "He is a tricky one!"

"Oh save it!" said Megatron. "Admit it! Part of you wants Thundercracker to live, because he is your brother, correct?"

"Lord Megatron!" said Starscream. "I wouldn't dream of it! Thundercracker is a traitor! Why would I..."

"Shut up and keep looking!" said Megatron. "I am tired of your excuses!"

"Remember who it was who shot him down, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream. "I wasn't about to let Thundercracker heckle me the same way that Skywarp did!"

Megatron just looked at him, chuckled and turned around and kept looking.

* * *

Back at base, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jesse, and Liz were talking about past memories. Max and Speed were in the background listening. They would have joined the conversation but they had little experience and felt irrelevent in that certain discussion.

"So then, Bumblebee comes in, shooting left and right, parts lying everywhere and that's the last I ever had to worry about those blasted Decepticons again!" said Arcee laughing.

"Well, I did have backup!" said Bumblebee. "If it wasn't for Chromia..."

Bumblebee had to pause when he brought up Chromia, he saw Arcee's face go from happy to sad.

"Arcee, I'm sorry!" said Bumblebee. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Don't worry about it, Bee!" said Arcee. "That's all ancient history!"

"So what happened?" said Jackie, entering the conversation.

"Jackie!" said Liz.

"What?" said Jackie.

"Don't worry about it, I'm okay with telling it if you really want to know" said Arcee.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Arcee!" said Bumblebee.

"I'm serious, Bee!" said Arcee. "I can handle it!"

"Was it that bad?" said Jesse.

"Worse!" said Arcee. "We were at war! Cybertron began to get really bad! It was the first battle out and Chromia, my little sister was fighting better than everyone on my squad! She brought down more Decepticons than I couldn't even think of taking down at the time. However, she was so busy trying to out-do me that she lost track of where she was going. And I looked the other way *Arcee turns away for a minute* I thought it was going to be like it always was. But it wasn't..."

* * *

Optimus went for a walk around after picking up something on his scanners. He strayed away from the half empty energon source for about ten minutes before stumbling upon Thundercracker, in pretty bad shape.

"Thundercracker!" said Optimus. "Are you able to move?"

"Yeah, I think so!" said Thundercracker. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"No!" said Optimus. "You are defenseless, and I know it was you who sent us that intel. I was hoping I'd find you someday! I want to know if you would consider joining the Autobots!"

"I don't know, what about Starscream?" said Thundercracker.

"What about him?" said Optimus.

"How will I face him again?" said Thundercracker.

"Starscream is guilty of far more misdeeds than you will ever be!" said Optimus. "I have never ever, seen you as a Decepticon. You have the morals of an Autobot!"

"Megatron is probably out looking for me right now!" said Thundercracker.

"Don't worry about Megatron!" said Optimus. "Let me focus on getting you back to base!"

"Why are you helping me?" said Thundercracker.

"Because with you, there is more than meets the eye!" said Optimus.

Megatron had been watching the whole time, and he decided to let Optimus know he was there.

"How touching!" said Megatron. "You will welcome any Decepticon traitor wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, Megatron!" said Optimus.

"Why?" said Megatron. "How do you know he won't stab you in the back too?"

Optimus activated his cannons and prepared to shoot the Decepticon leader.

"If I worked for you, Megatron, I don't think I could be loyal to you for very long either!" said Optimus.

"Threaten me all you want, Optimus" said Megatron. "But you know I am going to beat you and kill that traitor, so why don't you just make it easier on your self and just hand him over?"

"Are you stupid, Megatron?" said Optimus. "I think you know me better than that?"

"Very well!" said Megatron.

"Wait!" said Starscream, finally catching up. "Lord Megatron, let me help too!"

"Go away Starscream!" said Megatron. "You will only get in my way!"

"But..." said Starscream.

"NOW!" yelled Megatron. Starscream then transformed and flew away.

"It's just you and me, Megatron!" said Optimus as he put Thundercracker to the side. "It stops now!"

"Yes, it does!" said Megatron.

Optimus charged at Megatron who threw him into a few trees, after which Optimus responed with a shot to the face on Megatron. Megatron then rammed Optimus and pushed him to the ground.

"You fight for the weak, Optimus!" said Megatron. "You will always lose as long as you do!"

"The 'weak' are stronger than you think, Megatron!" said Optimus.

As Optimus kicks Megatron and blasts him back into a wall.

* * *

Arcee had gathered her self back up to continue her story. She knew that it was in the past but it still hurt. But she wanted to finish this story so she could finally let it go.

"When I went back to look for her, I saw her in the clutches of Megatron! She looked so helpless. I can only remember the words he said to her:

'You're days of crime are over, you puny rodent!'

Then he killed her out of cold blood!"

Ironhide walked in just as she had finished the part about Megatron.

"Arcee's hated Megatron ever since" said Ironhide. "We all have!"

"Megatron will pay for what he did!" said Arcee. "I hope Optimus rips his..." said Arcee as she stopped herself. She saw the humans and the rookies looking at her with a little bit of fear. She had allowed herself to get angry and it showed, big time!

"I'm sorry, guys!" she said.

"We all understand, Arcee!" said Jesse. "I lost my mom along time ago. She was a victim of a store robbery. The guy was crazy and just started shooting everyone, I couldn't forgive him either."

"Yeah and we lost Jazz a couple of days ago too!" said Bumblebee.

"We are all having difficulties right now!" said Ratchet entering the room. "But we have work to do if we are going to keep them from dying in vain!"

"Ratchet's right!" said Ironhide. "Hey Rookies! What have you done all day? Huh? Come on, let's go train some more!"

"Yes sir!" said Max.

"Coming!" said Speed.

"Have any of you seen Cliff Jumper?" said Bumblebee.

"He's taking it harder than we are" said Arcee. "He wishes not to be disturbed today."

"Alright!" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Megatron had gotten back up and ever since then had put a beating on Optimus Prime. Optimus, had to remind himself that he was fighting for his own life and for Thundercracker's life as well! Megatron was about to attempt to finish him off, but Optimus got a sudden burst of energy again and kicked Megatron's head, knocking him over and rolling down a hill. Optimus then ran after him, shooting endlessly at him, until Megatron stopped rolling and was able to get up on one of his knees. But he was a little too late. Optimus was there again and knocked Megatron out, and in seconds, Megatron was unconscious. Optimus wanted to finish off Megatron but he had to get Thundercracker to safety as soon as possible.

When Optimus got back up the hill and had reached Thundercracker, he checked on him.

"Here, Thundercracker!" said Optimus. "Take this energon cube and reboost yourself!"

"Thank you, Optimus Prime" said Thundercracker. "What can I do for you in return?"

"Can I trust you to join the Autobots?" said Optimus Prime.

"Yes, Optimus" said Thundercracker. "Part of the reason, I did what I did was to get away from Megatron."

"Come on then!" said Optimus.

Megatron had climbed back up the hill and was prepared to attack again, while Optimus wasn't looking. But before he could reach Optimus and Thundercracker, he was shot in the chest, which knocked him back again. The blast came from Arcee. She and Bumblebee had been sent by Ratchet to check on Optimus.

"That's kind of payback, but there is more where that came from!" said Arcee.

Megatron could just lie there and hold his head.

"Curse you, Autobots!" said Megatron.

The bridge had been reopened by Ratchet for the Autobots to come through. Bumblebee and Arcee looked confused as to why Thundercracker was standing by Optimus.

"Thundercracker is no longer a Decepticon!" said Optimus. "Let's go back to base and welcome our new comrade!"

* * *

Starscream returned to help Megatron, but it wouldn't come without gloating. Starscream helped Megatron back on to his feet and he couldn't wipe that devious smile off his face.

"So Lord Megatron, I would have gotten in your way huh?" said Starscream.

"Better shut up, if you know what's good for you, Stascream!" said Megatron.

"Oh come on Megatron!" said Starscream. "Did you kill my brother?"

"No!" said Megatron. "Not yet! While I'm at it, I may decide to kill you for fun!"

"Not funny, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream.

"Who's got jokes now?" said Megatron.

Starscream just grunted and flew off. Megatron followed.

* * *

Thundercracker was fitted with his own Autobot beacon and membership. It felt good to Thundercracker.

"It will be good to actually have someone in the skies now!" said Ratchet.

"Yes it will!" said Ironhide.

"Welcome aboard, Thundercracker!" said Optimus Prime.

"Why'd ya do it?" said Arcee to Thundercracker.

"What?" said Thundercracker.

"Rat Megatron out like that, all those times" said Arcee again.

"Because, Megatron was leading us all into destruction. I watched it with my own eyes after he beat up Starscream several times" said Thundercracker. "A leader like that is a destructive one. Kinda made me jealous of you guys, until I came aboard!"

"We will be watching you, though!" said Ironhide. "Just as a precaution!"

"I don't blame you!" said Thundercracker.

Thundercracker was glad to finally be gone from the Decepticon side.

* * *

Jesse found himself at the cemetary were his mother was buried. He missed her very much.

"Hey, mom" said Jesse. "I miss you! But I want you to know that I am in good hands! I have good friends that take care of me and I still have Dad."

Liz had went up with him to the cemetary, because he didn't want to go alone. She hugged Jesse as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I will make you proud, mom!"

**What did you think? Please review! I hope that this chapter was 10x better than the last one. Remember, if there are Autobots or Decepticons that you want to see, I will try my best to put them in.**

**Next chapter is still being planned but I hope to have it done soon!**

**SuperMarioKyle**


	9. Chapter 9: Trials Part 1

**Transformers Aero Episode 9: Trials Part 1**

** NOTES: There is going to be alot of things going on in this episode. Ironhide will be facing an old enemy of his, Blackout. Optimus Prime finds himself, once again facing the evil Decepticon Lord Megatron. Bumblebee, Arcee, Max and Speed plus all five of the humans go to the city to try to stop Skywarp from causing ruckus. Ratchet continues to do repairs on Thundercracker, a Decepticon turned Autobot, and Cliff Jumper with help from Wheelie. Starscream is sent back to Cybertron to look for a legendary Decepticon.**

* * *

Megatron had gathered his troops to begin their much awaited assult on the planet. Megatron had every Decepticon he had line up in the hangar of his base, which was an abandoned Military base, where he would give his individual orders.

"Decepticons this is the day we have all been waiting for. We have prepared long enough, it's time to act on this opportunity!" said Megatron. "The longer we wait, the more of our troops the Autobots will take out of comission. So without further delay, I will give out all your tasks. Not a single Decepticon will be left here at the base, except Soundwave, who will keep watch so that way no Autobots or traitors of Decepticons enters our base(Megatron nods at Soundwave). Blackout, I am sending you to the northern region of this planet, to a place the earthlings call Canada to take care of an energon mine that Soundwave has found."

"Will do, Lord Megatron" siad Blackout as he transformed into his Helecopter mode and headed for the destination.

"Skywarp, it's time that you earn your keep!" said Megatron. "After going though some of our archives, we have discovered an artifact with Decepticon Symbols on it hidden in a museum in New York. I need you to go and retrieve it, and show NO mercy!" said Megatron.

"Whatever you say, Megatron!" said Skywarp as he transformed and then flew out of the base taking some Decepticon drones with him.

"The rest of you will come with me, there is a science lab nearby that is tampering with our signal" said Megatron. "We will destroy everything and show the humans who is boss."

"Sounds good, Lord Megatron" said Starscream. "I've always wanted to get my hands on a human!"

"Starscream, I have something more important for you!" said Megatron. "Something so important, yet so simple that even YOU couldn't mess up."

"Ugh..." said Starscream. "What is it?"

"I need you to go to Cybertron and retrieve something for me!" said Megatron.

Minutes later, Ratchet's computer blew up with Decepticon Activity alerts popping up all over the globe.

"Optimus, you better come and look at this!" said Ratchet.

"This is what I was afraid of" said Optimus. "The Decepticons are finally mobilizing full force!"

"How bad?" asked Ironhide.

"Well, let's see here" said Ratchet. "Blackout is at an energon mine in Canada. Skywarp has already began terrorizing New York city for some reason, and Megatron and several Decipticon drones are attacking a science lab not to far away."

"I'll go after Blackout" said Ironhide. "Bridge me there now!"

Ratchet prepared a bridge and sent Ironhide to Canada.

"I will be able to handle Megatron and his drones on my own, but I need Bumblebee, Max, Speed and Arcee to go after Skywarp."

"I will alert them, you go Optimus!" said Ratchet.

As Optimus was bridged out, Ratchet was rallying the others. "You guys have a very important task ahead!" said Ratchet. "Skywarp is causing trouble in New York City! And I need you to go after him."

The humans had just arrived at the base a few minutes earlier and heard all that went on.

"Hold on!" said Agent Harv. "I will go with you!"

"What?" said Bumblebee.

"I know I can help!" said Harv. "I have military connections. I can signal in for Military back up if things get to out of control!"

"We want to go too!" said Jesse.

"And get killed?" said Ratchet.

"No, we want to do our part to stop the Decepticons!" said Liz.

"We are tired of being a liability!" said Jesse. "Please let us help!"

"Against my better judgement I will permit you to go!" said Ratchet. "I cannot keep you from making your contributions to this team.

Andre seemed to be the only one of the humans opposed to going, but it appeared he had no choice now.

Bumblebee and the other Autobots transformed into vehicle mode. Jesse and Liz rode with Max, Harv with Bumblebee, Andre went with Speed and Jackie went with Arcee, being that she would need someone on her seat. And Ratchet bridged them out of the base and to the city. Ratchet then turned his attention to Thundercracker and Cliffjumper. Wheelie just so happened to be driving by in his RC Monster truck mode.

"Wheelie, I will need your assistance" said Ratchet.

* * *

Ironhide had made it to where Blackout was, he remained hidden behind the trees until he found a good moment to sneak up on him.

"There is alot of energon here!" said Blackout as he drilled deeper into the ground. The place he was at looked like a construction site, but it looked like he had already cleared the area of any humans.

"Darn!" said Ironhide. "I'm too late!" Ironhide then transformed and decided to creap up on Blackout, who was thinking no one was going to come and stop him. Ironhide had came out from behind the trees he was hiding behind and began to slowly roll toward Blackout's hole where he was mining the energon.

"Lord Megatron will be pleased!" said Blackout.

"Not as pleased as Optimus Prime will be when I bring him your head!" said Ironhide, who had the element of surprise. Ironhide grabbed and punched the Decepticon before he had a chance to say anything.

"Ironhide, I see your just as grumpy as ever!" said Blackout. "Still angry at me for taking out your beloved father?"

"You shouldn't have even brought that up!" said Ironhide as he charged again, but this time was picked up by Blackout and thrown back into the trees.

"You shouldn't have shown up here, Ironhide!" said Blackout. "Especially not alone!"

"You are not enough to kill me, Blackout!" said Ironhide. "I've taken down Decepticon punks, twice your size!"

"Let's see that Ironhide action then!" said Blackout.

Blackout may have been the bigger robot but Ironhide was a skilled warrior and wasn't going to let Blackout win, nor would he let him get away with his crimes.

* * *

Megatron and the drones had been tearing away at the science lab, which was out in the outskirts of the nearest town, not giving a care about any of the humans. Megatron was about to grab a human until he got shot in the back of the head, by Optimus who had just arrived on the scene.

"Prime!" said Megatron. "What a not so pleasant surprise! Although I didn't figure you would turn down a fight."

"Megatron, your crimes against Earth and Cybertron have gone too far!" said Optimus. "I will not let you or your Decepticons destroy this planet like you have many others."

"Too bad!" said Megatron as he shot at Optimus Prime. "I will not surrender to the likes of you!"

"If you will not surrender, then I must destroy you Megatron!" said Optimus.

"Surrender?" said Megatron. "You are the one who is outnumbered." Megatron then ordered the drones to attack Optimus.

Optimus grabbed one of the drones and used it to whack the other drones until there was nothing left of it. He then deployed his swords and started slicing the remaining Decepticon drones up, one by one the drones kept coming at them and Optimus would just grab and stab at them until they were nothing but scrap metal. Megatron enraged by what he was seeing, takes action and charges at Optimus.

"You will pay for this, Optimus Prime!" said Megatron.

"No, you will pay! For your crimes against Cybertron!" said Optimus as he readied his cannons and blasted Megatron so hard that he began to roll backwards, he did so for about five seconds before hitting an older building. Optimus then walks over to Megatron grabs him and begins to punch him, like crazy. But what Optimus didn't expect was that Megatron wasn't alone. A blast came out of the sky and hit Optimus. Soundwave had seen the Decepticon death toll rise from Megatron's location and decided to interviene.

"Optimus Prime!" said Soundwave. "I have to say that I am surprised that you were able to get the drop on our leader. But I won't let you get away with it so easily!"

"Soundwave!" said Optimus. "I will not let you harm the humans anymore!"

Megatron laughed as he gathered himself up. "We will do as we wish, Prime!" said Megatron. Soundwave shot a few blasts at Optimus. Optimus transformed into his truck and charged after Soundwave. He applied his brakes and spun around several times, tripping Soundwave and knocking him over. He then transformed again and shot at Megatron, knocking him back as well. Soundwave responded to Optimus' move by blasting him with a high charged blast, sending Optimus crashing into the building. Injured Megatron and peeved off Soundwave began to laugh as Optimus struggled to get back up.

* * *

By the time that Bumblebee, the rookies, Arcee and the humans arrived at New York City, Skywarp and the Decepticon drones had already began destroying things. Bumblebee was the leader of this mission so he assigned the details.

"Arcee, you will come with me after Skywarp. Max, Speed, I know you can handle the drones. Humans, your job is the most important! Go and help any injured humans you can find, Optimus' orders!" said Bumblebee.

Harv and the four teenagers went for cover and to look for any injured or trapped people.

"Jesse you and Liz head for the other side of the block!" said Harv. "Andre, you and Jackie go down to City Hall and tell everyone to get out of there! I'll stay on this side of the street!"

"Come on Liz!" said Jesse.

"Let's go Andre!" said Jackie grabbing his hand.

When Jesse and Liz were running to the museum, a drone jumped down in their way.

"You're mine, Autobot pets!" said the drone.

Max took action and punched the drone and shot it to death before it could harm anyone.

"Go, now!" said Max.

"Thanks, partner!" said Jesse as he and Liz ran into the building.

Bumblebee and Arcee climbed up to the top of a building to attract Skywarp.

"Skywarp, you coward! Show yourself!" said Bumblebee.

Skywarp then warped up to the top of the neighboring building. "Hello, Autobots!" said Skywarp. "Miss me?"

"No!" said Arcee. "We miss trashing you though!"

"Your crimes stop here, Skywarp!" said Bumblebee. "You cannot win!"

"We will see about that!" said Skywarp. "You are about to witness the biggest Decepticon victory since Cybertron!"

"And look how that turned out for everyone!" said Arcee.

"Once our new secret weapon arrives, this planet will be doomed as well!" said Skywarp. "Now, let me take the relic and I will be on my way!"

"Over our dead bodies!" said Bumblebee.

"That can be arranged!" said Skywarp. Arcee shot at Skywarp. Skywarp then took off and warped again, ending up right behind where Bumblebee and Arcee were. But Bee and Arcee didn't realize he was there until he had grabbed Arcee and warped again.

"Bumblebee!" said Skywarp, who was now at the top of another building with Arcee tied up. "Back off or she dies!"

"Arcee!" yelled Bumblebee. "Give her back you Cyberclown!"

Max and Speed were taking no prisoners, below. They had already beaten most of the Decepticon drones.

"Speed look out!" yelled Max as one of the drones came behind Speed, whacking him with a car and sending him flying down the street. Max replied to the Decepticon with a slice of his Autobot sword. Speed came back and blasted a hole in two of them at the same time.

"Max, one just went into the museum!" said Speed.

"I'll get him!" said Max.

Bumblebee was trying as hard as he could to figure out what to do, but the humans were having more luck. Jackie and Andre had successfully warned everyone in City Hall, and Jesse and Liz with the help of some security guards took the people into a safe room. Agent Harv called some of his friends from the military to help take down Skywarp.

"Thanks bud!" said Harv.

"No thanks neccesary!" said the soldier, who was the captain of his platoon. "It's our duty to protect our citizens!"

"Wish I was still serving with you!" said Harv as he hung up the phone. He barely missed being crushed by a car that one of the decepticons threw.

* * *

Ratchet continued to work on Thundercracker and Cliffjumper. Both were nearly repaired. Ratchet was in the closing stages of their procedures.

"Good news, you two" said Ratchet. "We are almost done!"

"Good! I know they are going to need help!" said Cliff Jumper.

"It's not a good idea for you to go into battle right now, Cliff!" said Ratchet. "Wheelie hand me that wrench right there!"

"Here you go boss!" said Wheelie handing him the wrench he needed.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing!" siad Cliff.

"Cliffjumper's right!" said Thundercracker. "Plus, I haven't exactly repaid my debt to Optimus Prime and the rest of you guys yet."

"Joining our cause is payment enough, Thundercracker" said Ratchet. "Besides, it's crazy going out there right after an opperation!"

"Ratchet, we did things like this in the war on Cybertron, if you'll recall!" said Cliff.

"Point taken!" said Ratchet. "We will see how the progress goes before we bridge either of you two out of here! No need in taking unnecessary risks."

"Fine!" said Cliffjumper.

Ratchet looked at his computer for a second, but didn't say a word as he took it upon himself to finish the opperations on his comrades.

* * *

Starscream had space bridged to Cybertron and began looking for what Megatron wanted him to find. He transformed into robot mode and began to look around.

"Hello!" said Starscream. "Where are you? Megatron awaits your arrival!"

A tall shadow came up behind Starscream after he had finished yelling. Starscream, a little startled turns around to see that Shockwave, one of Cybertron's most powerfull warriors was standing behind him.

"Shockwave!" said Starscream. "Come with me to planet Earth! Megatron wishes you to come.

The one eyed Decepticon looked at the First Luetenant of the Decepticons and shook his head. "I shall come!" said Shockwave.

"Excellent!" said Starscream. "Follow me into the space bridge! Our journey will be long but we should be back in time to debrief with Megatron!"

The Decepticons went into the spacebridge to prepare for a long decent to Earth. But while they were boarding, a group of Autobot wreckers had been spying on them, and followed them into the space bridge. Six Autobots named Wheeljack, and Bulkhead drove their Wrecker Ship into the space bridge as well. It would have to stay open until the decepticons reached Earth again.

* * *

**Man, oh man! Lot's of action right now! Sorry for being so late. I hope to have part 2 up by Wednesday night. Any thoughts on this? I've added just about every Autobot and Decepticon I could think of. Reviews and Critism(be nice about it please) are always appreciated. What is your favorite scenario in this episode? Drop me a line and tell me how you like it.**

**Thanks, SuperMarioKyle.**


	10. Chapter 10: Trials Part 2

**Transformers Aero Episode 10: Trials Part 2**

** NOTES: IAmASonOfPosiedon, so good to see you back on the comments. It wasn't an easy choice to kill Jazz, but I just went with it.**

**This next Chapter is all about the occuring battles that were taking place in Chapter 9 aka part 1 of this episode.**

Ratchet had finally finished the repairs on Thundercracker and Cliffjumper. Cliff was anxiously waiting for Ratchet to update him on the missions. Ratchet looked at his computer and knew he would have to tell Cliff sooner or later, which he dreaded because he knew Cliff would want to go out there immediately.

"Alright Ratchet!" said Cliff. "I have waited long enough! Are we going to have to go in or not?"

"I am afraid that you will, Cliffjumper" said Ratchet. "I am sending you to help Ironhide. He needs your help right now!"

"Thanks Ratchet!" said Cliff as he bridged out of the base and into the battle scene of Ironhide and Blackout.

"Thundercracker, I need you to go to help Optimus!" said Ratchet. "Soundwave has him in a bind right now, Megatron is temporarily out of commission so you should be able to be pretty effective!"

"Alright! I am on my way Ratchet!" said Thundercracker as he transformed into his jet mode and flew into the bridge.

"Wheelie I need you to stay here and run mission control while I am gone!" said Ratchet to Wheelie.

"Where are you going?" said Wheelie.

"To bring the humans back!" said Ratchet. "Their work is done now!" Ratchet transfromed and drove into the bridge.

"Now what am I gonna do?" said Wheelie as he looked at the tv. "Alright! Friday fight night wrestling! Whooooooo!"

* * *

Ironhide and Blackout were having an intense battle. But Ironhide just couldn't get to Blackout's weak points. Ironhide let his guard down looking for a better attack zone and got blasted and then kicked back, pushing back a lot of dirt when he landed.

"Give up Autobot!" said Blackout. "You lose!" Blackout got his sword ready to gut Ironhide but just in the knick of time, Cliffjumper came to the rescue, blasting the blade out of Blackout's grasp.

"Blackout!" said Cliffjumper. "Still as ugly as ever!"

"You're injured Cliff Jumper, don't interfere or you will die!" said Blackout.

"Wanna bet?" said Cliff as he made an assult on the decepticon. Cliff was so fast and Blackout was so big and bulky that almost all of Cliff's attacks were not seen. However, Cliffjumper made a mistake by attacking Blackout's arm. Blackout grabbed Cliff Jumper and threw him at the ground and he too, moved some dirt.

"Where did Ironhide go?" said Blackout as he looked around. He then noticed that Cliff Jumper had managed to escape his vision too. He had his cannon armed and ready for anything.

* * *

Optimus had struggled to get up from his recent blow by Soundwave. Megatron was starting to regain consciousness. Soundwave stood to the side to let Megatron try to finish Prime off on his own.

"Thanks Soundwave" said Megatron. "Now Optimus Prime, you will die!" Megatron deployed his sword and prepared to strike but out of no where he was kicked on the back of the head and knocked back over, still conscious.

Soundwave looked surprised to see the one who made the next move. "Thundercracker!" said Soundwave.

"So it is true!" said Megatron. "You did become a traitor and join the Autobots."

"Optimus is twice the leader you will ever be, Megatron!" said Thundercracker.

"I'll kill you!" said Soundwave as he began to fight Thundercracker. Soundwave swung at Thundercracker but missed, Thundercracker then returned and was far more successful. A huge blow to the face, but it only fazed him enough that he took a couple of steps back and he was holding his face. "You will pay for that, traitor!" said Soundwave.

"I already have!" said Thundercracker as he shot Soundwave again, forcing the Decepticon to fly off.

"He'll be back!" said Thundercracker to himself. He decided to tend to Optimus first. "Are you okay Optimus?"

"I'll be fine, but I am not so sure about Megatron" said Optimus as he pointed to Megatron's motionless body as he had colapsed a few seconds earlier.

Thundercracker recognized what Megatron was doing and he was far from done. "I regret to tell you this, Optimus but Megatron isn't down and out yet!" said Thundercracker.

"I know" said Optimus, picking himself up off the ground.

Suddenly, there was movement with Megatron. His body began to operate again. Megatron's angry and evil eyes opened and he sprung up from lying on the ground. "You can't defeat the greatest warrior in Cybertron!" said Megatron.

It was obvious that Megatron wasn't near as strong as he was when he arrived on the scene and most of his Decepticon drones had been killed, with Soundwave fleeing the scene, the odds were not in Megatron's favor, at least until Optimus started to show signs of weakness himself.

"Thundercracker, this is between me and Megatron!" said Optimus.

"Let's finish this, Prime!" said Megatron.

Thundercracker just stood back and watched the two drained warriors throw punches and kicks at each other. Both were fighting with hearts of warriors.

"You will not harm this planet or the humans or other creatures that inhabit it!" said Optimus Prime.

"Fighting for the weak will just make you weak as well!" said Megatron as he and Optimus had each grabbed one another's arms. Optimus was able to break free of Megatron's hold and get a good punch on him. Megatron, however retaliated and kicked Optimus. Optimus was leaking energon and badly leaking it at that. Thundercracker noticed this but he was too busy to also notice that Megatron was also leaking energon.

"Optimus, I cannot let you die like this! We still need you!" said Thundercracker. "You and Megatron will both die if you keep this up!"

Soundwave re-appeared on the scene, and looked like he was going to fight but rushed straight to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, he may be a traitor but he is right!" said Soundwave. "Please call off this madness and come get rested up!"

Megatron thought about it and decided to heed Soundwave's advice. "O-okay!" said Megatron hardly getting his words out. "Retreat Soundwave and all other decepticons! But Optimus, heed my warning! I will be back and I will show NO MERCY!" Soundwave grabbed Megatron and flew off, with the remaining Decepticons following them back to their base.

"Thank you, Thundercracker!" said Optimus. "Any doubt of your true loyalty was tested today and you passed!"

"Glad to hear it Optimus!" said Thundercracker.

* * *

Ratchet had arrived to do what he was supposed to do, grab the humans and bridge back to base. Jesse, Liz, Andre, and Jackie climbed into Ratchet as he prepared to go. "Come on Harv!" said Ratchet as he tried to coax the human inside.

"Thanks, but no thanks Ratchet!" said Harv. "I have some unfinished business with some Decepticons first!"

"Fine, be a stubborn human adult!" said Ratchet as he drove back into the bridge with the kids.

"Let's dance Decepticons" said Harv to himself as he prepared to re-enter the battle scene with all the carnage and chaos.

Skywarp continued to hold Arcee hostage on top of building where he had himself perched. Bumblebee was helpless to help at the moment.

"Ha ha ha!" said Skywarp. "Do you give up, Bumblebee?"

"Shut up, you jerk clown!" said Bumblebee.

"You have five more minutes to give me an answer! It's either the artifact or your friend!" said the sinister Skywarp.

"I have a better idea!" said Bumblebee. "Why don't you fight me for both of them?"

"No! Don't do it, Bumblebee!" said Arcee. "He will trick you!"

"Shut up, prisoner!" said Skywarp. "Why don't I fight? Try the fact that I am still recovering from being in stasis mode for all these years! Do you really think I will give you that unfair advantage?"

"You seem just fine to me you coward!" said Bumblebee.

"I'll be sure to let Optimus know that an Autobot instigated a fight! I am sure he'd be very pleased to hear that!" said Skywarp sarcastically.

"I'm sure Megatron would love to know that you are a coward and a decepticon never backs down from a fight!" said Bumblebee.

"Very well" siad Skywarp. "But it's your funeral!" Skywarp jumped off the building and landed on the street waiting for Bumblebee, who jumped off seconds later to join his foe. "You there, guard my hostage!" Skywarp commanded one of his drones.

"You don't want to mess with me!" said Bumblebee. "I'll make your day into a bad one!"

"Keep talking, scout!" said Skywarp. "I'll show you what a Seeker is made of!"

Bumblebee charged at Skywarp while he wasn't looking and got rammed pretty hard, he then fell backwards and hit the road pretty hard.

"Is that all you got?" said Bumblebee, circling the decepticon.

"No!" said Skywarp as he got up and started slashing at Bumblebee with his sharp claws. He missed him every time but he was still going at him, trying to get the drop on him. "Not bad, scout!" Skywarp deployed his cannons and peppered Bumblebee with multiple and rapid shots.

Bumblebee fell on his knees and began to scream.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" said Skywarp. As he began to laugh he felt something hit his head. Harv, the agent was shooting his pistol at Skywarp's head. "Puny little human! I am not going to play games with you, I will kill you!"

"Taste the flavor of America, punk face!" said Harv as Max came out from behind Harv and attacked Skywarp.

"This is for Jazz!" said Max as he repeatedly punched Skywarp.

Bumblebee had seen enough. "Enough Max!" said Bee. "He's had enough."

Max got off Skywarp and Skywarp got up and prepared to fly off but Max cuffed his wings together with wing cuffs.

"Cursed Autobots!" said Skywarp as he pushed Max back and ran off.

While all this was going on Speed was climbing the building that Arcee was being held captive on, to attempt to rescue her. His mission was a success as he reached the top and punched the drone that was guarding her. The drone wasn't going to take anymore as he flew off the building, as he watched his commander retreat.

Arcee was released and all looked well as she and Bumblebee were reunited. Bumblebee's injuries were rough but minor. However, the mission wasn't a total success; the artifact had fallen into decepticon hands, while the Autobots were dealing with Skywarp and the drones, Lazerbeak, one of Soundwave's henchmen was able to sneak in and obtain it.

"We basically blew this mission!" said Max.

"Not entirely!" said Bumblebee. "I know it may not seem like it but we became better warriors out there. Even the kids put in an effort! I think Optimus will be proud of all of us!"

"Dang, Bee you're starting to sound like Optimus" said Arcee.

"Maybe Bumblebee could be the next prime! Ha ha" said Speed.

"I highly doubt that will ever happen" said Bumblebee. "But if it does, I sure hope it doesn't for a long time!"

* * *

Blackout was growing impatient with Ironhide and Cliffjumper. He had circled around looking for them. His problem was that he was so big and slow that if they were near they were evading his eyesight. Cliffjumper had used his cleverness to hide on Blackout's back. He climbed up to his head and knocked on it.

"Is anybody home?" said Cliffjumper, showing his upside down goofy face above Blackout's face.

"Get off of me you!" said Blackout as he began to run around jumping and clawing a the top of his head trying to grab Cliff Jumper.

Ironhide used this opportunity to blast him with everything that he had, as he came out from behind the trees. Ironhide hit Blackout repeatedly until it started to effect him. "You cheated!" said Blackout.

"All's fair in love and war!" said Ironhide as he blasted Blackout's face, leaving Blackout holding his face and cringing in pain. "That was for my father!"

"And this is for Optimus Prime!" said Cliff Jumper as he deployed his sword and cut off Blackout's head.

But their victory was short lived when out of the sky the space bridge opened up right above where Ironhide and Cliffjumper were standing. They decided to take cover before the decepticons that were exiting the bridge discovered them.

They saw that Starscream had led them to earth, and the bridge obviously came from Cybertron. Starscream stopped for a moment to look around.

"Looks like Blackout was weaker than I thought!" said Starscream as he picked up his head and looked at his motionless body. "Do you have anything you want to say, Shockwave?"

"All hail Megatron!" said Shockwave.

"Yes, yes, yes we can continue this at the Decepticon base!" said Starscream. "Wait a minute! Why is that bridge not shut yet?"

To his alarm a small Autobot wrecker ship emerged from the space bridge and came out shooting at the Decepticons. Starscream messaged Soundwave to get the ground bridge ready so that they all could escape to the base. All of them, even Shockwave, went in.

Ironhide and Cliff Jumper came out from behind the trees to great the new arrivals. Much to their pleasure, the legendary Wheeljack was the first to walk out of the ship. "Hello Ironhide!" said Wheeljack. "Did ya miss me?"

"Not a bit, actually!" said Ironhide.

"Haven't changed a bit!" said Wheeljack as he, and Bulkhead.

"We must take you to base to see our leader Optimus Prime!" said Cliff.

"I've never made his aquaintance but he is a prime. I will look forward to seeing him" said Wheeljack.

"I hope you don't mind if we come in and wreck your party" said Bulkhead.

"Your assistance will be greatly appreciated, I assure you!" said Ironhide.

Ratchet activated their ground bridge, opening the portal into the Autobot base.

"Ratchet you're going to love this" said Ironhide as he led them in.

* * *

**More Autobots and Decepticons to join the fight! I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any questions, comments or random blurts you want to spit at me, just click the reviews button and type away. But as always be nice, but your opinion is welcomed. Look forward to doing the next chapter. After this chapter this series will be on a break for a while, but I appreciate the love!**

**Sincerely,**

**SuperMarioKyle**


	11. Chapter 11: Game Changer

**Transformers Aero: Episode 11**

**Hello fans, I have been on a writers block here lately. I have hated not having any ideas for my story. **

**With the addition of Shockwave to the Decepticons, The Decepticon threat has become far greater. However with the addition of Wheeljack and Bulkhead to the Autobots, it helps keep the Autobots' team strong against their enemies. Things are about to get crazy as Megatron is getting desperate for success.**

* * *

Megatron held a meeting with Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave. They could all tell that he was not happy. Even Shockwave, who had just joined in with the team, could tell that things were not good with Megatron.

"You know why I have called you all here!" said Megatron to his top followers. "We have a big problem! The Autobots are beating us at every turn! The only thing we can say is that we have captured a majority of the energon that we have obtained from this planet and that we were able to kill an Autobot, thanks to Soundwave and Ravage!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream. "Things have been shaky at best, here lately. However, I see great potential in the recent assets we have aquired. Shockwave among them."

"With all due respect to Shockwave, that isn't good enough!" said Megatron. "Now if you have anything intellegent to say, I'll be glad to hear it Starscream."

"Actually I have recently..." said Starscream before being interrupted by Megatron.

"Shut up!" said Megatron. "Things are about to change around here! A change in ranks is among things being concidered! The fact of the matter is, the Autobots have gained more than we have! And I am going to see to it that it doesn't happen anymore!"

"What do you have in mind, Lord Megatron?" asked Soundwave.

"Shockwave, you are now the first Leutennant!" said Megatron. "This temporary fix will be an avaluation of who is better for what rank!"

"WHAT?" said Starscream. "You have got to be joking...(Starscream paused and saw the annoyed expression on Megatron's face) pardon me, Lord Megatron. Your command is supreme!"

"Don't forget that, Starscream!" said Megatron. "You will be in charge of the energon for the time being! (Megatron then looked toward Soundwave) As of right now, Soundwave is the only one who will remain in his post. Dismissed! All of you!"

* * *

Starscream went to his new work station to mumble to himself.

"Megatron will think twice about demoting me!" said Starscream. "Temporary or not, I will not be replaced!"

Skywarp had been listening to his mumblings and decided to chime in.

"Well, well, well!" said Skywarp. "Looks like I was right! Megatron kicked you to the curb! When are you going to wise up and realize that Megatron is going to betray you, sometime in the future?"

"Shut up you imbusile!" said Starscream. "You know nothing about anything that is going on here! I wish you were back in stasis!"

"Ouch!" said Skywarp. "Harsh words for your own brother. Mom liked me best and you know it!"

"Hardly, she just pittied you because no one else liked you!" said Starscream. "Not me, not Thundercracker or Sunstorm! Fact is I like Thundercracker, even though he betrayed the Decepticons and is now fighting along side Optimus Prime, more than I like you!"

"Even after I brought back the info you wanted?" said Skywarp.

"Give it here!" said Starscream.

"Nuh uh uh!" said Skywarp. First admit that I did you a good favor!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! What ever just give it to me!" said Starscream as he grabbed the hand held computer out of Skywarp's hand. He studied it and a smile came across his face. "If this is what I think it is, my stature of first Leutennant will be honorably restored! I must leave at once!"

Starscream walked into the energon storage and grabbed a couple of cubes worth of it. He then exited the base to go to his destination.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet and Optimus were trying to brief the Wreckers, Wheeljack and Bulkhead as they joined the team. Ironhide was manning the computer, when an alert for Decepticon activity came online.

"Ratchet, come quick!" said Ironhide. "Decepticon activity is being found in Africa!"

"Oh great!" said Ratchet.

"Ironhide, can you and Bumblebee..." said Optimus as he was interrupted.

"Hold on big boss!" said Wheeljack. "Why not let me and Bulkhead go?"

"Because you haven't found an Earth-based vehicle mode, and you haven't yet completed your Earth studies yet." said Ratchet.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack transformed to vehicles, just as Ratchet had said that. Wheeljack into a White Corvette and Bulkhead into a Dark Green Dodge Ram 3500.

"You mean like these?" said Bulkhead.

"Alright you two!" said Optimus Prime. "You may go..."

"Alright!" said Wheeljack.

"BUT..." said Optimus. "Since you are not yet familiar with Earth customs or road laws, Ironhide will accompany you."

"Ironhide?" said Wheeljack. "So he will be our baby sitter... nice."

"I'll show you baby sitter" said Ironhide as he showed off his big cannons.

"Easy Ironhide" said Prime.

"No worries, Optimus" said Ironhide. "Just having some fun."

"Alright, well if you want to get to the Decepticons in time, you better quit chatting and get going!" said Ratchet as he opened the ground bridge portal for the three to go through.

The Autobots went through the portal and found themselves driving on sand in Africa, Egypt to be more exact.

"Oh crud!" said Wheeljack. "I can't move my tires on this stuff.

"It's called sand, you'll get used to it!" said Ironhide.

"Maybe your vehicle mode won't work on sand" said Bulkhead.

"There appears to be no humans within a few hundred miles from here, so I guess it's safe to use our robot modes" said Ironhide.

The three transformed and began to walk to their destination.

"I assure you, you will be able to drive on sand, if you do it long enough!" said Ironhide. "If Max can do it, so can you! His v-mode does very well on sand and yours will as well."

"I'll keep that in mind, cheif" said Wheeljack.

* * *

Starscream landed at his destination sight. Three abandoned pyramids sat untouched for many years, were right were he needed to be.

"Earth superstitions are so primitive!" said Starscream, reading a sign that egyptians put in front of the pyramid but then ignoring it, as he blasted a hole into one of the pyramids and crawled down inside. Inside the pyramid, he found just what he had been looking for. An enterance to a long lost Decepticon war ship.

He pulled out one of the energon cubes and placed it in the ship's power supply, which turned on the ship, giving him better vision within. Walking through the burried ship, he noticed that there were several Decepticon drones in stasis mode, hundreds of them. But that wasn't even the best of what he found. In a separate room, he found the sleeping bodies of some of the most elite Decepticon warriers on Cybertron. Among them, the fourth of the Seekers, Sunstorm, a yellow colored version of Starscream.

"So that's where you have been all this time!" said Starscream as he looked at his brother who was in stasis. "I believe I have uncovered the long lost ship... "The Nemisis"!" said Starscream with excitement. There were five elite pods. One had Sunstorm, the other had a Decepticon called Knockout, then in the other three, Insecticons with war tattoos.

"Jackpot!" said Starscream. He entered the last two energon cubes he had to bring all the Decepticons out of stasis. "Rise, loyal servents of Megatron! Let's take control of this vessel and take it to him."

All the Decepticons were happy to be out of stasis mode. "All hail Megatron!" they all said.

Sunstorm, gratified walked up to Starscream to catch up.

"So, what has happened since I was last awake?" said Sunstorm.

"Well, I recently got demoted...temporarily, Thundercracker joined the Autobots, and yes Skywarp is still a pain!" said Starscream. "Luckily my demotion wasn't an insult as I did get replaced by Shockwave, but never the less! I had to come to your rescue, not only to regain my stature, but to help our cause. We have been short handed as of late, and this ship plus the crew will benefit our side to win this war and take over this planet!"

"Sounds good, Starscream" said Knockout. "When do we get to meet, Megatron?"

"In due time, my friend!" said Starscream. "But first, let's get this ship out of the ground!"

The crew began to man their stations as they prepared to shake the ground and rise out of the sand with their ship.

* * *

Ironhide, Wheeljack and Bulkhead had just arrived to feel the ground shaking.

"Looks like we have found the Decepticons!" siad Ironhide.

"Time to do some crushing!" said Bulkhead.

The top of the ship began to show out of the sand, and the pryamids began to crumble and fall.

"Fall back!" said Ironhide as the pyramid pieces started crashing to the ground in front of them.

Once the pyrimads quit crumbling, they walked back into all the dusty sand that was flying everywhere and saw this monsterous warship begin to pull out of the ground.

"Time for demolition!" said Bulkhead as he led the charge inside the ship.

Bulkhead pulled out one of his wrecking balls and made a huge hole in the ship, allowing easy enterance on board. However, they were not greated with neighborliness, but rather what they were expecting, hostile attack by the drones in the area.

"Take that, Decepticon losers!" said Bulkhead, trowing his heavy wrecking balls in the direction of the Decepticons..

Ironhide used his big cannons to blast some of them back, while Wheeljack used his swords and his fire power to destroy the enemies. Wheeljack, upon beating all the drones that were around, began to head for the control center.

"Wheeljack, wait!" said Ironhide as an explosion happened down one of the halls, blowing Wheeljack back up the hall, he entered. They knew this wasn't a good sign.

Just then, Starscream and Sunstorm showed up to fight.

"What are you doing here, Autobots?" said Starscream.

"We here to blow this piece of tin, sky high!" said Wheeljack.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Starscream.

"No, let me!" said Sunstorm. "I haven't had the pleasure in a long time!"

"Very well!" said Starscream as he let Sunstorm take fire at the Autobots.

Things got worse as every second they wasted, dodging Sunstorm's missiles, more drones were appearing.

"This is getting too tough to handle, guys!" said Bulkhead. "There are just too many of them!"

"I agree" said Ironhide, this is one of those rare situations where Ironhide actually felt the need to retreat. The Autobots needed them to stay alive and taking the ship alone wasn't going to be an option. "Ratchet, we have failed, bridge us back now!"

The bridge opened and Ironhide guarded it while the Wreckers went in. With them inside and the portal about to close, he made a quick jump in as he made sure that the enemy couldn't get in.

Starscream couldn't believe his eyes. He actually beat the Autobots this time. Things were looking up for Starscream as he steered the now, completely unearthed vessel to return to Decepticon base.

* * *

Back at Autobot base, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Bulkhead returned with sad faces. Optimus Prime was very proud of his comrades, despite their loss.

"Sorry Optimus, I have failed you tremendously!" said Ironhide.

"No one is at fault here!" said Optimus. "If anything I commend you for making that decision to leave before we lost another Autobot. We cannot allow that to happen anymore!"

"Ironhide!" said Jesse, who had just arrived at base with the other humans. "Glad to see you're back and okay."

"Never better, kid" said Ironhide. "If it weren't for Bulkhead and Wheeljack, I don't know how we would have faired"

"Their bravery will not be overlooked!" said Optimus.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack felt accepted after hearing Optimus say that.

"It's an honor, sir!" said Bulkhead.

"Yeah, what he said!" said Wheeljack.

"Now back to training you go!" said Ratchet.

"Come on! Do we have to train with rookies(refferring to Max and Speed)?" said Wheeljack.

"For now you do!" said Ratchet.

"Ugh!" said Wheeljack as he Ratchet, and Bulkhead went back to training.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base, Starscream had shown Megatron his "gift".

"Well done Starscream!" said Megatron. "Perhaps I have underestimated you! You really perform when it matters!"

"Thank you, Lord Megatron" said Starscream, proudly.

"I will put you back to your previous rank, and Shockwave will continue to be our intellegence specialist" said Megatron to Starscream. Shockwave didn't really seem like he cared where he was, as long as he was doing something to help stop the Autobots.

Megatron gazed upon "The Nemesis", the ship that went missing for years.

Skywarp was outraged, however. "Yet another reason to be jealous of Starscream. Now I'll never convince him to leave the Decepticons and return to Cybertron, especially since he found our other brother, Sunstorm. No matter! Going rogue seems to be a good option for the future, but not when I am benefited right here, right now." Skywarp was clearly up to no good. No good could come from it for the Autobots or the Decepticons.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Megatron can now sleep happy, but it's bad news for our Autobot heroes, who now cannot afford to lose even a single comrade at this stage. As usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you just read. I hope you like the direction in where this is going. I hope to get more done next week. I'll be brainstorming hard.**

**You will notice that Starscream isn't as traitorous in this as he traditionally is. The traitorous has been handed to Skywarp. Starscream, in this series, like in the movies is more loyal to Megatron and seeks to gain more of his approval. He will gladly back stab another Decepticon to save his own skin, but not Megatron. I have tried to not make Starscream seem so soft. Skywarp's normal cowardly personality is also rendered into him.**

**If you want to follow my Transformers updates on facebook, you can go like my page "Thundercracker (TFP Fan)". Any support is appreciated. Yes, I role play as Thundercracker on facebook, when I get the chance to.**

**With in the next few chapters, this story is going to get shaken up. I hope to finish this in 25-30 Chapters or less. Thank you for your support and God bless!**

**-SuperMarioKyle**


	12. Chapter 12: Speed and Revenge

**Now that the Decepticons had gained "The Nemesis" back, they have finally gained an upper hand on the Autobot competition. Megatron and Starscream continue to make gains as their evil cause continues to strengthen. The addition of Sunstorm, Knockout and the three Insecticons that were in stasis with them, not to mention the addition of hundreds more Decepticon drones, are key to Megatron's plan.**

**This episode will focus on three partnerships. Those of Thundercracker and Ironhide as they face Starscream and Sunstorm; Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Arcee Jackie, and Andre as they face Skywarp, Soundwave and Ravage; and Bumblebee, Max, Jesse and Liz as they find themselves up against Knockout and his gang of Decepticon drones; Optimus and Megatron have another battle against each other for a famous relic.**

* * *

Skywarp had been scouting for energon for days. Having no luck he decided to try and return to Megatron empty handed. He was flying over the Sahara desert when his energon scanners began to go crazy.

"Hmmmmmmmm" said Skywarp as he dove to see what was setting his scanners off. "I don't believe it!"

Skywarp had just uncovered an incredible relic, a form of Apex armor that makes a Cybertronian stronger.

"The tables have turned" said Skywarp. "I must give this to Megatron immediately... Orrrrr... I could just keep it for myself and use it when I need it!"

* * *

**Enter Theme Song:**

**Transformers, more than meets the eye!**

**Transformers, robots in disguise!**

**Autobots wage their battle to destroy**

**The evil forces of the Decepticons!**

**Role call: **

**Ironhide **

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Max**

**Speed**

**Arcee**

**Cliffjumper**

**AND Optimus Prime!**

**Transformers Aero!**

* * *

Skywarp hid his treasure as Soundwave appeared to join him.

"Soundwave!" said Skywarp. "I am still on the trail of that energon, it's taking me days to find it."

"Megatron grows impatient with you Skywarp" said Soundwave. "You must pick up the pace. I have come, as sent by Megatron, to aid you in your search."

"Thank you, Soundwave!" said Skywarp.

"Shut up!" said Soundwave. "Ravage will help us sniff it out!"

Soundwave deployed his pod that Ravage rests in when he isn't being used and Ravage emerged. "There is an energon deposit here and we need your help to find it."

Ravage, a panther type Decepticon, began sniffing out the energon trail. Soundwave and Skywarp followed while Ravage led the way.

* * *

Knockout and his troop of Decepticon drones had arrived at their destination, Detroit Michigan, to find a vehichle mode of his chosing.

"Commander Knockout, Megatron says that this is the Automobile capitol of this country, as his research suggests. We should have no trouble getting you a car to transform into" said one of the drones, who did most of the talking among his drone counterparts.

"Make sure it's sleek, hot and fast!" said Knockout. "Nothing junky or slow!"

"Yes, yes I know Knockout!" said the lead drone. "I know." Knockout didn't have a vehicle mode so he had to stay hidden while the vehicle drones went after one, they could obtain data for the car while in vehicle mode.

It took them a while, but they finally found a good car for him to take his model after.

"Here you are, commander knockout" said the lead drone. "It's called a Dodge Viper."

"I like it!" said Knockout. "Love the Cherry Red finish." Knockout scanned the data and transformed into an earth vehicle for the first time. "Thank you guys. Now let's go patrol, ha ha ha ha!"

While they were rolling out, Starscream came on his radio.

"Knockout, have you obtained your vehicle mode yet?" said Starscream.

"Afirmative" said Knockout. "Me and the boys are out on a drive."

"Don't get too comfortable" said Starscream. "You will be going after something for Lord Megatron, which convieniently happens to be in Detroit!"

"Fill me in, Scream" said Knockout.

"Near a local racing stadium are what we believe to be energon cubes in human possession" said Starscream. "Rip it from their hands and destroy all evidence!"

"Will do, Starscream" said Knockout. "Over and out!"

Knockout and the drones made a U turn and headed toward the coordinants that Starscream sent him.

* * *

At the Autobot base, Ratchet had gotten two different readings on Decepticon activity, one in the Sahara and one in Detroit Michigan.

"Bumblebee, come quick!" said Ratchet.

"What is it Ratchet?" said Bee.

"We've got Decepticon activity again. We will need to send some of you on missions again" said Ratchet.

"I will go to detroit!" said Bumblebee. "I love that place!"

"Bee, can I accompany you?" said Max.

"Sure, kid!" said Bee. "I'll show you some more ways to kick Decepticon tail pipe and some of the best groves on the detroit roads!"

Ratchet gave Bumblebee a mean look.

"But we will go the speed limit, right Max?" said Bee.

"Right, of course!" said Max as he and Bumblebee crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Very well, but keep this strictly within the protocol" said Ratchet.

"Yes, Ratchet!" said Bumblebee.

"Hey Ratchet, can we go with them?" said Jesse, as he looked at Liz.

"Yea, I've always wanted to go to Michigan" said Liz.

"Very well, but do as Bumblebee says" said Ratchet. "He's...(he gulped)... in charge!"

Liz and Jesse climbed into the backseat of Max, and they went through the ground bridge portal.

Max pause before he drove into the portal, and noticed Speed studying. "Last chance, Speed, wanna go?" said Max.

Speed shook his head no as he continued to look at the computer.

"Suit yourself" said Max as he drove through the portal.

"Speed, I will need you on ground bridge duty while we go, please!" said Ratchet as he prepared to go with Cliff Jumper and Arcee to the Sahara.

"Sure, Ratchet" said Speed as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Ratchet, wait!" said Jackie.

"Darn it! Almost had it!" said Ratchet as he was trying to leave before they caught up.

"Yes!" said Andre, who had finally gotten over his lazy ways and shared Jackie's facination with fighting Robots and helping them save the planet.

"Very well, said Ratchet as he transformed into his vehicle mode, and the two "crazy" teenagers climbed aboard.

* * *

Bumblebee, Max, Jesse, and Liz had arrived at Detroit and they began looking for the Decepticons.

"Ratchet said they were headed for the southern part of the town, so let's move!" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee took the lead as he drove down the streets. Max had the humans in his car with him. Liz, was enjoying the sites from the back seat. Jesse loved looking at all the cars in the dealerships that they passed by. It didn't take them long to find a race track.

"Their beacons seem to stop here" said Bumblebee.

"Let's get a closer look" said Max.

He saw a shiny red car enter the track followed by four black cybertronian looking cars following him.

"There they are!" said Max. "Let's go!"

"Dude this blue fuel makes these cars preform like a dream!" said one of the drivers.

"I know!" said another driver. "We should see if we can find more of these things."

Knockout parked behind them, and began to rev his engine.

"Hey!" said one of the drivers. "Shut the engine down, not everyone is rich enough to own a car like that!"

"I don't need your earth money!" said Knockout as he transformed. "I just want those energon cubes!"

"No, these are ours!" said the other driver. "We stole them fair and square!"

"And we will steal them back!" said Knockout.

Bumblebee entered in the gates where the confrontation was happening, still in vehicle mode. He then took it upon himself to ram into Knockout's legs and knock him over, thus allowing the drivers to escape.

"Who did that?" said Knockout.

Bumblebee transformed in front of him. "I did!"

"Oh, I've heard of you!" said Knockout. "The infamous Bumblebee."

"You must be Knockout!" said Bee. "You're alot slower than what I've heard."

"On these legs, maybe" said Knockout. "But I bet you couldn't keep up on wheels!"

"Let's make a wager, Knockout" said Bumblebee. "We are at a race track right? How about we settle this car to car? Me and my rookie friend, Max verses you and your vehicons? Winner takes the energon cubes.

"Hey!" said one of the drivers, who returned. "I want in too!"

"Fine!" said Bumblebee.

"Alright, I'll play your game!" said Knockout.

Max had let Liz out near the gate. Jesse wanted to sit in the passenger seat with his helmet to get the experience of a lifetime.

"Do you know how long, I've waited for this?" said Jesse. "I am excited!"

"Me too!" said Max.

Bumblebee, Max, Knockout, four vehicons and one of the race car drivers had lined up for the start.

It was a race that none of them could afford to lose.

* * *

Ratchet, Cliffjumper, and Arcee, as well as Jackie and Andre had arrived to the desert to look for the Decepticons.

"You know whatever they have dug up, won't be taken easily" said Cliffjumper.

"I know" said Ratchet. "I wish Optimus, Ironhide and Thundercracker weren't so busy right now, they would be much better suited for this mission than me!"

"You'll do fine, Ratchet" said Arcee.

"Hey guys, foot prints in the sand!" said Jackie as she pointed at the large prints.

"There isn't much sand trying to cover the tracks, so we should be right behind them!" said Andre.

The Autobots and Jackie looked at Andre, surprised.

"What?" said Andre. "My grades have picked up recently. Didn't think I was smart did you?"

They all just shrugged and continued on. Andre rolled his eyes and kept walking. They pause when they heard jet engines.

"Starscream? Megatron?" said Jackie as she was trying to guess who was closing in on them.

Just then, Soundwave and Skywarp landed near them.

"Hello, Autobots!" said Skywarp. "And look you brought fleshy humans with you!"

"Ravage attack!" said Soundwave as Ravage appeard out of nowhere and attacked Arcee.

Cliffjumper grabbed Ravage and threw him off of Arcee.

"Thanks, Cliff!" said Arcee who was eying Ravage's every move, as he circled around he and Cliffjumper.

"You're the con who helped scrap Jazz!" said Cliffjumper. "I am going to take you down!"

Ravage just growled and said something provokative to Cliffjumper.

"That's it!" said Cliffjumper as he lunged at Ravage, but was shot down by Skywarp.

"Ha ha ha!" said Skywarp. "You're just as weak as ever, Cliffjumper!"

"You are going to eat your words!" said Cliffjumper as he shot Skywarp in the mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Scrap that hurt!" said Skywarp.

"Ravage, destroy Autobot allies!" said Soundwave as he pointed to Jackie and Andre.

"Dude this is so not cool!" said Andre.

"Run!" said Jackie.

Ravage chased both Jackie and Andre. Cliffjumper started shooting at Ravage, and then proceeded to start scrapping him. He grabbed Ravage and pulled his head off, ending the Decepticon's life.

"That was for Jazz, you punk!" said Cliffjumper, getting a feeling that he bettered his revenge for his partner's death. But he still had Arcee and Ratchet fighting Soundwave and Skywarp.

Ratchet fell at Soundwave's feet after getting punched in the stomach area. "Die Autobot medic!"

Arcee was getting pushed around by Skywarp.

"No you don't!" said Cliffjumper as he lunged toward Skywarp. "No one is going to kill my friends ever again!" Cliff brutally attacked Skywarp, in an attempt to scrap him. Soundwave turned his attention to him, instead of Ratchet.

"Die Autobot!" said Soundwave as he blasted Cliff off of Skywarp.

"You barbaric Autobots!" said Skywarp as he collected himself. "Scrap them Soundwave!"

Ratchet caught Soundwave off guard and used one of his swords to hit Soundwave good in the head. Soundwave fell backward, motionless.

Skywarp, seeing that he had been defeated, decided to retreat in his cowardly way, leaving Soundwave behind.

"That coward!" said Soundwave as he got back up, transformed and flew off in a huff.

"Thank you Cliffjumper!" said Jackie.

"You saved our butts!" said Andre.

"No problem!" said Cliffjumper. "I am just glad to finally be rid of that Ravage!"

"Speed, bridge us back!" said Ratchet. "I think we have all earned a rest."

"Thanks, Cliffjumper" said Arcee. "I owe you one."

"Naaaah" said Cliff as he walked into the bridge.

* * *

The race had began and Bumblebee had taken the lead away from the driver who was trying to get the energon for his own use. Max followed Bumblebee and acted as a teammate. Liz sat in the stands watching the race happen, she was kind of nervous knowing that Jesse was sitting in Max, while he was going so fast, but she soon got over it because Max was in control. Her thoughts moved to Jackie and Andre, what were they doing?

Knockout then used a slingshot manuver, with the assist of one of the vehicons to get a run at Bumblebee. Knockout was right on the human driver's bumber and decided to wreck him. The driver hit the wall hard and spun into the grass. He was trapped in the car.

"Max finish the race, I've got to help that human!" said Bumblebee.

"Ten-four!" said Max as he blasted by Knockout and started to pull away. Knockout was enfuriated that Max was able to get by him.

"Hey all you worthless vehicons, where's my help out here?" said Knockout. "Urrrgh! Scrap metal heads!"

The last lap was over and Max was the winner, which meant that he and Bee would take the cubes.

"Are you okay, human?" said Bee as he pulled on the crumbled up body of the car to help the human driver to climb out.

"I am fine. And the name's Axel!" said the human.

"Good... Axel" said Bumblebee.

"It's a nickname, of course" said Axel.

"I can't believe you beat me!" said Knockout, confronting Max.

"I've been waiting for this a whole lot longer than you, Decetpticon!" said Max. "And besides, that was a cheep move you pulled on that human!"

"Who cares?" said Knockout. "Just like I don't care about this stupid race. I planned on taking the energon anyway!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Bumblebee as he shot Knockout.

"NO! My paint!" said Knockout. "This won't fix easily!"

"Should we retreat?" said the lead drone.

"Starscream, the ground bridge!" said Knockout on his radio. "You stay here and scrap them all!" said Knockout as he cowered into the bridge.

Bumblebee and Max started shooting at the drones when they went after the humans. They took them down, one by one. But one still stood and it aimed at one of the humans before he was destroyed. Jesse saw the blast headed for Axel and jumped to push him out of the way. But the blast hit him in the leg.

"JESSE!" said Liz who watched in horror as she watch Jesse fall as his leg was injured. She rushed to his aid, and tried to help him stop the bleeding.

Axel ran up to an emergency kit and grabbed some bandages and gaus.

"Jesse, are you okay?" said Max.

"I'm...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW... fine, buddy!" said Jesse.

"What are you going to tell your dad?" said Liz.

"I don't know" said Jesse. "I'm not worried about that right now."

"Ratchet we need a bridge now!" said Bumblebee.

The bridge came up and Max carried Jesse through and Liz ran after him through the bridge.

Bumblebee looked toward Axel.

"Tell him I said thanks!" said Axel.

"Will do!" said Bumblebee.

"If you ever need any help, please let me know!" said Axel.

"Okay..." said Bumblebee. There was just too much going on in his mind. He was worried about Jesse's injuries.

"Ratchet is going to kill me!" said Bee as he ran into the ground bridge with the energon cubes.

The other driver came back to the track not long after Bumblebee left.

"Did they take it?" said the other driver.

"Yes" said Axel. "But it was for the best."

* * *

**Looks like things are about to get interesting. Skywarp has a relic that he could use for his own purposes, and has chosen to hide it from Megatron. Jesse is injured, but looks like he will be okay. And Cliffjumper finally got revenge on Ravage for helping Barricade kill Jazz. But you can imagine how this probably ticks Soundwave off, just about as much as he is ticked at Skywarp for leaving him.**

**Next episode will feature, Thundercracker, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Starscream, Megatron and more!**

**Let me know what you think. I love getting reviews. This is probably my longest chapter yet.**

**AND if you want to follow me on facebook, I run 2 Transformers pages for two of my favorite characters. They are called "Thundercracker(TFP Fan)" and "Ironhide (TFP)".**

**Thank you guys for reading and God Bless!**

**SuperMarioKyle**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Enemy Brotherly Shove

**In the last episode of Transformers Aero: **

**Knockout got his vehicle mode and challenged Max and Bumblebee to a race for the energon cubes, along with another race car driver. In an effort to save the race car driver, known as Axel, Jesse Tucker's leg was injured by a blast from one of the vehicons. **

**And Cliffjumper, along with Ratchet and Arcee, took on Skywarp, Soundwave and Ravage. Cliff got revenge on Ravage as being the last surviving attacker on Jazz, when he was killed. With Ravage being killed, Soundwave is now left with one less minion. Skywarp also made a discovery that he has decided to utilize for his own selfish purposes, a form of Apex Armor that makes any Cybertronian stronger.**

**In THIS Episode: **

**Starscream and Sunstorm waste no time carrying out Megatron's mission, while Ironhide and Thundercracker try to stop him. Given Thundercracker's past alliance with the Decepticons and working under Starscream, this little match up could become akward.**

**And Optimus Prime goes up against Megatron to fight for an important relic. Neither of them can afford to lose.**

**Jesse recovers from his injuries from the previous episode.**

** IAmASonOfPoseidon98, I am so glad you like what you have seen, you rock! :)**

** guest one, I like your input and ideas and I may use some of them. I am still scheming up ideas that will go along with my plot. While I find it tough redo Wheelie, anything is possible I guess. I gotta do what is best for my story and for some of the way, keeping to my plans is one of them. But I am open to any ideas you or anyone else can throw at me! :)**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND NOTHING?" yelled a very angry and fed up Megatron at Skywarp when he learned that Skywarp was the reason for he and Soundwave's failure. "I sent you to look for energon, you fool! And yet you and Soundwave bring back nothing but the dead body of Ravage?"

"It was the Auto..." said Skywarp as he tries to give his reason.

"Excuses aren't going to fly anymore Skywarp!" said Megatron. "Your constant failures are getting old and tiresome. You better hope I see more out of you in the future!"

"Yes Lord Megatron" said Skywarp, shaking with fear.

"Dismissed!" said Megatron.

Skywarp exited the room, as Soundwave entered with news for the Decepticon leader.

"We have picked up a high powered energon reading in the southern region of this country" said Soundwave. "I believe it is of some interest to you."

"It can't be!" said Megatron as he looked at the scanner. "The only thing that has an energon reading of that magnitude is... We cannot let the Autobots find it!"

"Who do you want me to send?" said Soundwave.

"I will go!" said Megatron. "A power source of this magnitude will draw Optimus Prime himself. And I want to make sure the job is done right!"

"I understand, Lord Megatron" said Soundwave. "What do I tell commander Starscream if he radioes in?"

"Just tell him to keep working!" said Megatron. "We need all the energon we can get!"

Soundwave shook his head and went back to his duties.

* * *

**Enter Theme Song:**

**Transformers, more than meets the eye!**

**Transformers, robots in disguise!**

**Autobots wage their battle to destroy**

**The evil forces of the Decepticons!**

**Role call: **

**Ironhide **

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Max**

**Speed**

**Arcee**

**Cliffjumper**

**AND Optimus Prime!**

**Transformers Aero!**

* * *

Back at the Autobot Base, Ratchet was looking for signs of any new signal pop ups from relics hidden across the globe. His face lit up when a signal all of a sudden popped up on the computer screen.

"Optimus, look!" said Ratchet pointing to a location on the map on the screen. "We are getting a beacon from a famous relic."

"Any word on what it is?" said Optimus.

"I am affraid that we won't know unless we check it out" said Ratchet. "It's hard to scramble the codes."

"Bridge me there, Ratchet" said Optimus. "I will take the task of reaching it before the Decepticons do!"

"Optimus" said Bumblebee. "Please, let me go with you!"

"I am sorry Bumblebee" said Optimus. "I feel this mission is for me alone!"

"Yes sir" said Bumblebee.

"Optimus" said Max. "Why must you go alone? If I may ask.

"Because, if this relic is so heavily incripted, I am sure that Megatron will put it upon himself to retrieve it" said Optimus. "No one here, other than me is capable of fighting Megatron, except maybe Ironhide."

"Would you like me to assist?" said Ironhide.

"No" said Optimus. "Ratchet has your assignment waiting for you." Optimus walked into the bridge portal to begin his mission.

Ironhide looked down, as if he was disapointed. Not even he was good enough for Optimus to want his help? No matter, he was needed elsewhere and his own emotions were not going to get in the way.

"Ratchet, what do you need me to do?" said Ironhide.

"You will accompany someone to go after Starscream" said Ratchet. "I know Megatron has him going after more energon mines and we cannot afford to let them get anymore at this time!"

"Alright, let's go!" said Ironhide. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go!" said Thundercracker. "I need to sever all ties with Starscream and the Decepticons! And facing him instead of hiding here in-base will be a good way to not only prove my loyalty to the Autobots, but to prove to myself that I have completely strayed away from Megatron's path!"

Ironhide had to think about it for a couple of minutes. He quickly came to a conclusion.

"Do you promise not to let your personal emotions of hatred for Starscream and your other brothers get in the way?"

"For the record, I can't hate my brothers, but no I will not let them get to me if that's what you mean" said Thundercracker.

"Very well" said Ironhide. "You will be my partner for this mission." Ironhide and Thundercracker transformed and went into the portal, when Ratchet readied it.

"Now to get back to work" said Ratchet.

"Wait!" said Max. "Have you got any word from Jesse on his condition?"

Bumblebee lifted his head when he heard Max ask that. He was still feeling guilty about putting him in danger, although all he got was a hurt leg, any human injury or casualty didn't sit well with the Autobots.

"Yes" said Ratchet. "He called in this morning and told us that he is fine and his leg is in a cast that he can walk in. Mostly burns, no broken bones. It's a good thing I disinfected him of the energon blast from that Vehicon, before he went to the hospital or the earth doctors may never have let him."

"Needless to say, I am relieved to hear that he is okay" said Bumblebee. "But I still feel to blame for his injury."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Bumblebee!" said Max. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was in charge, Max" said Bee. "It is my fault!"

"Hush!" said Ratchet. "Both of you! No need on living in the past! Everything turned out fine!"

"Thanks Ratchet" said Bumblebee, as he transformed to leave the base to go patrolling.

* * *

When Optimus arrived at the coordinates, he quickly learned that the relic was somewhere on one of the biggest mountains on Earth; Mount Everest!

"Ratchet, I have arrived to the location!" said Optimus. "It appears to be somewhere on this mountain."

"According to human text books, this mountain is called Mount Everest!" said Ratchet on radio.

"Where did you get a human text book?" said Optimus.

"Andre just dropped by" said Ratchet. "Apparently he takes a class on Earth Geography!"

"Hmmm. It may benefit us to learn more about Earth Geography" said Optimus. "Note that for the future. Optimus Prime out." said Optimus.

Optimus transformed and tried to find a place on the mountain that he could drive. He wasn't so successfull due to the terrain being so rocky. He decided to climb the mountain instead. With all the snow everywhere, it wouldn't be easy on him, but he had to find the relic before Megatron, who could use his v-mode to get to it, being his vehicle mode is a cybertronian jet.

"Ratchet, can you tell me how much I lack reaching the relic?" said Optimus.

"You are about to reach it, just a few more steps" said Ratchet.

Optimus climbed as fast as he could until he had reached the check point. No Decepticons in sight. It was a good opportunity. Almost too good. He had to move fast to remove the snow covering it and get out of there.

"Optimus, I am picking up another life signal near your location, but it isn't Decepticon" said Ratchet.

"Autobot?" said Optimus.

"It appears to be an Autobot signal" said Ratchet. "I need to scan further, just focus on uncovering the relic."

* * *

Ironhide and Thundercracker made it to their destination, which was in Austrailia(in a similar location as where Skywarp was found and reactivated) and wasted no time trying to track down Starscream. They followed a trail of leaking energon, only to find that it was a trap set by Starscream himself.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed Starscream when he saw Ironhide and Thundercracker. "Well isn't this awesome? The weapon bot and the traitor-con!"

Thundercracker began to clamp his fist and tried to lunge at him, but Ironhide held him back before he could do it.

"Don't let him get to you, that's what he wants" said Ironhide.

"Yes, that's what I want!" said Starscream. "You and your pathetic Autobots have poisoned his mind long enough. This isn't just about energon anymore, this is personal!"

"Personal how, Starscream?" said Thundercracker.

"You even have to ask?" said Starscream. "You betrayed me and the Decepticons, when things were looking low! You abandoned us! How can I not take that personal? You will probably shift sides again once Megatron retrieves that next relic, and you see that we are the winning side!"

"I have chosen to leave Megatron and his barbaric ways!" said Thundercracker. "I knew I would have to sacrifice my friendship with you, and my rank amongst you, but I don't care about that anymore. Optimus offers more honor than Megatron ever will, if you were wise, you'd join us!"

"You sound just like Optimus Prime!" said Starscream. "Maybe you really have changed."

"Are you just gonna sit there and yap all day?" said Ironhide as he deployed his cannons and prepared to fight.

"The lug is right!" said Starscream. "Fortunately for me, I am not alone... Sunstorm... here.. now!"

"All hail Megatron!" said Sunstorm as he landed right behind Starscream. The yellow seeker was more than ready for his first fight on earth.

"Oh I see you finally found him!" said Thundercracker. "Is he your new mindless punching bag?"

"Aaaaaargh!" grunted Sunstorm as he shot a missile at Ironhide and Thundercarker. They both moved before it hit them.

"I am leaving with that energon, Decepticon, so you better just watch out!" said Ironhide to Sunstorm.

Sunstrom lunged at him, preparing to slash his face but Ironhide grabbed him and slammed him hard into a rock wall.

"You will pay for that, Autobot!" said Sunstorm as he tried it again and failed once more.

Starscream and Thundercracker were in jet mode and shooting at each other. Thundercracker had Starscream in his sights and was about to fire until they went into a cloud and Starscream disappeared.

"Oh scraaaaaaaa-" said Thundercracker as he felt Starscream in robot mode now on top of him, punching him and trying to make him fall.

Thundercracker transformed and started to punch back at Starscream, while they were both free falling. Starscream landed a punch to Thundercracker's face, while Thundercracker, in return kicked Starscream in the leg. Both traded hits, kicks and ouches as they both continued to fall and got closer and closer to the ground. In the knick of time, they both transformed and were flying again.

"I can't believe you left us for the Autobots, that still gets me everytime I think about it" said Starscream.

"You should be used to it by now" said Thundercracker. "You have Sunstorm to beat up on and use as your personal servant now. What became of Skywarp? Did he leave too?"

"Skywarp is a fool!" said Starscream. "I wouldn't trust him with my energon waste particles!"

"I am sorry for all the pain I caused you Starscream, but I cannot go back!" said Thundercracker as he continued to shoot at Starscream.

Ironhide was beginning to wonder if Sunstorm was trying to wear him out, because he had alot more energy than he did, which made up for his lack of strength.

"Why don't you come over here and fight me like a real Cybertronian warrior?" said Ironhide.

"Fat chance, I may not be Starscream, but I'm not stupid either!" said Sunstorm. "I can't match his brilliance but I can do what I can."

"You're a world class suckup!" said Ironhide, hoping to coax him into a more elaborate and physical fight.

"Suck up?" said Sunstorm. "You are Optimus Prime's second in command are you not? Isn't sucking up part of your job?"

"You are playing a dangerous game, seeker" said Ironhide. "If you were smart, you would go back to your fearless leader and ask for some dignity, but it looks like you lost it when you were born, I've never seen a bright yellow Decepticon before!"

Sunstorm didn't like what Ironhide was implying. He knew he had to stand up for his "honor". He recklesly transformed and flew directly in Ironhide's direction and started firing missiles at him. Ironhide was waiting for the right moment and when he got close enough he jumped on the bright yellow jet and began blasting him.

"Had enough yet?" said Ironhide.

"Yeah of you" said Sunstorm as he transformed back into robot mode and tried to wrestle Ironhide off of him.

He picked a bad time to do so, though because Ironhide had pinned him down. Ironhide then punched him in the head, knocking him out, and tossed him aside. No sooner did he beat Sunstorm, seven Decepticon drones surrounded him.

"You are under arrest" said the first drone.

"Put down your cannons and you will live" said the second drone.

"Alright, I'll play your game!" said Ironhide as he put his cannons away.

While this was going on, just a few clicks behind them, Starscream and Thundercracker continued to butt heads. Thundercracker wasn't about to give up and neither was Starscream.

* * *

Optimus' digging through the snow had finally paid off, or had it? He found something alright but it wasn't the hammer of Solus prime.

"What is this?" said Optimus as he lifted up the large jar.

A blast came from behind him, nearly missing his head. It was Megatron. He transformed from his jet mode and walked up to Optimus.

"I take it you have uncovered the relic" said Megatron. "You might want to give it up before you get hurt, Prime."

"There is no way that I will let you walk away with this relic, Megatron" said Optimus. "Not on this day, nor any other day."

"Then I must destroy you, Prime!" said Megatron. "I will not let such a trinket such as the hammer of Solus Prime, become another tool that you can use against me! I will pry it out your cold dead hands if I have to!"

"That outcome is highly unlikely Megatron!" said Optimus. "But I will fight with honor to protect what rightfully belongs to us Autobots!"

"Very well" said Megatron as he readied his cannon and his sword and charged at Optimus with a loud growl. Optimus readied his weapons and approached the battle the same way. They both locked swords, Megatron took the first hit, punching Optimus in the face. Prime returned with a head butt knocking Megatron to the ground as he started to roll down the mountain. He quickly collected himself and transformed in to his jet mode to get back to fighting for the relic.

As soon as he landed near Optimus to continue fighting, the shadow of another Cybertronian life force could be seen; Optimus and Megatron were too intensely in their battle to even notice.

Megatron had finally gained the upper hand, he kicked Prime's legs, causing him to fall over and Megatron put his leg on Optimus Prime's head, as he was prepared to cut his head off.

"Today is the day where you shall live no longer, Optimus Pr-" Megatron had barely gotten the last part out when he felt a big shock go across his back before he could even lower his blade.

"A paralysis ray?" said Megatron as he fell down.

Optimus looked up to see that a smaller Autobot had shot Megatron with a paralizing ray gun, which was powered by a very rare Orange Energon. He stood up by the immobile, but alert body of Megatron.

"Thank you fellow Autobot" said Optimus. "Who might I thank for saving my life and allowing us Autobots a victory?"

The stranger lifted up his head and just laughed.

Optimus looked puzzled. "Why are you laughing?" he said.

"I haven't been an Autobot since the great war on Cybertron" said the stranger, who was about the same size as Bumblebee and was colored green. "I am a complete rogue."

"Than why did you save me from Megatron, here?" said Optimus. "Wait... is this jar just a mear beacon, set up as a trap?"

"You catch on fast, big boy" said the stranger. "Name's Wasp... and you and your buddy, Megatron are both history!"

"Over my dead..." said Optimus being cut off by the same ray that took Megatron down.

"Let me tell you both who I am, and why I am here" said Wasp as he walked around Optimus and Megatron as they lay still, unable to move. "I am a flunkee from the Autobot Elite guard, and have been looking for a way to exact my revenge on the Autobots, while at the same time getting rid of the Decepticon mennace that I dispise so much! I have big plans for you both! I am the leader of a large armada of Cybertronian Pirates. They consist of me, being the leader, a few rogue Decepticons and a large number of Insecticons... and we have no intention of letting you or Megatron stand in the way of our cause!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet was monitering Optimus Prime's position and had discovered a beacon. He noticed that it was an Autobot symbol, but he still proceeded with caution as it appeard that Optimus and Megatron's fight had gone to a hault.

"Bumblebee, Arcee I need you to go to Optimus' aid now!" said Ratchet. "I have a bad feeling about this, and I think Optimus is in need of backup.

Bumblebee and Arcee without question, transformed and went through the portal that Ratchet prepared for them and went through.

Once through, they readied their weapons, seeing that Optimus Prime and Megatron were both lying helpless on the ground.

"By the Allspark!" said Arcee.

"Arcee look out!" said Bumblebee as he grabbed her to avoid the blast from behind some trees up head.

"Autobot scum!" said Wasp. "Come face me like a warrior!"

"Who are you?" said Bumblebee.

"I am Wasp!" said Wasp. "And I am going to take your leader and Megatron, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode, in which he had installed snow tires, to go after Wasp to prevent him from taking the leaders. Wasp came from behind the tree he was hiding behind and began to fight Bumblebee.

Bumblebee transformed and lunged at Wasp, who in return did the same, leaving them locking their arms in a wrestling like manner.

"I remember you, you're Bumblebee!" said Wasp. "You were a fellow Elite Guard flunkee!"

"I put that behind me, Wasp!" said Bumblebee. "Have you? Obviously not!"

"I will give you one chance to join me, Bumblebee" said Wasp. "Together we can be leaders of a large armada, instead of you being a mear foot soldier to Optimus Prime, or whoever will lead the Autobots in his absence."

"Sorry Wasp, but not everyone who flunks the Elite Guard, becomes a traitor like you" said Bumblebee as he blasted Wasp with one of his guns.

Wasp fell backward and grunted. "You will pay for that, Autobot!" said Wasp.

"If you haven't noticed, you are an Autobot too!"

"Never call me that again!" said Wasp. "I hate all Autobots and Decepticons! You just used your chance, now die!"

Wasp pointed his paralysis gun at Bumblebee, and charged it up to maximum power. When he fired it however, Arcee, who had came out of no where, jumped in the way so that Bumblebee could continue to fight him.

"Arcee!" yelled Bumblebee.

Wasp could only laugh at the sight of what just happened.

"Puny Autobot!" said Wasp. "You're sacrifice will be in vain."

It looked like Bumblebee was about to get shot with the paralysis gun, but then Soundwave appeared to attempt to rescue Megatron, firing an intentionally missed blast at Wasp's head as a warning.

"Give me your weapon!" said Soundwave. "Or I will be forced to kill you!"

"You really think I am scared of you and your creepy voice?" said Wasp.

Soundwave aimed his cannon and shot the paralysis gun out of Wasp's hand. It appeared that the tables had turned on Wasp's plan. However, Wasp had one more trick in his head.

"Your name is Soundwave isn't it?" said Wasp. "Then this next attack should be all too familiar to you."

Wasp readied another gun that released sound-waves. "Say good bye you creeps!" said Wasp as he pointed the gun down and sent Soundwave, Bumblebee, and Arcee flying down the mountain.

"Fools!" said Wasp. "I have optained too much and worked too hard to let some bots and cons make a fool out of me."

Wasp signaled his ship to come to his location. A few of his Insecticons came out to help him load Optimus and Megatron onto their ship.

When Wasp was about to board the ship, Bumblebee had made his way back up the mountain to try and stop him one last time. But by the time he got to Wasp, the door had closed on the ship and it flew away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Bumblebee.

Soundwave came back to the location, and saw that Wasp and his leader were gone.

"What happened to Lord Megatron?" said Soundwave.

"He's gone, along with Optimus Prime" said Bumblebee.

Soundwave threw the paralyzed body of Arcee to Bumblebee before he transformed and flew back to base, because he had no time to mess with Bumblebee.

Ratchet radioed in to Bumblebee, curious about what just happened? "Bumblebee, what happened? Where are Optimus and Megatron's life signals?" said Ratchet.

"I have failed, Ratchet" said Bumblebee. "They have been captured by a Rogue Autobot, who is heavily reinforced with Insecticons. First Jesse and now Optimus! How many more teammates am I going to fail and lose?"

"Shut up, Bumblebee!" said Ratchet. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself! I am sure it wasn't your fault! You can give me the details when you get back!"

"Arcee is going to need your help, Ratchet" said Bumblebee. "Paralysis gun got her."

Bumblebee was about to walk into the portal that Ratchet opened up when he saw something that caught his eye. The paralysis gun that Soundwave shot out of Wasps hand had been left behind. This would come in handy for Ratchet, when he tried to fix Arcee.

* * *

Starscream had almost blasted Thundercracker's head off a few times, while they continued to fight. Starscream could tell that there was no changing his brother's mind, angering him further.

"Thundercracker, you have officially lost your mind!" said Starscream. "I will see to it that you meet justice for betraying the Decepticons!"

"I just want you to know Starscream, that I am never returning to the Decepticons and I am officially cutting all ties with you, Skywarp, Megatron and all the other Decepticons!" said Thundercracker. "That chapter of my life is dead and gone! Accept it! I am an Autobot now!"

"So be it... Autobot!" said Starscream. He then pushed Thundercracker down and was ready to slash him with his sharp fingers, but Thundercracker then blasted him with one of his missiles, sending Starscream flying into a rock wall.

Meanwhile, Ironhide was surrounded by drones. He was cooperating with them, giving them a false sense of security. One of the drones did exactly what he expected they would do, pulled out a gun and prepared to kill Ironhide. Luckily for Ironhide, this was all predicted.

"Hands in the air, Autobot!" said the first drone again.

"Okay" said Ironhide as he reached behind his back for a couple of grenade's that Bulkhead gave him.

"Now, sit down and prepare to be destroyed!" said the second drone.

"Okay, this game is over!" said Ironhide as he threw five grenades at five of the decepticon drones. "Oh boy, better get out of here!" said Ironhide as he transformed and drove away as the drones kept shooting at him. The next thing they knew, they were blowing up because of the grenades that Ironhide planted on them.

Ironhide transformed back into robot mode after the exploding was over and he went back over to see if any of them survived.

"Looks like they are all scrap metal" said Ironhide.

"Ironhide, Ironhide!" said Ratchet over the radio.

"What is it?" said Ironhide.

"You and Thundercracker need to come back to base, NOW!" said Ratchet.

"Bah, alright!" said Ironhide. "Thundercracker, let's go!"

Thundercracker transformed and flew into the portal that Ratchet set up. Ironhide was about to walk into the portal when Sunstorm woke up from his massive knockout and charged Ironhide one more time, only to be punched again by the big Autobot.

"Decepticon punk!" said Ironhide as he walked into the closing portal.

Sunstorm shook off that big hit and went over to help up Starscream.

"Those blasted Autobots will pay for what they have done!" said Starscream.

"Starscream, please return to the ship!" said Knockout over the radio.

"What's the problem?" said Starscream.

"I have just gotten word from Soundwave, that Megatron has been... captured!" said Knockout.

"Ah scrap!" said Starscream. "Quick Sunstorm, we must return to the ship!"

"Stupid Autobots!" said Sunstorm as he followed Starscream back to their ship.

* * *

**Oh scrap! It looks like Optimus Prime and Megatron have been captured by a dreanged, former Autobot and his armada of Anti-Autobot/Decepticon pirates, a group who hates both sides and seeks to destroy them. It looks like the energon that Starscream and Sunstorm and Ironhide and Thundercracker was fighting over was left untouched.**

**Next episode should be epic... Within the next few episodes, I will do one that focuses mainly on the human characters, as I have come to notice, thier rolls have been almost worthless so far. So many characters to work with, such little time.**

**As usual, feedback, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome... just be nice about it.**

**Until the next time, thank you and peace out!**

**- SuperMarioKyle!**


	14. Chapter 14: Be brave my friends

**In the last episode, Optimus Prime and Megatron were abducted by a new enemy. The ex Autobot, Wasp and his armada of Insecticons have them captive and it is unknown what Wasp plans to do with them. **

**Meanwhile, the Autobots and Decepticons are without leaders and must try to keep up the pace on the energon race** **without them, for the time being. **

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" said Starscream. "What do you mean Lord Megatron is captured? There is no way that Megatron would fall for such a small trap."

"It's just like I told you!" said Soundwave. "Some rogue Autobot used a bunch of fancy gadgets and took Megatron away."

"Well, this is rather unfortunate!" said Starscream. "I will assume command until our master is found! We must act swiftly to make sure that we don't lose sight of the energon race as well. We can't allow the Autobots to gain any energon. Optimus Prime is probably laughing right now."

"I don't think so, Starscream" said Soundwave.

"Why not?" said Starscream.

"Because he is also captured!" said Soundwave.

"So the great Optimus Prime has been captured as well..." said Starscream. "This gives us a slight advantage. There are far more of us than there are of them. I highly doubt the Autobots will give us too much trouble! Ready the display screen, I have an announcement to make."

Soundwave prepared the the display screen for the gathered group of Decepticons, to prepare them for Starscream's speech.

"Fearless Decepticon warriors, I have gathered you here today to reluctantly inform you that our master, Lord Megatron has been captured" said Starscream. "I regret to inform you all that our master hasn't been seen or heard from since his capture. The hope that he still remains alive is what will drive us to continue on in his absense. However, be relieved to know that we will do everything in our power to make sure, that our leader is found. With the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, also captured we present a grave threat to the Autobots and will capitalize on this golden opportunity. The Autobots are few and we are many, thus giving US the advantage. I will inform you when we have more information! Until then, GET BACK TO WORK! Commander Starscream out!"

Knockout and Sunstorm were standing beside eachother exchanging puzzled expressions and thoughts.

"Look's like Starscream is calling the shots now" said Knockout.

"We should make him our leader!" said Sunstorm. "He is doing everything right while Megatron was just a big flop!"

"Ooooh please!" said Skywarp, who was listening in on the conversation. "The only thing Starscream has done right is bring us this ship and cause chaos... might I remind you that under his command we lost Thundercracker to the Autobots?"

"Whatever" said Sunstorm. "You're jealous and always have been. Starscream is the true leader of the Decepticons."

Skywarp just rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

**Enter Theme Song:**

**Transformers, more than meets the eye!**

**Transformers, robots in disguise!**

**Autobots wage their battle to destroy**

**The evil forces of the Decepticons!**

**Role call: **

**Ironhide **

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Max**

**Speed**

**Arcee**

**Cliffjumper**

**AND Optimus Prime!**

**Transformers Aero!**

* * *

The Autobots were not as enthused as the Decepticons were at all. The one who was taking the loss of Optimus Prime the hardest was Ironhide.

"What do you mean there was nothing you could have done?" said Ironhide.

"I mean, Wasp had all those powerfull gadgets and I had none!" said Bumblebee. "I did manage to snatch this one though." Bumblebee held up the paralysis gun that he had aquired after his defeat by Wasp.

"Is that the weapon that has Arcee out of commission?" said Ratchet.

"Yeah, if Soundwave hadn't have showed up to try and rescue Megatron, I would have been blasted with it too" said Bumblebee.

"Who is going to lead us now?" said Cliffjumper.

"Ironhide, should lead us for now" said Ratchet. "He is the second in command after all."

"Someone must stand and be the leader in Optimus' absense" said Ironhide. "I will reluctantly take command until Optimus Prime returns."

"Good" said Ratchet. "I know you will be a good leader until Optimus returns."

"I sure hope so" said Ironhide.

"What's the status report on Arcee, Ratchet?" said Bumblebee. "Will she live?"

"She will be fine" said Ratchet. "She just needs a few hours to recover from paralysis. Thankfully, the paraylisis gun that you snatched was able to help me find out what was hurting her."

"What is it?" said Bumblebee.

"Orange energon!" said Ratchet. "One of the most dangerous, but thankfully rare forms of energon!"

"How the scrap did Wasp get his hands on Orange energon?" said Bumblebee.

"Who knows?" said Ratchet. "It is quite possible that Wasp has more stashed away if he has a ship. Who knows what he could be hoarding in there?"

"Whatever the case, I am glad that Arcee is okay" said Bumblebee. "I am thankfull that she saved my tailpipe back there."

Just then Ratchet's computer had a message alarm sound. Ratchet went over to find that Agent Harv Thomas, their new human ally whom they haven't heard from in a while, was the sender.

"Autobots, we have an emergency to which only you can help" read Ratchet. "A Decepticon was seen in downtown Chicago! Come quick, I fear that he is got something huge, especially since he came alone, we are currently evacuating the city, as we speak! Please hurry!"

"Scrap!" said Cliffjumper. "We probably better get going then!"

"I need Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Max and Speed to come with me!" said Ironhide. "See if you can get Thundercracker to help us when he returns."

"All this for one Decepticon?" said Ratchet.

"Never underestimate your enemy" said Ironhide. "Besides, who knows which Decepticon it could be, or if there are more hiding around!"

"Looks like our search for Optimus will have to be delayed" said Ratchet.

"Nope" said Ironhide. "That is why Thundercracker left this morning. He went to search for Optimus. Autobots, transform and roll out!" said Ironhide as he and the other four Autobots transformed and went into the portal.

When the Autobots reached their destination, they had discovered that Skywarp had been waiting for them.

"Autobots!" said Skywarp. "I was hoping you'd show up!"

"What are you up to, you fool?" said Cliffjumper angrily at the Seeker.

"I'm about to put my new plan into action!" replied Skywarp. "I am sick of Starscream AND Megatron, so I am going to try to win over the Decepticon troops by destroying this entire city, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Ironhide. "Just because Optimus Prime is missing, doesn't mean we are going to back down easily! Besides, we have you out-numbered!"

"Maybe so, but I have the advantage, because I have this" said Skywarp as he revealed his hidden treasure. He pulled out a small gadget, which turned out to be the Apex armer that he had found. "See Autobots, not only am I strong enough to defeat all of you, but I am also now durable to withstand any explosions that take place in this city... as for you, probably not!"

"So he plans on wiping all of us out along with the city" said Bumblebee.

"That's kind of clever, I didn't know Skywarp was that smart" said Cliffjumper.

"Oh wait there is more!" said Skywarp. "If you are to attempt to foil my plot, you have an hour to do so, because the clock is ticking!"

The bomb, which was planted on top of a tall building was showing "59 minutes and 17 seconds".

"Scrap!" said Max. "Ironhide, what are we going to do?"

"Ratchet, we have a situation that I think you might want to know about!" said Ironhide on his radio. "We may need you and Wheelie to come and defuse a bomb!"

"A bomb?" said Ratchet. "Ironhide, what are you talking about? Who has a bomb?"

"That blasted fool, Skywarp!" said Ironhide. "We need you and Wheelie to defuse it in less than an hour, how soon can you get here?"

"I am almost done helping Arcee" said Ratchet. "I will be there in a few minutes with Wheelie."

"Thank you" said Ironhide.

"Enough talk!" said Skywarp. "More fight!" he said as he jumped off of the building and landed a few hundred feet in front of the Autobots. The Apex armor not only made him super strong, but super heavy. The road that he landed on, cracked.

"Cliffjumper, Bumblebee take his right, Max and Speed take his left!" said Ironhide. "I'll take him head on!"

Ironhide transformed and charged at Skywarp in his Truck mode.

"You silly Autobot!" said Skywarp. "You can't defeat me!"

Ironhide then transformed back into robot mode, when he was a few feet away from Skywarp and gave him a huge uppercut punch to the face.

"Ow!" said Skywarp as he got damage from Ironhide's punch. "What? I'm supposed to be..." said Skywarp.

"Strong, but not invincible!" said Ironhide.

Skywarp picked up Ironhide and thew him into one of the buildings. "Shut up, Autobot!" said Skywarp angrily.

Just then Bumblebee and Cliffjumper had just made a turn on another street to try to get the drop on Skywarp. They transformed and began to run at him, shooting him with their blasters.

"NO!" said Skywarp. "You will not get the better of me!" He then punched the ground, creating a sonic boom that pushed Bumblebee and Cliffjumper back, making them fall on a few cars.

"Hey ugly!" said Max who just happened to show up out of no where behind Skywarp. "Eat blaster!" Max and Speed began to blast at his back.

"Stop that, you insignificant rookies!" said Skywarp. "I'll scrap you both!"

"I'd so love to see you try!" said Max. "Can you even catch us?"

Max and Speed transformed into their vehicle modes and began to drive around Skywarp in circles trying to confuse him.

"Stand still, you little vermin!" said Skywarp as he was just trying to keep up with them.

"Hey did you hear something Max?" said Speed.

"Nope, did you?" said Max.

Skywarp tried to run after them and stomp them, but he couldn't catch them.

"Daaaaaaaargh!" said Skywarp. "No matter, I'm just buying time until the bomb explodes. You'll all be dead, but I won't!"

Then a blast came from up in the sky. It wasn't who the Autobots were expecting to come to their aid, as they were expecting Thundercracker, but it was Agent Harv Thomas, flying a military jet.

Ironhide got back up on his feet and he saw Agent Harv flying around shooting at Skywarp.

"Agent Harv?" said Ironhide to him over his radio. "I didn't know you could fly one of those."

"Ever since I met yall, the government has been giving me all sorts of new privilages and opportunities, this is one of them!" said Agent Harv as he continued to make Skywarp angry by blasting at him.

"Stupid human!" said Skywarp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream was searching for Skywarp around the ship, but couldn't find him.

"Knockout, have you seen Skywarp anywhere?" said Starscream.

"No Commander Starscream, I haven't since earlier today" said Knockout. "Why?"

"If that blasted Skywarp is hiding somewhere and doing something other than hunt for energon or searching for Megatron, I will severly punish him!" said Starscream.

"Starscream!" said Soundwave as he entered the control room. "I have picked up Skywarp's signal!"

"Where is he?" said Starscream as he leaned over to look at Soundwave's computer. "What the scrap is he doing there?"

"Send some troops to bring him to me now!" said Starscream. "Oh and crush any Autobot or human that dares to stand in the way! I will be there shortly!"

Soundwave gathered a group of drones to the runway of the ship and signalled them off on the mission given to them by Starscream.

"Do not fail, Decepticons!" said Soundwave.

Starscream didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to like being in charge. He knew that this feeling would be short lived. It had never occurred to him that he was capable of pulling his weight as a leader.

* * *

Ratchet and Wheelie had finally made it to the location of the fight zone and they located the bomb.

"Come on Wheelie, let's go defuse this thing" said Ratchet. "This city depends on it!"

"Let's go stop this stinking bomb!" said Wheelie as he climbed up on Ratchet's shoulder, while he climbed up to the top of the building.

Meanwhile, Skywarp's little advantage was beginning to dwindle.

"Oh no!" said Skywarp as he noticed that Ratchet was trying to defuse his bomb. "Blasted Autobots!"

Just then, Skywarp was joined by the Decepticon drones that had been sent to bring him to Starscream.

"Oh good reinforcements!" said Skywarp.

"You are under arrest!" said one of the drones.

"No! I outrank you!" said Skywarp. "You will attack the Autobots, now, and you will do it, because I will scrap you if you don't!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh" said the lead drone.

"Why not?" said a second drone. "We can always bring him in, when we are done."

"Okay" said the lead drone.

"Good!" said Skywarp as he snuck off and tried to go after Ratchet.

But when he started to climb the building, he was knocked down by Ironhide.

"Get down, you punk!" said Ironhide.

Cliffjumper then stood on top of Skywarp and took his Apex armor off.

"Thanks, Warpie!" said Cliffjumper.

Skywarp in anger shot Cliffjumper off of him. Cliffjumper fell on his back and dropped the Apex armor down on the ground. Ironhide grabbed it and put it away.

"One relic out of Decepticon hands!" said Ironhide.

Bumblebee helped Cliffjumper back up and learned that Cliff had been badly damaged by Skywarp's close range shot.

"Are you alright?" said Bee.

"I'm fine" said Cliff.

Skywarp tried to sneak off again, but this time, he was caught and tackled by Starscream, who had just arrived on the scene.

"I don't think so!" said Starscream. "You are a prisoner to the Decepticons until further notice!"

"Starscream!" said Ironhide. "Command Skywarp to turn off that bomb!"

"Why should I?" said Starscream.

"He was going to use the destruction of this city on his side, so he could try to convince the rest of your crew to follow him instead of you!" said Ironhide.

"Oh you were, were you?" said Starscream to Skywarp.

"He's talking crazy, Starscream!" lied Skywarp. "I don't know what he's talking about."

"Can it, you lousy piece of scrap!" said Starscream. "Knockout, bridge us back to the ship!"

"What about the bomb?" said Ironhide.

"What about it?" said Starscream. "I don't give a scrap, you can all be blown away for all I care!" With that said, Starscream followed his troops and his prisoner into the bridge.

"You tried, Ironhide" said Bee.

"He's just as stubborn as Megatron!" said Ironhide.

Cliffjumper took it upon himself to try and help Ratchet. He climbed up to the top of the building to help. He knew that his body was getting weak, so he had to act as fast as he could.

"We have five minutes until this thing blows and I can't figure out a fragging thing about it!" said Ratchet, nervously.

"Yeah, the circuitry is too advanced for our tools!" said Wheelie. "This makes me so scrapping mad!"

Cliffjumper felt helpless to help... until he began to think. He had a plan, a crazy plan, but he kinda felt it was necessary.

"Well then, I have a plan!" said Cliffjumper. He transformed into his vehicle mode and opened up his passenger side door. "Put it in here!" said Cliff.

"What are you doing?" said Ratchet.

"You'll see!" said Cliffjumper.

"I don't like this, doc!" said Wheelie.

"We don't have time to argue!" said Cliff. "Put it inside, now! I will get rid of it!"

Ratchet reluctantly placed the bomb inside Cliffjumper. Cliff shut his door as he drove off the building making a huge fall down and landed on the street, causing even more damage to his body. He sped as fast as he could. He went by Bumblebee, who tried to stop him.

"Cliffjumper, NO!" said Bumblebee.

"Cliffjumper, what are you doing?" said Ironhide.

"I just want to say it's been an honor serving with you guys!" said Cliffjumper. "But I got a partner who I wish to be reunited with."

"He's going to sacrifice himself?" said Max.

"It would appear so!" said Ironhide.

The other Autobots could only stand and watch as their comrade drove out of the city at high speed, he then made a turn into a big open area with hardly anything around.

"Jazz, my partner" said Cliffjumper to himself. "Look's like I'll be seeing you real soon."

He continued to drive until the clock on the bomb had one minute left on it and then came to a stop.

"This should be far enough!" said Cliffjumper as he transformed and placed the bomb on the ground and waited for the end.

"Ironhide, Bee, Ratchet and any other Autobots listening in" said Cliffjumper. "I just want you to know, I did what was necessary to not only save you, but to save the humans of Chicago! I wish you well in the future. I will soon be reunited with Jazz in the well of Allsparks. I hope you find our leader, Optimus Prime and tell him that I was honored to fight along side of him as well. Don't cry for me too much, now. Oh and Arcee, if you can hear me... thank you for being a good friend to me. Thank you all. (5 the time had just went to 5 seconds) (4) Good bye! (3) (2) (1)"

Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Wheelie, Max and Speed stood together as they saw the big explosion. A sign that their friend had been terminated.

"What a great Autobot soldier!" said Ironhide. "Optimus would be proud!"

The Autobots remained in silence out of respect for their fallen comrade until they went back to base.

* * *

Skywarp was in a world of pain when he arrived at the ship. Starscream wasn't about to let up either. He punched, kicked and slashed him relentlessly for minutes.

"You cosmic fool!" said Starscream as he continued to beat the living scrap out of him. "No one will try to upstage me again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Starscream!" said Skywarp, who was beginning to regret everything that he did.

"Oh and this..." said Starscream as he hit him once more. "is for losing the Apex armor to Ironhide!"

"Clean him up!" said Starscream to one of the medic drones. "Let that be a warning to anyone who dares disobey my orders again!"

Knockout, Sunstorm and Soundwave were standing there looking at Skywarp as he got up and limped out of the room.

"Don't want to make him mad again!" said Knockout.

"Starscream is the best!" said Sunstorm.

"Ugh! Suckup!" said Knockout.

* * *

Unbeknowest to the Decepticons, Wasp's ship wasn't too far away from them, but their signal was cloaked so that they couldn't spot them. Optimus Prime and Megatron had been heavily strapped down to tables within the ship. Optimus and Megatron had both began to regain consciousness after the parylisis gun had neutralized both of them. They were under the heaviest guard, because they were not fully trusted even though they were captive. Optimus, having just come through, had picked up most of Cliffjumper's farewell speech; it was very hard for him to hear. All he could do was close his eyes in sadness as he learned of Cliffjumper's sacrifice.

"No!" said Optimus Prime quietly.

Megatron wasn't so quiet when he spoke. "What do you fools hope to accomplish huh?" said Megatron. "You will not get away with this! I will scrap you all!"

One of the insections working for Wasp, walked over and punched Megatron in the head, knocking him back out for a while.

"Be strong, comrades!" said Optimus Prime as he lie helplessly, not knowing what was in store for him.

**It wasn't very hard to write this one, surprisingly. It was a tough decision to kill off Cliffjumper, but it was an epic way to end the episode.**

**Note that the next episode will focus more one the characters, whom I haven't really putting all that much into lately, like the humans, Wheelie and probably Wheeljack and Bulkhead, including the addition of two new characters.**

**I hope you really enjoyed reading this. There is still at least 5-10 Chapters left in this Story.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks, SuperMarioKyle**


	15. Chapter 15: The Detroit Duo

**Last time, the Autobots took a huge blow when Cliffjumper sacrificed his life to save Chicago from Skywarp's bomb. This chapter will not focus on what's been happening lately, at least not much if any.**

**I am loving the feedback I am getting so far on this and I hope that this story will be to your liking.**

** IAmASonOfPosiedon98- YOUR OC WILL FINALLY APPEAR IN MY SERIES AS PROMISED! *smiles* I honestly like the way he turned out, I like his character and will continue to utilize him.**

** Sara- yes Ironhide was a GMC Topkick in the movies. However, I am trying to recreate Transformers in my own way... some of my choices may have not been good, but I kinda liked Ironhide being a Chevy Silverado in my version. I did, however LOVE the Topkick. He was a red van in the G1 series and only a cybertronian SUV in Animated, as well as an armored truck in the Armada/Energon/Cybertron series trilogy.**

* * *

_In Detroit Michigan, 8 years ago... _

Sari Sumdac had always lived an exciting life. She and her father went on many adventures from the time she was little all the way up to the time she was 8 years old, due to her father's fortune. She is the daughter of Isaac Sumdac, one of the leading scientists in robotic engeneering. It was during an accident when she discovered that she was different from most humans.

Sari had gotten a call from her father one day, he had forgotten something at the house before he went to work.

"Sari, I need you to bring the white envelope on my desk to my office here at work" said Sumdac over the phone. "Please try to hurry!"

Sari, grabbing her skateboard and the envelope, but forgetting to grab her elbow and knee pads, headed out take the envelope to her father. She made it to the street and began to take off on her board. She jumped over fire hidrants and sleeping dogs to make faster time. But she wasn't prepared for a green car to appear out of nowhere. Her reaction wasn't as fast as she would have hoped. She swerved her board to miss the car but she hit the car, causing her to fall down. She scrapped one of her elbows in the process. Holding her elbow she went back to her board, only to find it had been broken by the car.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?" said Sari to the car.

"I'm sorry" said the car back.

"Say... there's none in the car!" Sari's mood went from angry to scared. "What's going on?"

"Get in, I need to explain to you in private" said the car.

Against Sari's better judgement, she climbed in. The door shut and the car took her to a dark alley.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to hurt you!" said the car, which transformed. "I am a friendly robot from the Planet, Cybertron! I am from a peacefull race called the Autobots!"

"Why are you here?" said Sari.

"I was separated from my comrades long ago" said the Autobot. "But I heard they were here on this planet... somewhere. Name's Rex, by the way"

"Nice to meet you" said Sari.

Sari looked down at her elbow and noticed something weird that she had never seen before. She saw sparks, instead of blood.

"What?" said Sari.

"Is that not supposed to happen?" said Rex.

"Not to us!" said Sari as she continued to study her arm. Her young life was about to get interesting.

* * *

**Enter Theme Song:**

**Transformers, more than meets the eye!**

**Transformers, robots in disguise!**

**Autobots wage their battle to destroy**

**The evil forces of the Decepticons!**

**Role call:**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Max**

**Speed**

**Arcee**

**Thundercracker**

**AND Optimus Prime!**

**Transformers Aero!**

* * *

_**Eight years later...**_

*Sari narrating*

_I am Sari Sumdac. These last eight years have been hard for me. But now that I know who I am, and where I came from. I am somehow part cybertonian, but I am still very much a human. I have no clue how or why I am like I am, but I know I am like this for a purpose... Now that I know this, I can now do my part to protecting humanity, which is under constant siege by crime and other dangers. I do have a great teacher, Autobot Rex. As the search continues for his comrades, he teaches me how to use my special abilities to not only defend myself, but defend others. We can only hope that he finds his friends soon. _

_Being a teenager fighting crime in Detroit is highly conspicuous, so I have had to create an identity to protect my secret identity. I go by the name of Autogirl when I fight crime; using tactics and morals passed down from not only Autobots, but heroes from this world. We can only hope that the Decepticons don't find us before the Autobots do._

_This is Sari Sumdac, closing my blog, over and out!_

Sari closed her laptop and prepared to catch up with Rex, who's vehicle mode was a green Hyundai Elantra, and she hopped in his seat and prepared to patrol the streets. She turned on the radio and turned it up. The Touch was on!

_You got the touch!_

_You got the poweeeer!  
_

__"Yeah! I love this song!" said Sari.

"Oh heck yes!" said Rex.

_When all heck's breakin lose, _

_You'll be right at the eye of the storm!  
_

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet's computer began to beep with Decepticon alerts. Arcee and Max had been searching for signals eminating from Wasp's ship, in hopes of finding Optimus Prime, but no luck. Arcee had been left in charge of Max and Speed while the other Autobots, including Ratchet had been out searching for energon or signs of Wasp's ship. The computer alerted them of a Decepticon activity beacon in Detroit Michigan, where Bumblebee, Max, Jesse and Liz had been before.

"Scrap! Just what we need!" said Arcee."Why can't the cons just do what we are doing? I'm sure they need Megatron just as bad as we need Optimus!"

"You know the cons!" said Speed. "They have so many resources right now they can afford to be widespread doing multiple things at a time."

Andre and Jackie had made their way to the base in time to hear what was going on.

"So, are you going to Detroit?" said Jackie. "Liz and Jesse got to go last time! I want to go!"

"Yeah!" said Andre. "We would like to go! I want to see all the cars!"

"I'm sure Detroit isn't all about cars, Andre!" said Jackie. "I just want to see some action! We have been totally shut out on action since the Gobe desert!"

Arcee just rolled her eyes and let out a hough.

"Aaaaaaaaaw, come on Arcee!" said Max. "Can they come?"

"It's a little risky..." said Arcee. "I don't know. I don't want either of you to get hurt like Jesse did."

"We will stay at a far distance, we promise!" said Jackie.

"Fine!" said Arcee. "But if things get bad, you are bridging back here!"

"YEEEEES!" said Jackie.

"Thanks Arcee" said Andre.

"I'll stay behind and operate the ground bridge" said Speed. "I still have studying to do anyway."

"Boooring! Let's go!" said Max.

"Alright, Autobots roll out!" said Arcee as they transformed; it did feel weird for her to be the one to give the command, but she was in charge after all.

Andre and Jackie climbed into Max's vehicle mode and they drove through the portal.

* * *

Rex had gotten a hunch that there was some strange activity at a local race track, where there had been reports of unauthorized racing going on, some time before. The things he heard, sounded of Decepticon activity.

"Are you serious?" said Sari. "Actual Decepticons?"

"I fear that may be true" said Rex. "This is residue from energon cubes. And these are several months old. They have been here before."

"How did we miss that?" said Sari.

"We can't keep track of everything that goes on here, Sari" said Rex. "Keep your guard up, we may be surrounded by Decepticons right now!"

Just then, they were greeted by Arcee and Max, however Rex didn't know them so he had to proceed with caution.

"Who goes there?" said Rex.

"Are those Decepticons?" said Sari.

"I don't know" said Rex as he noticed humans sitting inside Max's vehicle mode. "Looks like human hostages!"

"Let's kick some fender!" said Sari as she deployed her super suit. "Autogirl reporting for duty!"

"Human hostages?" said Max. "Wait! Please don't hurt us! We are all about human safety!"

"Hold on, Sa- I mean, Autogirl, let's here them out first!" said Rex.

"We are Autobots" said Arcee. "We are some of the many that were sent to this planet to hunt energon and protect it's humans. We serve under Optimus Prime."

"Are you part of the team of Autobots I was supposed to join up with?" said Rex. "I never got all the travel info, so I never found you guys!"

"We are sorry that you've had to wait all this time to find us" said Arcee. "Our leader welcomes all Autobots who want to join us."

Arcee and Max finally transformed. Andre and Jackie slid down the back of one of Max's legs so they could get on the ground.

"It's about time!" said Andre, who's attention then turned to Sari, as her super suit transformed back into her backpack and she looked like a normal girl. "Uh... what was I wanting to see again?" Andre had been smitten at the very sight of Sari, but it was way too early for him to actually realize that this was happening. All he knew was, the cars could wait. He wanted to get better aquainted to their potential new ally.

"Anyway, we came here to find the Decepticons that set our computer off like crazy" said Arcee.

A few engines could be heard in the background. The small group suddenly got silent as they waited to see what was coming. As they got closer and closer, the Autobots prepared for the worse. Then they came into vision range. It was Knockout and a few Vehicons!

"Scrap! What does he want?" said Max.

Knockout and the others transformed and ran up to the Autobots, prepared to taunt and attack.

"Alright, Autbots!" said Knockout. "I'm here for those cubes!"

"You idiot!" said Max. "Those cubes are long gone!"

"No! They are not!" said Knockout. "I picked up an energy reading of energon from this very location and I demand to have the spoils now or energon will flow from your lifeless bodies!"

If things didn't look bad enough, Sunstorm had just appeared out of the sky. He was Knockout's back up! He transformed from his jet mode and prepared to back his comrade.

"Hello you brilliant Autobots!" said Sunstorm. "I thought I'd just drop in to back the amazing Knockout on this operation."

"Can't you quit sucking up for ONE second!" said Knockout.

"No!" said Sunstorm.

"I hate to break up your little "love" fest but, I think it's time to eat energon!" said Max, getting fed up with the Decepticon's bickering. He began to shoot at Knockout.

"You little brat!" said Knockout. "Don't just stand there you over sized lemon, scrap that Autobot!"

Sunstorm charged at Max and was prepared to slash at him, but the rookie was far more impressive than the seeker predicted. He ducked down and punched Sunstorm in the stomach area and the Decepticon only made a couple of steps forward after the impact before he fell in pain.

"You cursed Autobot!" said Sunstorm.

"Finally, you didn't suck up!" said Knockout.

"Freeze, Knockout!" said Arcee.

"Scrap!" said Knockout. "I forgot about you!"

"And we forgot about them" said Rex as a group of Decepticon drones led by Skywarp arrived the location.

"Aw scrap!" said Sari.

"I think we better hide" said Andre.

"No way!" said Jackie.

"Are you serious?" said Andre. "We'll be con food if we stay out there!"

"I am not going to give in to pressure so easily" said Jackie. "Let's ask Autogirl if there is anything we can do, she's been fighting alongside an Autobot for like her whole life, pretty much!"

"Jackie, I think Andre is right" said Sari. "And cut the formality... Only the people who don't know me call me Autogirl, my name is Sari. I'm sure we will get to know each other quite well. Anyway, I fight along side because I have abilities that no other human has. I'm afraid, there is nothing you two can do right now. "

"What do you mean by that?" said Andre.

"I am part Cybertronian" said Sari.

"How is that possible?" said Jackie.

"I don't know" said Sari.

"Well, whatever happens out there, please be careful Sari!" said Andre.

Sari looked up at him and smiled. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he likes me a little" she thought to herself. "Gonna have to make sure I keep in touch with him."

Sari regained her serious strategic mind and deployed her armor to go and fight.

The Autobots had no choice but to surrender to the Decepticons because of the overwhelming outnumbering... for now anyway.

"The energon cubes... now!" said Knockout.

"I wish we knew what you were talking about, KO, but we don't" said Rex.

"Our ship scanned a big stock pile of energon cubes here right where we stand!" said Knockout. "Hey you, grab the rookie."

A trooper grabbed Max, who had to surrender, and made him get on his knees.

"Tell us or the young rookie will never earn his stripes" said Knockout as he commanded Sunstorm to aim his cannon at Max's head.

"MAX!" said Arcee. "Wait Knockout, I'll tell you everything, just please leave Max alone!"

"Alright, I have heard quite enough!" said Skywarp interrupting. "If we are to find the energon cubes, we cannot spend our time fooling with the Autobots! Starscream needs us all back to searching for Megatron as soon as possible!"

"Since when do you care about what Starscream wants?" said Sunstorm.

"What did you say?" said Skywarp. "Are you questioning my loyalty to the Decepticon cause?"

"You are obviously up to one of your stupid plans again!" said Sunstorm. "Starscream reigns over the Decepticons as of right now, not you! You are nothing but a Megatron wannabe."

Sari saw this as a good chance to make her move to help her friends regain control of the situation.

"Sunstorm, you have served your purpose!" said Skywarp. "And you have done it horribly! I'm sure even Starscream is sick of your pansy ways! I'm going to enjoy this!"

Skywarp readied his cannon to betray his own brother, but before he could even charge it up, Sari gave him a nice big blast to the back of the head.

"Ow!" said Skywarp as he fell to the ground whilst holding his head in pain. "Who did that?"

Sari jumped from behind Skywarp and began to draw the attention of the drones, much to Knockout's dismay.

"You two, arrest Skywarp!" said Knockout. "The rest of you after that brat!"

Knockouts order was carried for a mere few seconds, but as soon as they started to chase Sari, the Autobots broke free of their imprisonment and began to destroy the drones.

Knockout seeing all of this, began to run away to avoid being killed or captured. The Autobots seemed to be paying him no mind as the drones kept them occupied.

"Scrap" said Knockout, as he radioed to Soundwave. "Soundwave a bridge now! I need to teach these Autobots a lesson before I return. (He then points at a couple of other drones) Take Sunstorm to my medical bay, I'll patch him up when I return."

Skywarp was once again put in stasis cuffs and taken to Starscream, while Sunstorm was being taken to the ship as well, for repairs. And as soon as they vanished into the portal, he turned around and grinned evilly at the Autobots.

"Knockout, what do you possibly plan on doing alone?" said Max.

"I hope you like paralysis guns!" said Knockout.

"Where did you get that?" said Arcee, as she remembered the day that Optimus and Megatron were captured by Wasp.

"Do you really think that the ex-Autobot who kidnapped Megatron was the one who invented this? They don't call me Knockout for nothing!" said Knockout. "Choke on the numbing power of Orange Energon!"

Max dove in front of Arcee to keep her from being hit a second time.

"Oh no!" said Jackie as she and Andre watched the fight from a safe distance.

"It's okay Jackie, Ratchet can fix him!" said Andre.

"Yeah" said Jackie before she started to panic a little. "But who's gonna fix us?"

Jackie and Andre looked up at one of the drones which was thought to be terminated, but it got back up and started walking toward them.

"Oh scrap!" yelled Andre.

"Sari, help us!" said Jackie.

Sari looked back when she heard Jackie yell. Her eyes widened as she saw a drone about to attack Jackie and Andre.

"Oh no you don't you overgrown cyberglitch!" said Sari as she charged up a huge energy ball from her hand and threw it at the decepticon, killing it immediately.

Knockout saw the human kill the drone with ease and decided to use his weapon again, he charged it up and walked closer to get a better aim.

"I've heard quite enough from you, human freakshow!" said Knockout as he aimed the gun at Sari.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rex, but it was too late, Knockout had pulled the trigger and Sari fell to the ground. "You stupid Decepticon! I'll have your spark!"

"Bring it on!" said Knockout as he aimed the gun at Rex. "Say your prayers, Autobot!"

"I don't think so!" said Arcee who blasted the parilysis gun out of Knockout's hand.

"What? Huh?" said Knockout. "Scrap! Soundwave, a bridge please!"

Knockout was able to just narrowly escape a charge from Rex.

"If Sari dies, I will have your head Knockout!" said Rex.

Andre and Jackie ran to the aid of their new friend. They tried to help her to the best of their abilities. Jackie picked up Sari, making her sit up a bit, and listened for a heart beat.

"That is just weird" said Jackie.

"What?" said Rex and Andre at the same time.

Arcee walked closer and leaned in to see what was going on.

"Her heart is beating at normal pace" said Jackie. "She's still alive!"

Just then Sari began to move again. "Oh wow!" said Sari as she sat back up on her own. "What happened to me, did I get sucker punched?"

"Thank goodness!" said Rex as he saw that his long time friend was okay. "Yes, but you are fine now!"

"That is a little strange, how come the blast didn't... well you know?" said Arcee.

"I may be immune to it, somehow" said Sari. "I am part Cybertronian, after all."

"Well, I know someone who will need a medic" said Rex, pointing to Max.

"Ratchet will fix him up, like he did me" said Arcee.

"O'l Ratchet's still online?" said Rex. "Awesome! I haven't seen him in a long time! Tell me.. how is Optimus Prime doing?" said Rex.

"We need to get to base, we can catch up there" said Arcee.

Sari decided to go with them to their base, she didn't see much point in staying in Detroit if Rex was going, besides her father had been missing for a while. Before they departed she was curious to know about the energon cubes, as to whether or not they existed.

"So what was the energy source if there were no energon cubes?" said Sari.

"This might be it" said Andre as he uncovered a fake beacon.

"These were laid here as a trap!" said Arcee. "I'll bet it was Wasp, he was hoping that more of us would show up and destroy each other, I bet. *turns on comlink to address Speed* Speed, a bridge back to base please!"

The ground bridge opened and everyone ran inside.

*Sari narrates again*

_I can't begin to predict what will happen from now on, but I do know that it will be dangerous. I hope to find my father before it's all said and done. This is a journey that me and Rex will embark on with great eagerness but also great caution, because the Decepticons, as Rex has told me, are very dangerous. All I can say about everything coming up is, bring it on!_

* * *

As Knockout returned to the Decepticon War Ship, he noticed that Starscream was giving Skywarp another beating.

"Do you realize how stupid you are being Skywarp?" said Starscream. "You would try to kill one of our own just to sieze glory? Not even I would do something like that!"

"I'm sorry Starscream, I have no idea what came over me!" said Skywarp trying to defend himself.

"Don't listen to him, Starscream!" said Knockout. "He knew good and well what he was doing."

"Shut up, you incompetent medic!" said Skywarp.

"I believe you are the incompetent one, Skywarp!" said Starscream as he slashed at his face, giving him a scar across his eye. "Take him to Hardshell and the other two insecticons. I am too busy to continue the punishment... only further note I have is make sure he comes back out of this alive, because if Megatron finds out that any Decepticon, other than a vehicon, perishes under my command, my credibility as a high ranking officer will be put into question!"

"Yes, Starscream!" said Knockout as he escorted Skywarp to finish his punishment.

Soundwave got Starscream's attention, after getting a reading on the computer. "Starscream, I've got good news" said Soundwave. "We have located Wasp's ship!"

Starscream let out an evil smile as he began to plan his next move.

"Got you right where I want you" said Starscream. "In plain sight."

**Although, basically NOTHING was accomplished in this chapter, the Autobots did manage to protect man kind from the Decepticons again! And what Starscream uncovered, late in the episode could play a key role in the rescue of Optimus Prime and Megatron.**

**I honestly loved the way that Rex turned out in this story, and more light will be shed on him, I promise. His master/student relationship with Sari, at least to me, makes him all that much more likable.**

**The reason why I added Sari is because I am a big Sari fan. I have been pondering when to add her in my story, if I did and the idea just came to me.  
**

**Playing the Touch at the beginning of this episode was a last minute decision. lol... I thought it would be funny to those who know why that song is popular amongst Transformers fans, G1 fans specifically.  
**

**I hope that this chapter gets you ready for the epic awesomeness, or awesome epicness(which ever way you want to slice it) of the next few chapters. I hope to get this series done in maybe five to six more chapters before the big finale comes and ends the series. **

**Reviews and suggestions are highly welcomed and encouraged, just please be nice and no flames.**

**Thanks all, **

**SuperMarioKyle**


	16. Chapter 16 Background check

**Previously on Transformers Aero, A new Autobot and his human ally joined the Autobot team, but there is more to his human ally then meets the eye. Sari Sumdac is some how part Cybertronian. Rex is more of a mystery though. He appears out of no where with this girl and they've been fighting crime in the streets of Detroit for 8 years. Meanwhile Knockout, Skywarp, and Sunstorm made an assult on the Autobots Arcee and Bumblebee along with their human friends, Andre and Jackie upon meeting Rex and Sari upon arrival. The Decepticons lost badly and had to retreat. And Starscream's efforts to find Wasp's ship was successfull. He now must make a plan to rescue Megatron.**

**This episode will be partially be building up to the big rescue, but it will mostly be background stories on some of the characters, who's stories have yet to be told.**

** SkyStorm498, thanks for the input, once again. Rex's back story will be revealed soon, and btw. Love the new name. Your old one was too long. lol  
**

** Guest1, scrap has become popular among Transformers Characters as a choice word since Transformers Prime came out. I like it. lol.**

* * *

Starscream looked pridefully at the computer screen as he had Wasp's ship in his sights. Nothing was going to stop his progress.

"Soundwave, good work!" said Starscream. "Send a tracking beacon, so we can continue to follow the ship until my plan is ready to be unhatched."

Soundwave activated one of the ship's grapple cannons, which sent the beacon flying until it clung to the ship.

"Launch and landing successfull, Starscream!" said Soundwave.

"Excellent!" said Starscream. "Where is Shockwave? I must tell him the next stage of my plan."

"He was last seen in the cargo bay" said Soundwave.

"Relay the message to him for me" said Starscream. "I just remembered, I have a pest to deal with!"

Soundwave, sent the message to Shockwave. Starscream had to have a word with Skywarp, about his actions. He went into the bay, where they kept their prisoners. Skywarp had been put in a cell. Skywarp was less than pleased to see Starscream.

"You don't have to like me, Skywarp" said Starscream. "I know I don't care for you! However, unlike you I have learned that Megatron is the rightful leader and that following orders is always the best idea, especially with Megatron!"

"Is there a point to you blustering, Starscream?" said Skywarp.

"Of course there is!" said Starscream. "Until you learn your place, you will be in pain more times than not! I used to be just like you, Skywarp! I know what it's like to live in the shadow of someone, like Megatron. It used to kill me! But then I learned my place... I am the second in command to Lord Megatron!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Skywarp.

"Shut up!" said Starscream. "If I cannot get your attention today, then you will rot in this very cell for the rest of your days!"

* * *

**Enter Theme Song:**

**Transformers, more than meets the eye!**

**Transformers, robots in disguise!**

**Autobots wage their battle to destroy**

**The evil forces of the Decepticons!**

**Role call:**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Max**

**Speed**

**Arcee**

**Thundercracker**

**AND Optimus Prime!**

**Transformers Aero!**

* * *

_Starscream's story!_

"It all started, back on Cybertron, during the war!" said Starscream. "We were winning a battle with the Autobots and having a blasted good time! We had forced Ultra Magnus and his crew into retreat from the Decepticon capitol of Kaon!"

"Starscream!" said Megatron. "You, and Thundercracker flank the Autobots from the left, and Soundwave and I will flank them from the right!"

"I say we hit them, where it hurts!" said Starscream. "Go after their leader!"

"Don't be a fool, Starscream!" said Megatron. "We must save Ultra Magnus for last!"

"You do it your way, and I'll do it mine!" said Starscream as he transformed and charged after Ultra Magnus. "You will all perish at the hand of the new Decepticon leader, Starscream!"

"Autobots, aim fire at Starscream!" said Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, you go!" said an Autobot Sergent. "You need to meet up with Optimus Prime and Grimlock! We will buy you some time!"

"I refuse to leave you behind, soldier!" said Ultra Magnus.

"Please, sir!" said the Sergent. "It's the only way!"

"Fine" said Ultra Magnus relctantly. He transformed and drove away from the battlefield, but he wasn't unnoticed. "Scrap! I got a Decepticon on my tail!"

Starscream had followed Ultra Magnus and was prepared to kill him.

"Taste my missiles, you Autobot scum!" said Starscream as he shot five missiles at the Autobot commander.

"Oh great! It's Starscream!" said Ultra Magnus. "Grimlock if you can here me, I need an assist and I could use it real soon!"

"Me Grimlock and Swoop on our way to help save Ultra Magnus!" said Grimlock over the radio comlink.

"Please hurry!" said Ultra Magnus.

"Me Grimlock get then when me get there!" said Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots.

Starscream was starting to close on Ultra Magnus. His speed was no mach for Starscream's jet engine. To make matters worse, he had to turn left and right a bunch to keep from hitting the buildings in the Decepticon capitol.

"You Autobots think you are so superior!" said Starscream. "I am the superior life force on Cybertron!"

Grimlock and Swoop had finally caught up to Ultra Magnus and began to fire at Starscream.

"You Dinobots couldn't hit the broad side of a shield generator!" said Starscream.

"Me Grimlock, take that as challenge!" said Grimlock as he shot more at Starscream from his Tyranosaurus mouth. "Decepticons must be DESTROYED!"

Swoop came up behind Starscream while he was distracted by Grimlock and took it upon himself to blast Starscream out of the sky. He shot Starscream with his blasters, causing the great con to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" said Starscream. "That wasn't fair!"

Just then Thundercracker arrived and fired some shots at the Dinobots to keep them from finishing Starscream.

"Get back!" said Thundercracker.

Megatron and Soundwave arrived, shortly afterwards and proceeded to scare the rest of the Autobots off.

Ultra Magnus and the Dinobots escaped with their lives and went on to meet up with Optimus Prime.

"That was foolish of you Starscream!" said Megatron. "I gave you orders, yet you defied them!"

"Wait Megatron, I'm sorry!" said Starscream.

"It's too late for appologies, Starscream!" said Megatron as he shot him in the chest. "If you survive your wounds, you remember this, 'NO ONE will ever replace me!'"

"Thundercracker, save me!" said Starscream.

"Yes, Starscream" said Thundercracker, who immediately began repairing the fallen Decepticon.

A few hours later, Starscream had reunited with Megatron.

"Lord Megatron I have come to my senses now of who I am!" said Starscream. "I have seen the error of my ways and I will no longer try to over throw you!"

"We shall see about that, Starscream" said Megatron. "We shall see."

"And he was right... for the most part" said Starscream as he returned to his narrating. "There were more attempts and they were all failures. I can now for real say that I have learned my lesson No one will ever replace Megatron as the leader... so there is no point in trying."

Skywarp, hearing Starscream's story, realized that Starscream was telling the truth about why he left his former ways behind.

"Alright Starscream" said Skywarp. "I am ready to serve under your command. But I won't like it."

"Good!" said Starscream. "A few more hours in here will give you some more time to think. I will return to release you later."

Starscream walked out of the prisoner bay, hoping that Skywarp truely did understand. He was tired of Skywarp's stupidity and was ready to get back to business.

* * *

_Thundercracker's story!_

It had been several months since Thundercracker had joined the Autobots. He most definitely felt lucky to still be alive and with a group that he could relate to, even if they still didn't fully trust him.

After the arrival of Rex and Sari, everyone was getting acquainted when everyone had made it back to base. They were still waiting on some sort of Decepticon action on anything in the sky to pop up on their computer.

Ironhide was the one who worried the most about Optimus, which led to him doing something risky. He would ask Thundercracker how the Decepticons were tracking Wasp's ship.

"Thundercracker, can I have a word with you for a few nanoclicks?" said Ironhide.

"Sure" said Thundercracker as he followed Ironhide into one of the private rooms.

"What do you think the Cons are using to track the whereabouts of Megatron?" said Ironhide.

"Well unfortunately, like us, they do not possess the technology to track a cloaked signal" said Thundercracker. "At least they didn't, the last I knew. The recently unearthed vessel they now possess may be able to though. The Nemesis is a highly ranked war machine, created from the very chassis of Trypticon, himself!"

"The huge Decepticon" said Ironhide. "Have you had any contact with..."

"No Ironhide!" said Thundercracker. "Why is it so hard for everyone here to accept that I am one of you now? I see the way you all look at me! I don't blame you, but still!"

"Maybe it would help us if you told me why you left the Decepticons" said Ironhide.

"It all started when I was with Starscream on Cybertron" said Thundercracker. "He was so sure that Megatron was going to lead us to great things, and he was a successfull leader. But I never agreed with his way of thinking."

*Into the Story*

Thundercracker stood by Starscream's side after getting punished by Megatron for disobeying his orders.

"Don't worry, Starscream!" said Thundercracker. "You will survive!"

"Let this be a lesson to you, or me or anyone else who tries to cross Megatron!" said Starscream. "It's not worth it!"

"I knew I had made a mistake when I joined the Decepticons, but you can't just walk away either. I had to bide my time there, until I could find the perfect opportunity to leave. That chance never came... until we made it to earth. Starscream had grown up so much since Cybertron. He became easier to be around, but his temper still existed. He used Megatron's methods, including beating his subordinates, when he was mad at them. I took many beatings under his command. One day, after Starscream beat me up, following a beating that he recieved from Megatron, I knew that it was time to leave. Starscream was no longer the Decepticon that I once knew. Megatron had finally corrupted Starscream to the brink of no return." said Thundercracker."

"There is hope for everyone" said Ironhide. "Even Starscream."

"I hope you're right, Ironhide!" said Thundercracker. "Once Skywarp came along, I knew he would be a handful for Starscream and Megatron to handle. So while they were busy cleaning up his messes... I finally got up the courage to aid you when you raided the Decepticon base, by freeing Wheelie, setting up a relatively easy way for your to rescue Agent Harv and by sending you several messages, revealing that there was indeed a traitor among the Decepticons. I had to go against my better judgement to get out of that place! I never intended on being a traitor, I was always known for my loyalty, however the Decepticons are a vile bunch and I no longer wished to be a part of it. So once my betrayal was complete, I revealed myself as the traitor and tried to escape. But my clean get away was thwarted by Starscream's incredibly accurate aim! It hurt him to do it, I know it did, but he had to do it.

I had a lot of damage to my engines, and I made a heavy impact when I crushed the forest floor that I wound up in. Luckily for me, Optimus came to rescue me, when Megatron came to finish the job and I was gasping for any life I could get. Hearing Optimus defend me, like he did made me realise that I had been on the wrong team after all."

"I'm sorry that I, or any of us ever doubted you Thundercracker" said Ironhide as Thundercracker began to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Our chat has been fun, Ironhide" said Thundercracker. "But I am the only one who can accurately track Wasp's ship from the air, so I need to return the favor to Optimus by helping and doing my part to bring him back!"

"Aren't you worried about the Decepticons?" said Ironhide.

"No!" said Thundercracker. "I can easily sneak by them if I have to, don't worry about me!"

"Transfrorm and roll out, soldier" said Ironhide.

"Or in my case, Transfrom and rise up!" said Thundercracker as he left Autobot base to go find Wasp's ship.

"Good luck, Thundercracker" said Ironhide as he rejoined the others.

* * *

_Rex's story!_

"So Rex, what happened when you arrived on Earth?" said Ratchet. "How did you get separated from the rest of us?"

"I don't know, Ratchet" said Rex. "It just happened. Fortunately I wasn't alone!"

"Yeah, you met me!" said Sari.

"No, even before you Sari" said Rex. "Me and a couple of other Autobots by the names of Tailgate and Roadrunner were the only three Autobots in our area, which at the time was far away from Detroit."

"So you were basically stranded with these other two Autobots, and didn't bother to comlink anyone?" said Bumblebee.

"We couldn't" said Rex. "Our comlinks were busted. Mine still is."

"It won't be for long, I can fix you right up!" said Ratchet.

"Thanks, Ratchet" said Rex. "All I remember before our ship hit the ground, was we got attacked from behind from Decepticons, before we landed in a desert somewhere here in America. Our communications in our ship were fried and we almost didn't get the ship started before we made heavy impact. We did make impact, though. Not enough to kill us, but enough to knock us out. Tailgate, Roadrunner and I soon awoke to find that we had been in stasis for a while. We climbed out of our ship, only to find that we weren't alone."

"Let me guess" said Jackie. "Decepticons!"

"Yes!" said Rex. "A few drones had wandered off from the rest and were unlucky to find us. However, by the time we destroyed them all, we didn't realize that their leader was watching us. A heavy armored Truck appeared out of nowhere and started to attack us. We knew that we were in trouble.

*Enter the story*

"Tailgate(a medium sized blue and white Autobot), Roadrunner(a small black Autobot), transform and retreat!" said Rex who was the first to be fired at.

The truck, after chasing the Autobots for quite aways stopped to transform and deployed his weapons, displaying his role as a heavy munitionist in the Decepticon ranks.

"I am Breakdown!" said the Decepticon. "My name is quite appropriate, being that you will all be broken down by my anger and hatred towards all Autobots!"

"You and what army?" said Roadrunner.

"I don't need an army, you pathetic Autobot!" said Breakdown as he fired at Roadrunner, who wasn't paying attention.

"Roadrunner, NO!" said Tailgate as Roadrunner was obliterated before their eyes.

"You Decepticreep, you will pay for that!" said Rex as he deployed his plasma cannon. "Prepare to meet the Allspark!"

But before he could aim it at Breakdown, he had transformed and raced toward Tailgate, chasing him until he caught him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said Breakdown holding Tailgate hostage with his cannon. "What are you gonna do now, hot shot?"

"Don't worry about me, Rex!" said Tailgate. "Go meet up with Optimus Prime. He needs your help more than I do!"

Rex knew that Tailgate was wrong. Optimus Prime had all the soldiers he needed. Tailgate was trying to protect him, but Rex wasn't ready to give up on his friend yet.

"Not a chance, Tailgate!" said Rex as he shot Breakdown in the arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" yelled Breakdown in pain as he let go of Tailgate, who then in turn smacked Breakdown in the face.

Tailgate took the opportunity to bring Breakdown down in agony. He repeatedly punched, kicked, stabbed and pushed on Breakdown to try and weaken him, while Rex was shooting his wrist blasters at him. However, Tailgate let his guard down for one second and the tables turned. Breakdown was able to grab one of Tailgate's swords and run him through.

"TAILGATE!" yelled Rex as he watched hopelessly as his last friend fell at the hand of the weakened Breakdown.

"Rex..." said Tailgate with his last breaths. "Do not let Optimus Prime d-down. Remember, Autobots together... til... all... are... one..."

Tailgate's final words pushed Rex to fight harder than he had ever fought before.

"Til all are one!" said Rex as he went to finish the job that Tailgate so tenaciously started.

"You puny Autobot!" said Breakdown. "You think you can defeat me?"

"I know I can!" said Rex as he blasted Breakdown with his plasma cannon. As it turns out, he had been charging it all this time. The blast was huge and the damage to Breakdown was alot.

Breakdown found himself with no legs and one arm and gasping for life. He looked up at Rex with pain in his optics. "Well, what are you waiting for?" said the near dead Decepticon. "Finish me!"

"As you wish!" said Rex as he finished off the terrible Decepticon that took his friends away.

*Exit Rex's story and back to him narrating*

"Life wasn't any easier after that fateful day" said Rex. "But once I made it to Detroit and just happened to stumble upon my then-new friend Sari, things started to get better. And now I am here among my brothers. The rest is history. I just wish my comrades could have been here too."

"You fought valiantly, Rex" said Ratchet. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know" said Rex. "And I've finally accepted the fact that there's not much more I could have done to save Tailgate or Roadrunner. But I'm glad that I finished the Con who took them from me."

"And that is why Optimus Prime would be proud of you!" said Bumblebee.

"I am so glad that we wound up together, Rex" said Sari. "We make a pretty good team. And it is great to finally meet the Autobots that you were talking about."

* * *

_Sari's story!_

Andre, Jackie, Liz and Jesse(who was fully recovered from his accident) were sitting and listening to the stories that were being told. Jackie just happened to look over at Andre who had a funny look on his face.

"Hey, Andre!" said Jackie.

"Huh" said Andre not paying attention. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Talk to who?" said Andre.

"Sari!" said Jackie.

"Oh! Andre has a thing for Sari?" said Liz. "Right on!" Liz lifted a fist for Andre to fist bump.

"I can't!" said Andre. "I don't even know if she even likes me! And it's none of you guys' business anyway!"

"Come on, Andre!" said Jesse. "At least give it a try. That's how me and Liz started dating."

"Cause you are brave!" said Andre. "I'm not."

"You have no idea how brave you are, Andre" said Liz.

"Yeah, that's why I run away during every fight" said Andre.

"Quit being such a whimp!" said Jackie. "Whimp! Whimp! Whimp!"

Andre just rolled his eyes and put his mp3 player back in his ear.

"Puh... fine, whatever!" said Jackie as she went to sit by Liz.

Sari was through talking to the Autobots, and she decided that it was time to get acquainted to her new human counterparts.

"Allow me to better introduce myself, I'm Sari Sumdac" said Sari to the four friends.

"You already met me and Jackie, and this is Jesse and this is Liz, Jackie's older sister" said Andre introducing everyone, and taking out his earphones.

"I've been curious, Sari" said Jackie. "What's your story?"

The others looked up at Sari as well. They were kind of curious too.

"Well, where do I begin?" said Sari. "I am the daughter of a rich man. A scientist named Isaac Sumdac. But that all changed when I took a nasty fall one day. Shortly before I met Rex, I discovered that I had circuitry in my arm. That's when I knew that something wasn't right."

"Wait, what?" said Liz.

"That's what I said" said Sari. "When I confronted my father about it, he told me everything. That's when I discovered that I am his daughter, but there is no record of my birth. My father found a small liquid/metal body in his lab somehow, and he touched it. When he did, it knocked him out. Then I was just there; Rex told me that they are called protoforms."

"Wow, that's a fine how-do-you-do" said Jesse. "How did you take it?"

"I felt betrayed at first, but I realized that my father still loved me and that he would have done anything to protect me" said Sari. "Which is why I had a tutor. Never played with other kids when I was younger. You're the first friends that I have had, that weren't a talking, transforming robot, or a bunch of adults."

Sari got out a piece of gum and started to chew it.

"So how did you start crime fighting?" said Andre.

"After my father got captured by a man named, Porter C. Powell and his goons, I went to Rex, who posed as the family vehicle during my growing up years" said Sari. "No one would help me find him, nor would they even try to get dirt on Powell. So... when I talked to Rex about finally coming out of the garage, I proposed a partnership in the crime fighting business."

*Enter in to Sari's Story*

"Hmmm" said Rex. "You know, I am tired of sitting here, rusting my days away in the garage, only leaving to take you to school or your job."

"So you will do it?" said Sari.

"Yeah!" said Rex. "Heck yeah! What are we waiting for?"

Sari went up to her room to change into some darker clothes, and to find a mask. She then ran back down to the underground garage to meet up with Rex.

"Was that really necessary?" said Rex.

"Ye-ah!" said Sari. "It's called a secret identity, which is my real name. I can't fight people under the name of Sumdac, that would cause an uproar. Which reminds me... I need a Super hero name."

"How about Super Sari?" said Rex.

"Really?" said Sari. "The whole point of secret identity is keeping your identity a secret! I can't use my real name, silly bot!"

"Oh" said Rex as he kept driving.

Sari looked at the Autobot symbol on Rex's steering wheel. A name then came to her mind.

"I will go by the name of Autogirl!" said Sari.

"Sweet!" said Rex. "I like it!"

After listening to the police radio for hours, they finally found some action. A few robbers were holding people hostage inside a jewelery store. They had five people sitting with their hands over their heads, and sitting in front of one of the display cases.

"SHUT UP!" yelled one of the robbers as he took orders from his boss.

"Now to get what I want!" said the boss.

Sari and Rex drove behind the building.

"Alright Rex" said Sari. "Forget the robots in disguise thing. Since we are underground heroes now, you can be yourself and not have to worry about it, as long as we keep our identities safe!"

"Okay, I got it!" said Rex. "I'll bust the doors down, if you need backup."

Sari climbed to the top of the building and went through the vent system to get the element of surprise. Once she found her way to the main showroom, she opened the vent and landed, perfectly on one of the robbers. She grabbed his gun and pointed it at him, when he saw her.

"Seriously?" said the boss. "This is all you got? A teenager? I feel sorry for the police force."

"The police force didn't send me!" said Sari as she charged up one of her hands, which could shoot energy orbs. "Don't make me hurt you!"

The boss just laughed. "You wouldn't dare!" he said.

Sari used her energy orb to knock the boss guy out.

After the people left, Sari didn't wait around for the press to arrive nor did she wait around for the cops.

After a carefully planned series of manuevers back home, Sari and Rex prepared to wind down. Sari went to her dad's office to get some paper for some drawings she wanted to do.

When she did, she stepped inside to see that Porter C. Powell was sitting in his chair.

"Ms. Sumdac" said Powell. "I see that you have taken a liking to your new role as head of the Sumdac company?"

Sari scowelled at Powell as he got up from her father's desk.

"I know you did it, Mr. Powell" said Sari. "Was it to steal the company? Was it to take away everything that was important to me? Why?"

"This company will be mine, Ms. Sumdac" said Powell. "I need it to take over the world. Nobody is going to stop me! Not the police, not politics... and not you! Yes, I saw your little trick. I know all about your little brush with the robbers."

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Sari.

"When I get all the details, I will destroy you" said Powell. "I already have the first step to taking you down. Your records... they are empty. No proof that you are Sumdac's daughter, or that you even exist."

"You dirty piece of garbage!" said Sari.

"Now, you must die" said Powell.

Sari activated her distress beacon that Rex made for her.

"There is one thing that you need to know before you try to kill me, Mr. Powell" said Sari.

"What is that?" said Powell.

"I know people" said Sari as Rex suddenly busted down the window and grabbed Mr. Powell by the leg and dangled him above the street. "How did you climb up here so fast?"

"When my friends need help, I'm fast!" said Rex.

"Put me down!" said Powell.

"If you ever threaten my friend again, it will be the last thing you ever do! GOT IT?" said Rex as he tossed Powell back in the office, casing him to hit his head on the door. "Gather your things, Sari. I don't think we are welcome here anymore."

Rex jumped off of the balcony and back into the street, only falling five stories or so, he then transformed to go meet Sari in the garage."

*Back to Sari narrating.*

"And that is why I became a crime fighter" said Sari. "To help people like me, who are being threatened by scum like Porter C. Powell. And to protect and to serve, just like the military, the police, the firefighters and the Autobots!"

"You are a true patriot, Sari!" said Liz.

"I plan on doing all, if anything that I can to help you and the Autobots find the leader, Optimus Prime" said Sari. "I know that he and I will get along, by what I hear about him."

"You sure are right about that" said Andre.

* * *

Back on the Decepticon warship, they were still following Wasp's ship with great caution, keeping their distance. Shockwave had made the final touches to Starscream's plan.

"Okay, Starscream!" said Shockwave. "Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"Just strap me down and try to make it as painless as possible!" said Starscream.

"I am quite curious, Starscream" said Knockout. "What exactly are we trying to do here?"

"I am cloning myself to make my armada!" said Starscream. "Only then, will we be able to rescue Megatron, capture Optimus Prime and put an end to this band of Cybertron pirates once and for all!"

"Soundwave, monitor the process and make sure that nothing goes wrong!" said Shockwave.

"Affirmative!" said Soundwave.

"Alright Starscream" said Shockwave. "As soon as we get the protoforms in line, we are ready to start."

"I'll induce stasis" said Knockout.

"NO!" said Shockwave.

"No?" said Knockout. "Who's the doctor here?"

"You may be the doctor, but I am the scientist who is the expert on this kind of thing" said Shockwave. "How many clones have you created?"

"Aaaaaargh, what makes you so special?" said Knockout.

"I've cloned several Decepticons before, where as you apparently haven't" said Shockwave.

"SILENT!" said Starscream. "Just hurry up and get it done! Do whatever it takes! My armada must be complete as soon as possible, so we can rescue Megatron!"

"No stasis" said Shockwave as the procedure began.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Decepticon ship... the Decepticons were not aware that Thundercracker had finally located them and he was waiting for his opportunity to make his move as well. He kept his distance as he approached the ship to cling on to it. Although Thundercracker wasn't a huge threat to the Decepticons, he knew that if he was caught, he'd be taken prisoner for sure. He had to lay low until the right time.

"Don't worry, Optimus Prime!" said Thundercracker. "Soon, I will repay my debt!"

* * *

Inside Wasp's ship, Megatron and Optimus were both uneasy by this point. They had almost driven themselves mad trying to think of ways to escape. Little did they know that help was on the way.

"Megatron" said Optimus. "If we are to survive and escape, we may have to work together!"

"Fine!" said Megatron. "But once we leave this ship we are mortal enemies again!"

Optimus Prime nodded.

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next chapter now! I can tell you that it will be go-time on the plan to free Prime and Megatron. **

**Now as always, creative insight/reviews/constructive criticism is always appreciated... just no flames.  
**

**Do you like what you see so far?  
**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 17.  
**

**-SuperMarioKyle out!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: You got the Touch

**Previously on Transformers Aero: Starscream's plan is almost complete, he was to use several protoforms to make clones for his new armada. Thundercracker, had caught up with the Decepticon ship and prepared for anything as he tried to find a way into Wasp's ship. After four different background stories, we finally come to this point; the point where it's do or die if the Autobots or Decepticons want to see their leaders again.**

** SkyStorm498, actually the no arms and legs thing was just a random idea, but as a Star Wars fan myself, I will take credit for referencing the great franchise in this story. lol**

** GlimmerWings, thanks for your nice words!**

* * *

Thundercracker found himself at his old stomping grounds. Although, this wasn't the base he last resided in, the characters in the Ship were all too familiar. He knew that if they detected him on the ship, he would be in grave danger, being a traitor of the Decepticons. It was the only way he would be able to find Wasp's ship. Little did he know, he was closer than he thought.

Starscream had just finished the cloning process, with Shockwave conducting. The clones turned out great. All but one anyway. One of them had a problem with his processor, making him an idiot. And to add to that, he had bucked teeth and he was shorter and had a slouch in his back. Starscream was outraged.

"What is this?" said Starscream. "Shockwave, you said all of my clones would be flawless!"

"My appologies, Starscream" said Shockwave. "But there are never any guarentees. However, he may still be usefull."

"Whatever, just make sure he stays out of my armada!" said Starscream.

"Hello creator Starscream!" said the idiot clone. "The Universal Greeting! Bah weep Graaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

Skywarp and Sunstorm could only laugh.

"Hey Starscream, let's paint this one pink!" said Skywarp. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Argh!" said Starscream as he prepared to put the clones through the paint machine. "Forget about that stupid miscreate! I have REAL clone warriors to paint! Hmmmmmm... Ah Red and white will do!"

Within minutes, the painting was done and Starscream felt ready to attack Wasp's ship.

"Attention, members of my Armada!" said Starscream. "You were created to attack the ship that has taken our leader, Lord Megatron, away! You must infiltrate and rescue him, under my command!"

"Yes Starscream!" said all the clones.

"Good!" said Starscream. "Come my subordinates, we must prepare the attack! Soundwave, lead them to the the launch pad and await my orders!"

Starscream was about to follow once he made sure that the idiot clone didn't follow the rest. To make matters worse, he noticed that Skywarp had painted him pink.

"You stay here, stupid bot!" said Starscream.

"Okay!" said the faulty clone as he sat down and played with some of the scrap pieces that he found on the ground. "Hey don't leave!"

"He may be useful, my tailpipe!" said Starscream as he exited the cloning laboratory.

All Skywarp and Sunstorm could do was laugh to themselves.

* * *

**Enter Theme Song:**

**Transformers, more than meets the eye!**

**Transformers, robots in disguise!**

**Autobots wage their battle to destroy**

**The evil forces of the Decepticons!**

**Role call:**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Max**

**Speed**

**Arcee**

**Thundercracker**

**AND Optimus Prime!**

**Transformers Aero!**

* * *

Thundercracker continued to walk around on the outside of the ship, staying out of sight. After a long time of looking, he finally found Starscream leading a bunch of clones to the launch pad.

"Ironhide, come in Ironhide" whispered Thundercracker to Ironhide in the comlink. "Starscream is sending a full scale attack on Wasp's ship. With clones..."

"Clones?" replied Ironhide. "Starscream thinks of everything! Stay cautious!"

Suddenly Thundercracker felt himself, getting weak and falling over. He had just been hit from behind. Sunstorm and Skywarp had discovered him snooping around.

"Well, well, well!" said Skywarp. "The traitor returns."

"Skywarp and Sunstorm!" said Thundercracker, looking up at them both.

"You really think that you could stop Starscream's brilliant plan?" said Sunstorm.

"No..." said Thundercracker. "I'm here for the same reason, you are!"

"No you're not!" said Skywarp.

"I'm here because my leader is in trouble!" said Thundercracker.

"You are going to answer to Starscream!" said Skywarp.

"I don't think so!" said Thundercracker as he jumped up and punched Skywarp and kicked Sunstorm, then transformed and flew around the ship.

"Skywarp, what is all that racket?" said Soundwave.

"Thundercracker has returned!" said Skywarp.

"Let him be" said Soundwave. "He is no threat to our mission!"

"Fine!" said Skywarp as he walked over to join Starscream and his armada.

"What about me?" said Sunstorm.

"Come with me, Starscream wishes us to take a different route of attack!"

While the Decepticon attack on Wasp's ship had yet to materialize, the Autobots were faced with a delema.

Back at the Autobot base, the Autobots were having trouble figuring out how they were going to rescue Optimus Prime.

"We have a problem, Ironhide!" said Ratchet. "How are we going to aid Thundercracker in rescuing Optimus Prime when we are otherwise grounded?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out!" said Ironhide.

"What about Bulkhead and Wheeljack?" said Bumblebee. "They could take a few of us on their small ship."

"Great... but has anyone even heard from them in a while?" said Ratchet. "I haven't seen or heard from them since Ironhide's mission to Egypt!"

"They were last seen in Japan a few months ago... on an energon scouting mission" said Speed. "I've been tracking their whereabouts however and I have their current location... as of two days ago, that is."

"Where are they?" said Bumblebee.

"They are on the moon!" said Speed. "Must be nice to be able to go up there!"

"Who gave them clearance to go to the moon?" said Ironhide.

"I don't know, but they've been up there for a while!" said Speed.

"I'll see if I can contact them" said Ratchet. "Ratchet to Wheeljack! Ratchet to Wheeljack, do you copy?"

"Hey Ratch!" said Wheeljack. "How's it hanging?"

"It's... huh?... Nevermind" said Ratchet. "We are in a huge state of emergency! We are in progress of trying to rescue Optimus Prime and possibly Megatron from a band of rogues!"

"What the... scrap?" said Wheeljack. "What has been going on since we've been gone?"

"I thought you knew!" said Ratchet.

"No one tells us anything!" said Wheeljack.

"Hi guys!" said Bulkhead butting in.

"We will be there ASAP!" said Wheeljack.

"Thank you" said Ratchet.

"We need to better about protocol around here" said Bumblebee.

"Ya think?" said Rex. "We should probably get rolling, soon."

"Thundercracker just sent us the coordinates to where the Decepticon ship is" said Speed.

"Good!" said Ironhide. "When Wheeljack and Bulkhead get here, they will have room for about three more. Rex, Bumblebee and Max, you will go with them. The goal is to try to bring the ship down to our level, without crashing it!"

"That's easier said than done!" said Max.

"I know you can do it, kid!" said Ironhide.

"Jesse, Sari, Liz, Jackie and Andre will stay behind to control the space bridge for us" said Ratchet. "You will need my assistance as well." The kids all agreed... well all but one, anyway.

"Whaaaat?" said Sari. "I want to go fight too! Have I not proven myself?"

"Battling one Decepticon isn't the same as what we are about to do Sari" said Ironhide. "Even if you do have battle armor, it's not risking your life over!"

"Rex, tell him I can do it!" said Sari.

"I'm sorry, Sari" said Rex. "You know I love you my friend, but I cannot allow you to get hurt. You're father made me promise to keep you safe, which also means helping you not make rash decisions!"

A sad look came across Sari's face as she started to walk away. She couldn't believe that even her own friend, didn't think she could do it.

"Sari, where are you going?" said Rex.

"Somewhere, you aren't!" said Sari.

"SARI!" said Rex.

"Give her some time, Rex" said Ratchet.

"Are you sure you are fit for battle Arcee?" said Ironhide.

"I think so!" said Arcee. "Let me transform and we will see." Arcee transformed with ease, which meant that she had now recovered from the paralysis gun. Max had been hit with it too, however his injuries sustained from his were minor and caught way quicker than Arcee's were.

After, Ironhide had gathered everyone together, he ordered them all to get ready to head out on their dangerous mission.

"Alright, Autobots roll out!" said Ironhide. Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Max, Rex, Speed, Arcee, and Speed all drove out of their base and prepared to meet up with Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

* * *

Inside Wasp's ship, Optimus and Megatron were still in captivity. Optimus and Megatron agreed to a temporary truce to try to escape the ship. They still had no idea what their subordinates were planning.

"Alright Optimus Prime, good news!" said one of the insecticons. "Wasp no longer needs you, so you're getting out of here! Bad news, you're getting out of here dead!"

Optimus looked up at the Insecticon standing outside of his cell. He didn't say a word.

"Well, don't come along too quietly, you wouldn't want to..." said the Insecticon as he felt something sharp suddenly sticking through him.

"You shouldn't have left us armed!" said Megatron as he killed the insecticon and freed Optimus Prime; Megatron had broken free, when he stabbed the insecticon.. "Don't think anything of this, Prime! I am not freeing you because of our long dead past, but because you are the only way we will escape this vessel alive!"

"We must act quick if we are to make a speedy escape!" said Optimus. "We must find the control room and take it over!"

"Not likely to happen" said Wasp as he came up behind them with a few Insecticon soldiers of his. "You are about to know what real imprisonment is like!"

"You dare threaten the leader of the Decepticons?" said Megatron.

"I thought that was Starscream, now!" said Wasp.

"Starscream knows better than to doublecross me!" said Megatron.

"Megatron stay focussed, he's trying to distract us!" said Optimus Prime.

Both Megatron and Optimus Prime deployed their cannons and aimed them at Wasp. They then proceeded to fire at them. They were shocked, however to find that Wasp was a hologram.

"DAH!" said Megatron. "I hate holograms! They are so cowardly! I dare you to come face us like a warrior, you skiddish punk!"

Optimus prepared his sword and charged the two Insecticons. Optimus proceeded to jump over them, landing behind them and blasting them multiple times in the backs. His plan succeed and was working, then Megatron came and finished the job by running them both through with his sword.

Optimus and Megatron then ran through the halls of the ship, unaware that they were once again about to be jumped by a bunch more insecticons.

"This is getting really, really old!" said Megatron.

"Let's take them out, Megatron!" said Optimus.

A group of about five more insecticons made their way to Optimus Prime and Megatron, prepared to pounce.

"Like the old days on Cybertron!" said Megatron.

Together, Optimus Prime and Megatron used their fire power and swords to kill the insecticons with ease.

"Wait!" said an insecticon. "You are supposed to be weakened right now!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" said Optimus as he took out the insecticon with a jab through the head.

The rest of the insecticons were too scared to face them any further, so they retreated. Optimus and Megatron followed in pursuit. But while they were chasing the insecitcons through the ship's halls, Optimus noticed Wasp standing in a room, so he stopped.

"You!" said Optimus. "Optimus Prime, what a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you to escape yet. I can't wait until Megatron catches wind of this! I have big plans for you!"

"What exactly is it that you want, Wasp?" said Optimus. "You capture me and you capture Megatron, but your motives have yet to even surface the surface of logic!"

"That signal, you followed on the mountain..." replied Wasp. "Wasn't a real signal. It was a trap... No Hammer of Solus Prime. However, the beacons were created by the AllSpark it's self!"

"What?" said Optimus. "How on Cybertron did you find the AllSpark?"

"The Allspark!" said Megatron from behind as he had finally reunited with Optimus. "I knew something smelled fowl around here, and I'm not referring to the Allspark."

"Yes, Megatron" said Wasp. "It's true. You two are the only bots who can help me tap into it and I'm not about to let you go, just so you can bring your band of Autobots and/or Decepticons here to thwart me!"

"We don't need our "bands" to defeat you, Wasp" said Megatron. "I'll cut you down, where you stand!"

"Go ahead and try, Megatron!" said Wasp. "You see, I am still heavily armed and there is no way that you will ever get the drop on me."

Optimus noticed that Wasp was distracted by taunting Megatron, so he made a bold and daring move. He attacked. Optimus lunged at Wasp, grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Finish him, Optimus!" said Megatron.

"No, no please!" pleaded Wasp.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't!" said Optimus.

"Because..." said Wasp as he paused, he then laughed. "It won't do you any good!"

He warped out of the room, exiting with an evil laugh.

"We must get to the Allspark before Wasp does!" said Optimus.

"No, Optimus" said Megatron. "I must get to the Allspark before Wasp does!"

Megatron, saw this as a time to end the truce, and betrayed Optimus by blasting him, knocking him back into a wall, then exited the room and ran up the hallway to go after the Allspark. Megatron, then used his sensors to try and find Wasp and the Allspark.

* * *

Starscream looked at the carnage occurring at Wasp's ship. His clones and the other Decepticons were everywhere, but Starscream wasn't satisfied.

"Knockout" said Starscream. "I've noticed that Wasp has several insecticons fighting along side of him. We currently have three of them serving under us! I realize that you were with them and Sunstorm, when I unearthed this ship, so you must know them pretty well. Is there anyway you can get them to go out there to confuse the others?"

"I'm sure I can work something out" said Knockout.

"Good" said Starscream. "Make it snappy!"

Starscream then went to the nose of the Decepticon ship and prepared to dive, he then transformed into jet mode to join the rest of the fight.

The Insecticon known as Hardshell led his two friends and proceeded to fire at the other insecticons, catching them off guard. Apparently, Knockout didn't need to do much persuading after all.

"You heard Starscream" said Hardshell. "Not a single one of these traitors, can be spared!"

The insecticons were being devistated, and they didn't even know who was doing it. They couldn't tell because everyone was either a Starscream clone, an insecticon or a hard to find Soundwave, Sunstorm and Skywarp.

* * *

Sari saw that the coast was clear. The other kids were no where to be found. She took this time as an opportunity to set up a bridge for the battle sight.

"I will show Ironhide, Rex, and all the others that I can fight with them!" said Sari.

"Sari?" said Andre.

"Oh, hi Andre!" said Sari. "What are you...?"

"Sari, why are you doing this?" said Andre.

"I just feel like they need my help" said Sari. "I know there is something that I need to do!"

"I understand" said Andre.

"You do?" said Sari.

"Yeah" said Andre. "If there is anything that I have learned since joining this team, it's that you have to do what you've got to do. Even if Optimus or Ironhide, or Ratchet or anyone else doesn't approve of it."

"I have to do this!" said Sari. "Will you help me?"

Andre knew that it was a bad idea, but he wanted to be supportive of Sari, since he cared about her so much.

Wheelie had been hiding behind a computer the whole time.

"Well, well well" said Wheelie. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of rule breakers here!"

Andre and Sari looked nervous.

"You might want to let a professional Autobot do this!" said Wheelie.

Wheelie opened up the portal to the fight sight, where Rex and Ironhide had warned them not to go.

"Sari, I just want you to know that if anything happens... I..." said Andre.

Sari leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, smiled and used her jet pack to fly into the portal.

"Good bye, Sari" said Andre. "I know you will come back!"

"Boy am I going to be slagged for this!" said Wheelie.

Jesse walked up behind Andre and popped him on the sholder.

"Why did you let her go?" said Jesse. "She could be killed!"

"Because she had some unfinished business" said Andre. "Please try to understand.

"Okay who are you and what happened to the cranky, lazy, care free Andre?" said Jesse.

"That Andre moved away!" said Andre.

"I still say we are in deep scrap!" said Wheelie.

"Yeah, well no one asked you!" said Andre.

* * *

Megatron had traced the Allspark energy to the bridge of the ship. He knew that Wasp would probably try to trick him, but he wanted that Allspark, so he proceeded anyway.

"Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons!" said Wasp. "You are worthy to help me, unlock the power of the Allspark!"

"I will take that Allspark and use it for my own uses" said Megatron. "No way on Kaon, am I going to let you keep it, or otherwise help you!"

"I kind of figured you'd say that Megatron" said Wasp. "Slipstream, Ariachnid! Get in here!" Slipstream, the sister of Starscream, and Airachnid, a Decepticon who resembled a spider walked in the room, prepared to take more orders.

Two femme cons entered the room, listening to Wasp's command.

"Slipsteam, the sister of Starscream!" said Megatron. "How could you betray me? You will perish on this very day, as will you... Airachnid!"

"You are too weak to do anything, Megatron!" said Wasp.

"When you said we captured the leader, I thought you meant Optimus!" said Slipstream. "I refuse to fight my fearless leader!"

Wasp grew angry with Slipstream.

"Airachnid, take her out!"

Slipstream wasn't about to become spider food, so she transformed and vacated the ship, heading into the Starscream clone battle outside.

"Too weak to do anything Wasp?" said Megatron. "I am never to weak to lend a blaster!"

Megatron blasted Wasp hard and he fell back.

"Airachnid, grab the Allspark and let's get out of here!" said Wasp.

As Airachnid tried to go for the Allspark, Megatron tackled her, then inflicting a repetitive ammount of licks to her head, weakening her to the point of near stasis lock.

"Megatron... if I live... I will kill you!" said Airachnid as she temporarily shut down.

The weakened Wasp had no choice but to leave her behind. Megatron appeared to be celebrating the victory as he picked up the Allspark and stared at it, knowing that Wasp had lost and that he had won.

"Do not ever make me angry again, Wasp!" said Megatron.

Wasp just let out a small grunt and retreated to the escape pods.

"I will return Megatron!" said Wasp... that hard hit on the head earlier was starting to mess with his processor. "Me Wasp, will terminated all Autobots and Decepticons!"

Meanwhile, back in the room where he was double crossed by Megatron, Optimus Prime began to get back on his feet. He knew that now was the time to focus on his true enemy, Megatron.

"Megatron... must be stopped... no matter the cost" said Optimus Prime.

* * *

Wheeljack and Bulkhead finally arrived to give the chosen Autobots a lift to the ship.

"Sorry about being so late, guys!" said Wheeljack.

"Don't worry about it!" said Ironhide. "Just go infiltrate that ship!"

"Are you guys sure you are ready for this?" said Bulkhead.

"You have no idea" said Rex. "I've always wanted to meet Optimus Prime!"

"Alright then, let's get flying!"

Rex, Bumblebee and Max climbed into the ship to go help bring down Wasp's ship, although they didn't know Wasp had already abandoned his ship and his crew, they knew that saving Optimus was the first priority.

All the other Autobots could do was wait until the others were able to bring the ship down.

"Okay guys, this won't be an easy trick" said Wheeljack. "We are about to be peppered with Decepticon fire."

"Thundercracker to Wheeljack" said Thundercracker over the comlink.

"How did you get this frequency?" said Wheeljack.

"He's cool, Wheeljack" said Max. "He's with us!"

"I've located a safe location to invade the ship" said Thundercracker. "It's on the south wing of the ship, not very many shots going on over there, but you will still need back-up to land. The Starscream clones are covering everywhere."

"Got ya, ex-con!" said Wheeljack. "Lead the way!"

Little did they know, Sari had clipped herself to the top of Wheeljack's ship.

"What have I gotten myself into?" said Sari as she let go, activated her rocket boosters and flew into one of the ship's cannon doors, that had been left open, allowing her to get inside quicker than the others.

"Oh yeah" said Sari. "I am going to be in soooo much trouble!"

* * *

Optimus had finally caught up with Megatron. He saw Megatron about to open the Allspark.

"Megatron!" said Optimus.

"Aaaaaaaaw, Optimus" said Megatron. "You may not remember, but the truce is over... especially since the Allspark is in my possession!"

"I know" said Optimus. "At the end of this day, one shall stand and one shall fall!"

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?" said Megatron.

"That is something that you should ask yourself, Megatron!" said Optimus.

"You are so weak, Optimus Prime!" said Megatron. "I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

Optimus prepared to charge Megatron, but he wasn't as ready as he thought he was. When he charged, Megatron upper cut punched him and pushed him down the stairs of the main bridge room.

"That was too easy!" said Megatron.

Sari had just found them.

"Oh my goodness!" said Sari. "That must be Megatron! And that must be Optimus Prime."

"You are so weak, Optimus" said Megatron. "Give up, and I will spare your life!"

"You will never win, Megatron!" said Optimus.

Sari flew over to the allspark. She knew that Megatron wouldn't notice her.

"What is this?" said Sari as she touched it.

The Allspark opened up and shined in her face. She shielded her eyes until the light dimmed a bit. The Allspark showed her pictures of past battles between the Autobots and the Decepticons, not only on Earth but on Cybertron.

"Sari Sumdac" said the Allspark.

"How... how do you know my name?" said Sari.

"I have chosen you, the most unique human in existence, to be the keeper of a very special tool!" said the Allspark. "I am the Allspark, the maker of all Cybertronians and the creator of Cybertron!"

"What?" said Sari, she was a bit fazed by the situation, but she gladly listened.

"I want you to carry, this special key!" said the Allspark. "This key holds the power to fix any machinery, especially Cybertronians at will! You are a very special human, Sari."

"Thank you" said Sari.

"Now go, help Optimus!" said the Allspark. "I cannot be used by Decepticons, they will use me for destruction... Optimus Prime is my one true guardian!"

Sari knew that she had to suck it up now. "Courage Time". She flew past Megatron and landed by Optimus, who could hardly move.

"A human?" said Optimus. "You must be the chosen one!"

"The chosen one?" said Megatron, listening in. "A small insect like this? Don't make me laugh!"

Megatron charged his cannon and aimed it at Sari. She held her arms out as she caught Megatron's blast, by virtue of her wearing her battle suit.

"What?" said Megatron as Sari threw the blast back at him, injuring him.

Sari then turned her attention to Optimus and used the key to recharge Optimus.

"Optimus, you've got the touch!" said Sari.

_You've got the touch! You've got the power!_

Optimus then got up, rather quickly as his wounds had been healed and he felt recharged.

"Megatron... today your treachery ends!" said Optimus Prime as he approached him.

"Never" said Megatron as he punched Optimus in the face, then tried to attack again.

However, Optimus was able to counter attack one of Megatron's punches missed. Optimus then grabbed Megatron's arm and through him out of one of the windows of the ship.

The falling Megatron, was able to collect himself quickly and head to his own ship, where Knockout was anxiously waiting for someone to return.

"Lord Megatron" said Knockout.

Starscream saw that Megatron had escaped and flew down to greet him.

"Oh Megatron!" said Starscream. "I am so relieved to see you are here!"

"Yes, well it seems you have managed in my absence, Starscream" said Megatron. "Do not let it go to your head."

"Of course not, master!" said Starscream, who was actually starting to feel a little bit sad that his reign was over. He didn't really have time to actually enjoy being in charge. "What is your next command master?"

"We must continue to attack that ship! The Autobots have invaded it, but we need to retrieve the Allspark!" said Megatron.

"The Allspark?" said Starscream.

"Yes!" said Megatron. "Turns out that pirate, Wasp was good for something after all!"

"Knockout, tend to Megatron's wounds" said Starscream.

"In the mean time, you get back out there and fight, Starscream!" said Megatron.

"Yes, Lord Megatron" said Starscream.

Just as Starscream was about to take off, his pink and annoying clone flew into him, then transformed back into robot mode.

"Oh so sorry Starscream!" said the clone.

"You incompetent fool!" said Starscream. "I think you should be called Derpscream! Yeah, that's a fitting name, Derpscream!"

Starscream transformed back into jet mode and flew back into battle.

* * *

"Thank you, Sari!" said Optimus.

"No problem!" said Sari. "Let's get you out of here!"

Optimus and Sari's celebration had been short lived as the room suddenly began to fill with Starscream clones as they had found their way into the ship. They landed right in front of Optimus Prime and Sari.

"Well, well, well!" said one of the Starscream clones. "It appears that we have found the Allspark, Optimus Prime and his pet!"

Optimus stood in front of Sari, ready to fight to protect her.

"Don't worry Optimus, I got your back!" said Sari.

Optimus didn't really feel like arguing. He did notice how well she handled Megatron, maybe allowing her to help would be good for her and for him.

* * *

The Starscream clones weren't the only ones who found a way into the ship. Wheeljack, with the help of Thundercracker, made it to the south side of the ship. Bulkhead then used his wrecking balls to break the doors open, and Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Max and Rex followed him in. Thundercracker turned back around to fight off the rest of the Starscream clones and the insecticons.

"We need to get to the control room and land this thing!" said Bumblebee. "We just gotta make sure we keep it from landing in the Grand Canyon, that would be a bad thing."

"That may not be a problem" said Max.

"You might want to think again" said Rex. "We got trouble!"

There were still a large number of insecticons still inside the ship, and they did not look like they were happy.

"Oh scrap!" said Bulkhead. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We may have to split up" said Wheeljack. "Wreckers take care of the bugs and the three stooges, go after the control room."

"Hey!" said Rex. "Really Wheeljack?"

"Couldn't resist buddy!" said Wheeljack.

"Insecticons, attack!" said the lead Insecticon.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack braced themselves for heavy impact, while they allowed Bee, Rex and Max to move on.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I had way to many ideas for this chapter to fit them all into one, and I wanted to use them all! So I'm going to have to split them up. However, I did achieve the one thing I was trying to do, free Optimus and Megatron. Although the mystery of Wasp still remains in play, the important battle is the fight for the Allspark now! **

**Let me know what you think! Reviews and ideas are appreciated. No flames!**

**Thanks for your input,**

**-SuperMarioKyle**


	18. Chapter 18: Megatron's Dare

**After a successfull escape, Megatron orders another full scale invasion on Wasp's ship, which is vacated by Wasp. Sari reached Optimus in time to help him beat Megatron, but both are now in danger of being scrapped by multiple Starscream clones. Ironhide, Arcee, Ratchet, and Speed await the down bringing of Wasp's ship, as Wheeljack and Bulkhead, being accompanied by Bumblebee, Max and Rex are planning on taking down the ship and rescuing Optimus; Thundercracker is captured by the Decepticons and Megatron places him as a bet against the allspark in a winner take all fight-to-the-death battle.**

* * *

Bumblebee, Rex and Max ran through the halls of the ship to search for the controll room and for Optimus Prime.

"Rex, you and Max go look for Prime!" said Bumblebee. "I'll take out the controls!"

"Come on, Rex!" said Max.

Rex and Max continued on through the ship as Bumblebee worked to find the control room.

"Alright! There you are!" said Bumblebee as he struck gold on his mission.

However, he was spotted by one of the Insecticons.

"Hey!" said the insecticon. "What are you doing?"

Bumblebee aimed his cannon at the controlls, with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you!" said Bumblebee.

"You wouldn't dare!" said the insecticon.

"Wouldn't I?" said Bee.

"Why would you want to do that?" said a voice from behind. As the source of the voice moved closer, it revealed itself to be the voice of Airachnid.

"Airachnid!" said Bumblebee as he aimed his other cannon at her.

"So foolish of you to be alone, isn't it Bee?" said Airachnid.

"I'm not afraid of Spiders!" said Bumblebee.

"You should be!" said Airachnid as she shot Bumblebee.

* * *

**Transformers! More than meets the eye!**

**Transformers! Robots in Disguise!**

**Autobots wage their battle to destroy!**

**The evil forces of the Decepticons!**

**You've got the Touch!**

**You've got the power!**

**YEAH!**

**You're at your best when the road gets rough!**

**You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!**

**Transformers Aero!**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack found themselves ankle deep in Insecticon scrap after defeating over half of them.

"And that's how you do it WRECKER STYLE!" said Bulkhead. "Any of you cyber glitches want a taste?"

The remaining Insecticons decided that it wasn't worth it and proceeded to flee the premises.

"Wonder what their malfuntion is" said Wheeljack as he and Bulkhead fist pumped each other.

"Come on! Let's go find the others!" said Bulkhead as he and Wheeljack transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the ship.

Optimus Prime and Sari found themselves in a situation of their own.

"You are very impressive for a young human" said Optimus. "I mean that in the utmost respectfull way."

"I had training from a pretty good friend!" said Sari.

"All this mushiness is frying my circuitry!" said one of the Starscream clones as he snuck up behind Sari, prepared to blast her, but he was brought down by a plasma blast from behind.

"REX!" said Sari.

"Sari?" said Rex. "What are you doing here?"

"If it wasn't for Sari, I'd be toast!" said Optimus.

"Dude!" said Rex. "It's Optimus Prime!"

"Duh!" said Max as he showed up behind them.

"Max!" said Optimus. "It's good to set my optics on you again, my friend!"

"Likewise, Prime" said Max.

"Shouldn't Bumblebee have disabled the ship by now?" said Rex.

"Where is Airachnid?" said Optimus as he noticed that she was gone.

"Forget her!" said Max. "There are still Starscream clones in here!"

"Not for long!" said Sari as she charged up a hugh orb and blasted it at the clones, sending them and the roof of the ship flying away! The blast was so bright, that the Decepticons took their eyes off their brawling with the remaining insecticons and stopped and stared.

"Scrap, Sari!" said Max.

"Where did you learn to do that?" said Rex.

"I have no clue!" said Sari.

"Come on!" said Optimus as he started toward the control room.

Bumblebee woke up to find himself wrapped in spider webs.

"I can't allow you to bring this ship down!" said Airachnid. "I have too much invested in this!"

"I'm going to stop you!" said Bumblebee.

"In your dreams!" said Airachnid as she prepped one of her spider legs to slag Bumblebee.

"I don't think so!" said Bulkhead from behind her. "You're days are numbered. No one scraps my comrades!"

"Ugh!" said Airachnid as she looked to the insecticon standing by her. "Kill him, my pet!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Wheeljack, coming from another direction."

"NO!" said Airachnid.

"You're too weak to fight, spider!" said Bulkhead.

"I've still got quite a bite!" said Airacnhid as she spit acid on Bulkhead's arm.

Bulkhead screamed in horror as metal fell off of his arm.

Wheeljack retaliated by blasting Airachnid in the face. Airachnid, however in turn flung some acid at Wheeljack's face.

"By the Allspark!" said Wheeljack holding his face.

"Any last words?" said Airachnid as she prepared to finish Wheeljack.

Airachnid felt something jab through her, as she lifted up her weapon to kill Wheeljack. She looked behind her and noticed that Optimus Prime had come to rescue his companions, and that he had just killed her.

"No..." said Airachnid as she struggled for life. "No! Cursed Auto..." Airachnid met her end.

"Are you all alright?" said Optimus.

"I'm fine, but Wheeljack got blinded by Airachnid" said Bulkhead.

"Hold on!" said Optimus as he freed Bumblebee and signaled him to land the ship. "We'll get him to Ratchet as soon as we can. You as well."

"Alright, Optimus!" said Bumblebee. "The ship is landing!"

As the ship began to land, Bulkhead grabbed Wheeljack and took him to their small ship at Wasp's ships bay. Bulkhead piloted the small shuttle out of the ship and headed down to the ground to seek Medical help from Ratchet. Optimus, Sari and the other Autobots stayed behind to assist the Autobots awaiting on the gound below.

* * *

"Alright Bumblebee, land it gently" said Optimus.

Bumblebee's landing skills weren't all that great. They did hit the gound hard, but not hard enough to do much damage to the ship.

"Heh heh, sorry!" said Bumblebee.

"We must get to the others, fast!" said Optimus. "It's only a matter of time before the Decepticons attack!"

Optimus, Rex, Bumblebee and Max along with Sari exited the ship and met up with Ironhide and the others.

"It's about time!" said Ironhide as he saw Optimus Prime and the others walk up. "Optimus, it's so great to see you alive!"

"I agree Ironhide!" said Optimus. "I am very fortunate that this new human recruit was there to save my life!"

Ironhide gawked in amazement. "Sari?" said Ironhide. "I thought you were back at base!"

"Uuuuuuh" said Sari. "Ooops?"

Sari's eyes then moved to Rex as he approached the Autobot huddle. Then they kinda looked away from each other as in an awkward fashion, because of the words that they had exchanged back at the base.

"We have little time to catch up" said Optimus. "I fear that we must return to base if we are to escape with our lives and the Allspark."

"The Allspark?" said Ironhide. "Here?"

"How is that possible?" said Ratchet.

"Wasp had it aboard his ship, which explains his seeminlgy endless supply of weapons and Insecticons!" said Optimus.

"The Allspark also gave me this key!" said Sari, showing the key to the Autobots. "It said that this key has the power to repair any machine or robot at will."

"Use it with discretion, Sari" said Optimus. "We do not know what the key is capable of."

Just then a swarm of Decepticon drones and Starscream clones started to appear from the sky.

"Wheelie, bridge us back now!" said Ratchet.

The bridge opened and all of the Autobots and Sari entered with the Allspark, just in time to evade the Decepticons. All of the Autobots, that is, except for Thundercracker...

* * *

"Lord Megatron" said Starscream. "The Autobots managed to escape, however we did manage to detain this traitor!"

Two Starscream clones threw Thundercracker in front of Megatron, handcuffed and harmless.

"Well, well Thundercracker" said Megatron. "So nice of you to join us!"

"I will never return to the Decepticon ranks!" said Thundercracker. "Do what you want to me, I don't care!"

"Skywarp, Sunstorm!" said Megatron. "See to it that our guest is comfortable. Wouldn't want him complaining too much before he is destroyed!"

"You are a glitch head, Megatron!" said Thundercracker. "I just thought I'd get that out of my system."

Megatron only chuckled as he signaled Skywarp and Sunstorm to carry him to the prison cells on the ship.

"I am sure that Optimus Prime will be wanting his only eye in the sky back" said Megatron. "So I will give him a chance to win him back. A gamle fight for the Allspark and the blue traitor!"

"Brilliant plan, Lord Megatron" said Starscream.

Knockout and Soundwave were patching up some of the Starscream clones that got injured in the fire fight, while Shockwave was studying Derpscream's circuitry, trying to figure out what went wrong in his programming. Slipstream took her turn and stood before Megatron. Starscream just rolled his eyes, he and his sister(Slipstream) never got along and he was just "thrilled" to have his whole family together again.

"Slipstream, you made a wise choice in leaving that vile Wasp!" said Megatron. "A decision, that our friend Airachnid was too foolish to make! If I understand it right, you were able to obtain the codes that control the Insecticons?"

"Correct, Lord Megatron" said Slipstream.

"Good, then hand it over so that they will no longer follow the orders of that dilinquent Autobot, Wasp!" said Megatron. "I never want to see that vile creature again!"

Slipstream handed over the code to Megatron and was able to take control of the remaining Insecticons from Wasp's armada.

"So they now follow you, just like that?" said Starscream.

"Yes!" said Megatron. "These creatures are mindless insects that only know how to take orders."

"I beg to differ, my lord" said Hardshell, once the leader of a mighty armada of Insecticons. "We Insecticons can only be controlled by the most powerful or the most manipulative beings in the universe! We are not easily contained."

"Noted" said Megatron as he put his mind back on his next mission. "Soundwave, send this message to Optimus Prime! I want to personally invite him to his doom, and to me personally taking control of the Allspark!"

"Anything you wish me to do, master?" said Starscream.

"Lead your fellow seekers to any heavily populated area and begin an assault" said Megatron. "I'll tell you the next step when the time comes, and make sure you take the prisoner with you. BUT... do NOT kill him!"

"I hear you loud and clear, my master" said Starscream. "Skywarp, Sunstorm, Slipstream, and... ugh Derpscream, let's go!"

"Why are you bringing the pink wonder?" said Sunstorm.

"Someone has to carry the prisoner" said Starscream.

"Decepticons, transform and rise up!" said Megatron as he comanded the Seekers to leave.

Starscream, Slipstream, Skywarp, and Sunstorm transformed into jet mode and exited the Nemesis. Derpscream had Thundercracker still cuffed and he flew in robot mode to the sight, following his fellow seekers.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Sari was telling the fascinating story of what happened on the ship. Optimus didn't seem to mind that she exaggerated a few details a bit.

"There had to be at least a million Starscream clones everwhere!" said Sari.

"Maybe like fifty" said Optimus, deciding that Sari went a overboard on that detail.

"Right, but then me and Optimus used our fire power to fight them off, and then... BOOM Rex and Max come in to save us as we were about to be blind-sided!"

"Sounds like an interesting adventure" said Arcee.

"Yeah!" said Andre in agreement. He then turned to the other three teens. "I told you, Sari is awesome!"

Liz and Jackie just rolled their eyes, because they could tell that Andre liked Sari and was sucking up to her, they've seen guys suck up to girls before. Jesse was a bit oblivious to it, him being a guy himself, but he had to agree with Andre's notion.

The fun was over when Ratchet's computer began to beep. A message from Megatron appeared on the screen.

"Optimus Prime" read Ratchet. "I have obtained a valuable member of your team. I want to give both you and him a sporting chance at surviving, so I propose we settle this. I will have Thundercracker in my posession and you will bring the Allspark. Winner takes all! I DARE YOU! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..."

"How many times is he going to say that?" said Bumblebee.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA... HA HA" Ratchet continued to read. "I will allow you to bring only four Autobots for backup, but they are not allowed to participate in our grudge match. I look forward to seeing you there. Megatron out!"

"Megatron sure has lost it" said Max.

"No matter, I'm sure Optimus won't lose against Megatron" said Rex. "He'll bring back both Thundercracker and the Allspark."

"Who will you take with you Optimus?" said Ratchet. "Not that it matters. I mean, do you really expect Megatron to follow the rules? He's a Decepticon!"

"I will take Ironhide, Rex, Max and Bumblebee" said Optimus. "While I have a hard time beliving that Megatron will follow even his own rules, my code of honor tells me to do the honorable thing and accept the terms. Even if it means, risking the Allspark. We cannot allow one of our own to become a Decepticon victim. Not after we have already lost Jazz and Cliffjumper.

"What about me Optimus?" said Sari. "Megatron didn't say anything about a human."

"I am sorry, Sari" said Optimus. "But as keeper of the key, you must stay safe, which means staying at the base!"

"But what if Thundercracker decides to re-join the cons?" said Bulkhead.

"I have a hard time believing that will happen" said Optimus. "While I have only known him for a short time, I believe that his switch to the Autobots was a sincere and permanent choice."

"After a few conversations with him myself," said Ironhide. "I have to concur with Optimus. He's a true Autobot, for sure!"

"There is little time to waste!" said Optimus. "Bumblebee, Ironhide, Rex and Max... transform and roll out!"

* * *

Optimus and the others transformed and went through the space bridge to the city where the Seekers were currently wreeking havoc among the humans.

"It's just as I feared" said Optimus. "The humans had little time to evacuate and now they are in danger!"

"Megatron!" said Optimus. "Please stop this now! We brought the Allspark! Now please call off this attack."

Megatron appeared, walking down the street. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Rex and Max were glaring at him with angry faces. They each wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face.

"I never said I'd call off the attacks, Prime" said Megatron. "That's why I allowed you to come with Autobots. If you want the attacks to stop, let your troops stop it! But you are to fight me! Winner gets the Allspark... and him!"

Derpscream brought Thundercracker and placed him by the Allspark. He looked up at Optimus and then looked down in shame. He was ashamed that he allowed himself to get caught by Megatron's forces and that he had become a bargaining chip.

"Do not fear, Thundercracker" said Optimus. "I will not let anything happen to you!"

"Hey Megatwon, what do you want me to do, spliiiiiir?" said Derpscream.

"Go away!" said Megatron.

"Okay!" said Derpscream.

"Ironhide, you and the others go and fight the Seekers" said Optimus. "Leave Megatron to me."

Ironhide signaled Bumblebee after Skywarp, Rex after Sunstorm and Max after Slipstream, while he went after Starscream.

* * *

"One shall stand and one shall fall!" said Optimus.

"I never get tired of hearing that" said Megatron.

Optimus and Megatron began by locking blades and began their fight.

Megatron landed the first blow and punched Optimus hard enough to make him take a few steps back.

The people in the area were frightened and not sure what to think about this fight. They just knew that they hoped that the blue robot won, because he seemed to be fighting for them.

"Is that the best you got?" said Optimus as he charged Megatron and proceeded to punch him in the face and kick him.

Megatron responeded by grabbing Optimus' leg and spinning him around into a building.

"Admit it Optimus!" said Megatron. "You thought that I was going to play fair!"

"Define fair" said Optimus as he blasted Megatron in the face.

"Optimus!" said Megatron in pain. "I should have known that you would try something like that. Prepare to meet your destruction!" Megatron transformed his arm into a mace and began to swing it around, smashing walls off of buildings and roofs off of trucks and cars as he walked to Optimus.

Optimus lunged at Megatron in an attempt to avoid his mace, but Megatron was able to land a blow and sent Optimus flying into one of the bulidings.

"You cannot defeat me Prime!" said Megatron. "I will always come back!"

Optimus picked himself back up and charged at Megatron again.

"Then you must know by now that I am never far behind you!" said Optimus as he did a jump and punch attack on Megatron.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots were busy with their "disgnated" Seeker foe, trying to get them to stop the destruction.

Bumblebee had a score to settle with Skywarp and began to blast him down. Skywarp warped behind him and back handed him in the back of the head, knocking him down.

"What's the matter little Bumblebee?" said Skywarp. "Hey! I've got a little baby Bumblebee, oh won't Megatron be so proud of me? Ha ha ha ha"

Bumblebee didn't find his joke very funny and tackled the seeker and began beating the scrap out of his head.

"Get off me you fool!" said Skywarp as he blasted bee off of him.

"I will not allow you to gain the upper hand on me, Skywarp" said Bumblebee. "You are going down, Decepticreep!"

Bumblebee picked up a car and chucked it at Skywarp, almost missing his leg.

"Just like I made short work of your friend, Cliffjumper?" said Skywarp. "Yes, I know all about what happened, even though I fled the scene. I still know what happened. Cliff was so intent on getting revenge on me, that the only thing he could possibly do was to keep the bomb from destroying the town. Cliffjumper is now dead and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"This is for Cliffjumper!" said Bumblebee transformed and rammed into his other leg, knocking him down.

"Revenge only gets you slagged by Skywarp, you Autobrat!" said Skywarp as he charged after Bumblebee again.

* * *

In another part of town, Rex was having a ball fighting Sunstorm.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun since I fought Breakdown all those years ago!" said Rex.

"You shouldn't brag so much on yourself" said Sunstorm. "It's not nice!"

"Oh shut up!" said Rex as he started blasting Sunstorm. "I hope you like plasma!"

He was able to blast off one of his wings and make him unbalanced, and he would have crashed into a nearby building if Rex wouldn't have caught him and threw him in the street.

"Defeating you was almost too easy!" said Rex.

"Me? Defeated?" said Sunstorm as he cheap shotted Rex by blasting him in the chest at a short range. "Now who's defeated?"

Rex fell down to the ground, his cannon out of reach, he had a backup plan, he sat there holding his chest and laughing. "You really think I'm done?" he said as he grabbed his gun and high-jumped over the Decepticon.

He then fired some blasts at Sunstorm with his small pistol, and it did some damage to his head.

Sunstorm was now the one who fell to the ground and he was holding his head.

"Please, wonderful adversary! Don't offline me!" said Sunstorm. "I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Don't give me an excuse and I won't put you offline!" said Rex. "Stay down, Decepticreep!"

"Oh yes, anything you say!"

* * *

Max's battle wasn't going very good. He had to put up with Slipstream. Max wasn't too fond of hitting femme(girl) bots. Slipstream kept shooting and shooting at Max, but no response.

"Come on, Maxie!" said Slipstream. "You afraid of girls?"

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't know how to respond to fighting you" said Max.

"Rookies" said Slipstream. "Don't worry, Max you won't hurt me!"

Max stepped back. He wasn't sure why Optimus picked him to come, he just knew that he was about to screw something up.

Slipstream fired a missile at Max and transformed and flew up to get a bird's eye view of the action. Max wasn't so easily fazed, although he wouldn't hit a femme, he knew how to catch missiles. Max caught the missile and spun around and sent it back to Slipstream. She almost didn't see it coming back to her and just dodged it in time.

"What happened to not hitting girls?" said Slipstream.

"That wasn't MY missile" said Max.

"Oh it is on!" said Slipstream. "Eat pepper, Maxie!"

Slipstream fired multiple blaster shots at Max, while still in jet form. This caused some problems for Max, as he didn't know how to repel blaster bullets. He had to dodge most of them, until he remembered he had a shield. He deployed his shield, which stopped the blasts and even repelled a few back to Slipstream.

"Ow!" said Slipstream. "No way you are outsmarting me! I'm supposed to be the smart one!"

Max transformed into his car mode and drove away, hoping that Slipstream would follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thundercracker was still sitting down by the Allspark, still handcuffed. He was getting restless as he noticed that some of the Autobots weren't doing so hot against the Decepticons. He noticed that Derpscream had wondered back over to where he was and he had an idea as he noticed that Megatron had dropped the key to his cuffs.

"Hey, Derpscream" said Thundercracker.

"I don't think Derpscream supposed to talk to you, TC" said Derpscream.

"No, no it's okay" said Thundercracker. "You see that key over there?"

"Ooooh a key?" said Derpscream.

"Could you bring it to me?" said Thundercracker.

"Uuuh okay!" said Derpscream.

The dimwitted Seeker went over to retrieve the key for Thundercracker. He nearly made it there when a blast stopped him. He looked up to see that he was in the line of fire, so he grabbed the key and started running.

Thundercracker saw him heading back to him, and was about to get excited. His joy ceased when Derpscream ran past him.

"Derpscream!" said Thundercracker. "Come back! SCRAP!"

Ironhide was in persuit of Starscream. It was hard to chase him on the road, when Starscream was up in the air.

"Hey Starscream, if you're so mighty come down here and fight me like a real Decepticon!" said Ironhide.

"With pleasure" said Starscream as he swooped down, making Ironhide hit the breaks and transform into robot mode. Starscream swooped back around and transformed, landing in front of him.

"Nice of you to join the fight, Starscream" said Ironhide.

"When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you had joined the Decepcticons!" said Starscream as he deployed his sword.

Ironhide transformed, readied his sword and his cannons and charged Starscream. Starscream charged after him as well, resulting in the two locking their blades, like a Jedi lightsaber battle.

Ironhide and Starscream struck and blocked each other's strikes for several minutes.

"Ready to give up yet, 'Hide?" said Starscream.

"I don't give up, like you do Scream!" said Ironhide as he pushed Starscream back and blasted him.

Starscream fell back and landed on his back. Starscream then collected himself and got back on his feet.

"You will pay for that, Ironhide!" said Starscream as he transformed and charged at Ironhide in jet mode. Ironhide grabbed on and held on for dear life as they both hit buildings, and bill boards, while they struggled. They didn't get too far when Ironhide let go, setting Starscream off balance, forcing him to go back to robot mode and land on his feet. Ironhide landed on his feet behind Starscream and aimed his cannon at him.

"Brilliant, Ironhide" said Starscream. "You forgot one little detail though... EAT NULL RAY!"

Starscream blasted Ironhide with his null ray, temporarily putting him on his knees.

"That was a cheap shot!" said Ironhide.

"Maybe, but I am a Decepticon... remember?" said Starscream as he walked over to Ironhide, preparing his blade to finish him.

"Yeah, I remember" said Ironhide as he tried to think of a plan to keep him from getting scrapped long enough to get the feel in his legs back. "Believe me, I try not to remember you Starscream."

Ironhide lifted up his cannons and started firing rounds at Starscream.

Rex, who wasn't far away from Ironhide's position was a bit distracted by Ironhide's position.

"Oh scrap, Ironhide!" said Rex. "I've got to..." Rex got interrupted as Sunstorm was finally able to recover from that blow to the head that he took and pushed Rex down.

"You snooze, you loose" said Sunstorm. "Now you must have a proper burial for an elite soldier such as yourself!"

"I'm not dead, Decepticon!" said Rex as spun around on the ground, kicking Sunstorm's feet out from under him, tripping him and making him fall down on the ground.

"Don't move again!" said Rex. "I will finish you, here and now!"

"Oh I don't doubt it, brave and fearless warrior!" said Sunstorm.

"Nobody lickes a suckup!" said Rex.

"Well maybe nobody likes you!" said Sunstorm as he sprung back up and lunged at Rex.

Rex used his cannon and blasted Sunstorm in the head. The blast was so intense, that Sunstorm didn't have much of a upper body when it was over. The headless Decepticon fell down in front of Rex.

"I tried to warn you, punk!" said Rex as he kicked the body of Sunstorm and went to aid Ironhide.

Starscream was still trying to get a good chance to jump Ironhide, but Ironhide was still fighting back.

"Why don't you just roll over and accept the inevitable?" said Starscream. "Eventually you will run out of strength! It's over Ironhide!"

Ironhide was leaking energon from his energon tank, and it was making him weak.

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to just roll over and let you kill me!" said Ironhide.

"Very well" said Starscream as he deployed his blade again. "I'll just have to play it even more roughly!"

Starscream charged at the kneeling Autobot, who was almost about ready to give up. However, a friendly sight appeared from around a corner. Rex in his vehicle mode was coming to help his comrade.

Rex started to transform, spinning around several times until his wheels were on his feet in robot mode and he lunged at Starscream, tackling him just before he reached Ironhide.

Starscream pushed Rex off and grabbed his plasma cannon.

"Give me that!" said Starscream. "Now feel the wrath of Star..." Starscream was about to declair his victory, when Ironhide blasted him from behind using most of his remaining strength to blast Starscream. Starscream transformed into jet mode and flew off, looking to join Skywarp or Slipstream in battle with a different Autobot.

"I'm out of here!" said Starscream as he transformed and took off.

Rex's attention quickly moved to Ironhide. Luckily, he knew what to do.

"Ratchet, please bridge Sari here!" said Rex. "He needs a quick fix."

Ratchet sent Sari through with her key. When she emerged fromt he portal, she immediately went to hug Rex's leg.

"Rex, I am so sorry about earlier" said Sari, who had been waiting for a while to appologize to Rex.

"It's okay, Sari" said Rex. "You were upset, and I didn't help. But I forgive you if you forgive me!"

"Deal!" said Sari.

"Now let's get ol Ironhide fixed up here!" said Rex.

Sari nodded and climbed up on Ironhide and plugged the key into his chest, restoring his strength and fixing his wounds.

"You guys sure you don't need my help?" said Sari.

"Trust me Sari, this is one fight you want to stay out of" said Rex.

"Alright, but you better call me if you need me again" said Sari as she went back through the bridge.

Ironhide stood back up and prepared to fight some more.

"Try not to over do it too much, pal" said Rex.

"I've been fighting in wars since you were just a scrapling" said Ironhide with a laugh. "I'll be fine."

Ironhide transformed and went toward the other side of town where Max and Bumblebee were headed.

"Alright then" said Rex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron and Optimus continued to battle for the prizes. Megatron wanted to kill Thundercracker for his betrayal, but he envied over the Allspark more, and he was showing more determination than ever to twart Optimus' strategies.

They found themselves locking blades over and over again in a fencing match for dominance.

"Give up yet, Prime?" said Megatron. "I haven't even began to put down my metal for the Allspark. You might as well give up and go while you still have the chance."

"Never!" yelled Optimus. "I will never yield to you, nor will I ever forsake the Autobot cause or our human friends. Especially not because of the likes of you Megatron."

Optimus took a big risk and grabbed Megatron's arm and pulled him around and slammed him into a building. Megatron got back up and began to look for something to use against Prime.

"Ah yes..." said Megatron as he aimed his cannon at Thundercracker, who was still sitting defenseless by the Allspark. "Don't make another move or I will finish him off!"

Thundercracker noticed that Megatron had his cannon aimed at him and he knew that selflessness was the only way to go. He did the most honorable thing he could think of.

"Optimus, don't worry about me!" said Thundercracker. "The Allspark is the most important!"

"No!" said Optimus. "No bot gets left behind!"

"I've had enough of this" said Megatron as he fired his weapon at Thundercracker.

"NO!" said Optimus.

Thundercracker saw this as an opportunity to break free, he stuck his cuffed wrists forward and was able to catch the blast with the cuffs, obliterating them.

"You're mine now, Megatron!" said Thundercracker as he fired up his boosters and rapidly hovered toward Megatron, in a charging fashion.

"No Thundercracker! Don't!" said Optimus.

Thundercracker was able to dodge Megatron's blasts and when he got close enough, he lunged and punched Megatron in the face and started blasting him.

Megatron quickly stood back up and fought back.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you Thundercracker?" said Megatron.

"Maybe I want to be more than Starscream's former stooge!" said Thundercracker.

"You are no more!" said Megatron as he fired a blast that was able to hit and subdue Thundercracker, leaving him critically injured. Megatron walked closer and prepared to run him through with his sword. "Now, I will finish you like I should have done a long time ago!"

"I don't think so" said Optimus as he tackled Megatron to the ground.

"Get off me Prime!" said Megatron pushing Optimus off.

"Your battle is with me, not Thundercracker!" said Optimus pushing Megatron away from Thundercracker.

"You would defend traitorous garbage?" said Megatron. "You can die with him!"

Megatron aimed his cannon at Optimus and fired at him. Optimus was hit and it knocked a lot of fight out of him. Megatron picked up his sword and was prepared to finish Optimus off, when he got a very unwelcome surprise. Agent Harv had shown up in a jet and began to fire at the Decepticon overlord.

"Biggest mistake of your life, human!" said Megatron as he aimed at Harv.

"Hmph" chuckled Harve from the cockpit of his jet. "Let's see how tough you are without arms!"

Harv wasn't intimidated. He shot another round at Megatron, critically injuring him this time. Megatron instantly found himself lying on the ground in worse shape than Optimus. Prime got up and prepped his cannon. Harv just shook his hand in the air when he saw that he hit Megatron and he hit him good.

"So this is how it ends, eh Optimus?" said Megatron. "Go ahead, do your worst!"

Optimus looked at his weapon and back down at Megatron.

"No... not on this day!" said Optimus. "I will not stoop to your level Megatron!"

"You already have!" said Megatron. "You cheated!"

"As a human ally of mine said back at base, 'You never said anything about humans' Megatron" said Optimus.

"You win this round Prime, but know that I will rip the Allspark out of your cold dead servos!"

Megatron called the remaining Seekers that were still in the battle zone to come back to base.

"If any of you weaklings are still alive out there, head back to my location I am in need of repairs" said Megatron over the comlink.

"One more thing, Megatron" said Optimus Prime. "Take some of the Allspark energy to help restore you. I want to fight you at your best next time we meet."

Megatron shook his head, but didn't decline Prime's order, for he knew that the would have to be alive to get the rematch. He angrily watched as both his prisoner and the Allspark were being carried away by the Autobots.

* * *

Slipstream was the first to pick up Megatron's message, and responded immediately.

"It's a shame I didn't get to scrap you, Autobot" said Slipstream as she was about to fly off. "But don't worry, maybe you'll grow some bearings, the next time we meet."

Max just scowelled at the femme seeker as she flew off.

"Yeah and you may not like the way it turns out, you cocky scrap heap!" muttered Max to himself as he went to look for his comrades.

* * *

Skywarp, heard Megatron's message but he wasn't ready to go to him just yet. He was looking to finish off Bumblebee.

They had been fighting for quite a while, and both had put some pretty big dents in each other.

"Give up yet, Autobot?" said Skywarp. "Surely this isn't the best that the great Bumblebee has to offer!"

"You don't want to find out, you tin can!" said Bumblebee. "I think you have more enemies than Starscream! Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"I'll show you annoying!" said Skywarp as he shot at Bumblebee, making him jump several times. "Hold still!"

Bumblebee shot one of his guns and it hit one of Skywarp's wings.

"You idiot!" said Skywarp. "Do you realize how hard that is to fix?"

"Quit being a coward and fight me up close, instead of just shooting at me!" taunted Bumbelbee.

Skywarp warped behind Bumblebee and gave him the back-hand to the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Be carefull what you wish for, Autobrat!" said Skywarp. "Your time is up, Bumlebee!"

Skywarp finally had Bumblebee where he wanted, but Bumblebee wasn't done yet. He jumped up and attacked him once more, but Skywarp dodged his charge and hammered his fist down hard on Bumlebee's back, causing him to become temporarily immobile.

"Now any last words?" said Skywarp.

"Do you have any?" said a voice from behind. "Feeling lucky punk?" said the voice again, when Skywarp turned around it was revealed to be Ironhide.

"You, but Starscream just got through saying he slagged you!" said Skywarp.

"You believe everything Starscream says?" said Ironhide as he blasted Skywarp, knocking the legs off of his body.

"MY LEGS!" siad Skywarp. "Starscream, help me!"

Ironhide grabbed Bumlebee and cleared on out of there, before Starscream showed back up.

* * *

Minutes later, much to Skywarp's dismay, and oddly at the same time, his joy, Starscream appeared to help Skywarp.

"Well, well, well" said Starscream as he landed. "Skywarp, once again your arrogance has betrayed you!"

"Please, just help me!" said Skywarp.

"Kockout's going to have alot of patients today. Ha ha" said Starscream.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up!" said Skywarp as Starscream picked him up.

The Autobots met up at a safe place to summon their ground brige back to base. "We should be good to go here" said Optimus. "Is everyone okay?"

Bumblebee was able to walk again after that potentially parylizing blow he took from Skywarp, and all Ironhide and Rex had were scratches. Max was the last to show up and he had a look of shame on his face.

"I couldn't do it, Optimus. I just couldn't do it" said Max.

"What do you mean, Max?" said Optimus.

"I couldn't hurt her" said Max. "I try not to hit femmes."

"While I do agree with your statement, I do have to say that if any foe no matter their race or gender programming, endangers your brothers, or something you care about, especially during war, it is absolutely necessary to fight back, unless of course it harms the humans!" said Optimus. "It's the sad reality of 're decision might have saved at least a hundred lives, Max."

Max looked up at Optimus and smiled at him for reassuring him.

The bridge opened and Optimus, Ironhide carrying Thundercracker, Max, Bumblebee, and Rex went to base. Agent Harv flew back to his headquarters to report to his superiors.

* * *

Back at base, there was far too much to do for there to be any celebrating.

"I am pleased to report, that we were able to defeat not one, or two, but three Decepticons, Megatron included, today!" said Optimus. "While Megatron still lives, we won the Allspark and our dear friend, Thundercracker back with much urgency. However, he is in dire need of medical attention."

Ratchet walked over to put Thundercracker on his operating table to try and save his life.

"How about my key, Ratchet?" said Sari.

"NO!" said Ratchet. "Sorry kid. I didin't mean to snap at you, but I am a capable medic. However if I feel your key is the only solution, I will call for you!"

"My bad, Ratchet" said Sari.

After a couple hours of waiting, Ratchet was finally done diagnosing the problem.

"Well everyone" said Ratcht with a sad voice. "Thundercracker will live through this... but I fear that he may not fully function right afterwards."

All the Autobots and their human friends all stood around the base in silence, praying that Thundercracker would come through alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron was very unhappy. He was getting the finishing touches on his repairing, done by Knockout, when he decided to send a video message to all the Decepticons on the ship.

"I have realized that our tactics are not working for us" said Megatron. "We must work with extreme predjudice against the Autobots and make sure that they don't gain anymore ground on us!"

All the Decepticons were getting fed up with the Autobots, but they didn't like Megatron implying that they don't try to kill them.

A couple hours later, Starscream walked down the halls of the ship, and noticed that Shockwave was still probing Derpscream's brain.

"Well?" said Starscream. "Is it reversable?"

"I'm afraid not" said Shockwave. "This clone's circuitry is in tip top order, Starscream. It's quite a peculiar case. Almost like he was meant to be this way.

Starscream rolled his eyes at what Shockwave was saying to him.

"And how is our other patient doing?" said Starscream as he turned to Knockout.

"Skywarp will live, he just needs new legs." said Knockout.

"You got lucky, Skywarp!" said Starscream. "Next time, when Megatron summons you to return, you return."

"Aaaaaaaaah shut up!" said Skywarp. "Get the scrap away from me!"

"Why you little..." said Starscream lifting his hand to strike Skywarp.

But he was stopped when Megatron entered the room.

"STOP!" said Megatron. "That won't be necessary, Starscream."

"Oh, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream. "I was just eeeh..."

"Oh shut up!" said Megatron. "Skywarp, if you screw up again, you're finished! Next chance I get I'm paring you with Starscream to see if you can get at least one thing right!"

"Lord Megatron, I assure you I was only trying to finish off the Auto..."

"SILENCE!" said Megatron. "Spare me your excuses! My word is final!"

"Megatron can we please talk about this?" said Starscream. "I can't be partnered with him, it will never work!"

"I said be quiet!" said Megatron. "You two worked together before in the past and you WILL do it again, or you're both history!"

"As you wish, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream as Megatron left the room.

Knockout and Shockwave looked up at Starscream with wide optics. Starscream found this very annoying.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!" said Starscream as he stormed out of the room.

"I wonder if he's more ticked off about being paired with Skywarp, or the fact that Sunstorm is gone" said Knockout.

"None of our business" said Shockwave.

"Humph!" huffed Knockout. "At least Soundwave has manners, and is easy to talk to."

**It looks like basically nothing much has changed, other than the fact that Optimus was successfully reunited with the Autobots and that they were able to make more gains on the Decepticons, by optaining the Allspark, and later rescuing Thundercracker from being destroyed by Megatron, although Megatron's job was almost finished. Thundercracker's physical wellfare is in question, as he took excessive damage to the spark chamber.**

**The next two chapters will leave this part of the plot in a cliff hanger until Season 2. Episode 20 will be the end of season 1.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope to get better ideas for the next two chapters and make season 2 so much better than season 1.**


	19. Chapter 19: Jazz up the party

**Been a long time since I updated, but I'm gonna start updating again. **

**Thundercracker remains injured while Ratchet struggles to find a cure, leaning on Sari's newly obtained Allspark Key as a last resort for the rest of his restoration. **

**Meanwhile Megatron is viciously angered at Starscream and Skywarp for not only allowing the Autobots destroy Sunstorm, but not backing him up when the Autobots took the Allspark and Thundercracker. Only Slipstream heeded his call, but even she was too late to help as the Autobots had already made their get away when she reached Megatron.**

**In this next episode, we see the return of a lost comrade and discover the possible fate of another fallen comrade.**

* * *

Thundercracker awoke to see that he had been in stasis lock for a while. Surgeons tools surrounded his tired and worn body and the watchful eye of the doctor, Ratchet continued to oversee his recovery.

"Thundercracker" said Ratchet. "It's so good to see you've finally responded."

"How long have I been out?" said Thundercracker with a weak voice.

"Almost a week" replied Ratchet.

"Will I survive?" said Thundercracker.

"Your condition has improved tremendously in the past few days" said Ratchet. "You will be fine, better than the outcome I previously diagnosed for sure."

"Hey doc" said Speed from behind. "How's the patient doing?"

"Hey Speed" said Thundercracker, letting him know that he was still online.

"Oh he's responded" said Speed.

"That idea to use the EMP Generator was what saved you" said Ratchet. "Speed's become quite the medic."

"Seems all your studying has payed off" said Thundercracker.

"Oh please!" said Max, walking over from a sparring session with Bumblebee. "Studying is for nerds. The real action is on the battlefield."

"Learning to be a medic isn't nerdy, Max" said Speed. "I can think of several times where Ratchet here's saved your skid plate after a battle."

"I'm not saying that it's not important, I respect a good medic" said Max. "It's just not cool... or exciting, like fighting Decepticons."

"Most medics recieve combat training as well, Max" said Ratchet. "Maybe you should follow Speed's example and try and learn some medical tips."

"Agent Harv to Autobot base" radioed in Harv.

"Ratchet speaking" said Ratchet.

"We have a Decepticon sighting in Texas" said Harv. "It looks to be drones, for the most part though."

"I'll go, Ratchet" said Max. "I'll have those things swept up in no time."

"Perhaps you should let Bumblebee go with..." said Ratchet.

"No no doc, I've got this" said Max. "I'm ready!"

"Very well" said Ratchet as he prepared the bridge. "But the very first time you feel you need help, you radio in."

"Be back in a flash, doc" said Max as he transformed and drove into the bridge portal.

"I can't believe how arrogant he's being" said Speed. "Especially considering how bad he failed last time."

"He'll be fine" said Ratchet. "And by that, I mean he'll either beat them or he'll find he truly does need back up."

"That kid really needs an attitude adjustment" said Bumblebee, entering the medical room.

"Remind you of anyone?" said Ratchet.

"Oh Ratch, come on!" said Bumblebee. "I was different."

"Yeah" said Ratchet sarcastically. "Different."

Bumblebee just rolled his optics and walked off.

* * *

(New Theme Song)

_Transformers_

_Defenders of truth_

_Robots who fight in disguise_

_Transformers_

_When the battle is through_

_Only the Strong will survive_

_Til All are One_

**Optimus Prime**

**Ironhide**

**Bumblebee**

**Ratchet**

**Max**

**Speed**

**Arcee**

**Rex**

**Thundercracker**

_Transformers Aero_

* * *

Optimus and Ironhide walked to the grave sight of Jazz to pay their respects, for so Ironhide thought.

"It's been a while since I've visited this place" said Ironhide. "So many crazy things have happened."

"Do you know why we are here?" said Optimus.

"To pay our respects?" said Ironhide.

"No" said Optimus. "We must reawaken our old friend."

"What?" said Ironhide. "How is that possible? He's been offline for..."

"For so we thought" said Optimus. "Yesterday, Ratchet and I discovered another Autobot beacon in this very location. When we came to check it out, the beacon was still here, but no one else was."

"Are you saying that...?" said Ironhide pausing.

"Jazz never went offline" said Optimus. "He was simply in a comatic stasis. Ratchet must have missed something while he was trying to save him, and assumed that he perished. We both feel very terribly about this."

"So we have come to right this wrong?" said Ironhide.

"Correct old friend" said Optimus as he kneeled down and placed the energon cube in the slot, opening the door to the tomb that contained Jazz's body.

As Optimus and Ironhide entered the tomb, they found Jazz lying on the bed. His body remained the same. It was still battered, but he was in fact still alive.

"This is all my fault" said Optimus. "If only we hadn't been so blinded with anger at the time."

"Do not blame youself" said Ironhide. "This wasn't your doing. Decepticons did this to him and they will pay."

"In due time" said Optimus. "Let's take him to base and fix this, quickly."

* * *

When Max reached the location, he quickly took cover and strategized a way to eliminate the drones without them seeing him. There were about five of them looking through a pile of rocks near a cliff.

"Lord Megatron says it's here somewhere" said one of the drones.

"We cannot afford to let him down again" said another.

Max moved closer. One of them had wondered over to his location and he quickly grabbed one of them and took it out with a shot to the processor. "That was easy" he thought. He snuck a little closer to try and find a good place to make his lunge. He jumped up on one of the larger rocks, near the area and began to run down it as he prepared to go vehicular.

"Stupid Decepticons" said Max as he transformed into vehicle mode and drove after the remaining four drones. "I'm going to make you wish you were never made!"

Max transformed back into robot mode and tripped one of them over as the other three began to shoot at him. He picked up the stunned Decepticon and used it as a shield, killing it with the bullets of it's own comrades.

The remaining three moved in for the attack, but Max wasn't done yet. He transformed into car mode and drove away, hoping they'd chase him. He got what he hoped for, two of them began to persue him in jet mode.

"Alright!" screamed Max with excitement. "This solo mission hasn't been half bad!"

Max, then used the dirt to drift until he had made a complete 180 degree turn; once he was completely turned around he hit the gas and charged after them in what the drones thought to be a game of "chicken".

"What is that Autobot doing?" said one of the drones.

"Who cares?" said the other. "Let's terminate him!"

As Max got closer to them, he started to transform back into robot mode, and sprung up in the air, using his two swords to stab both of them through. He, still airborn, then grabs the swords and pulls them, splitting the Decepticon drones in two.

"Four down" said Max. "Wait wasn't there five of yo-" said Max being cut off by the sound of a charging jet engine headed for him, fast. "Well, well, well. Looks like I'm going to have to hit you from up in the sky."

Max began to jump to tackle the last drone, but he got hit by a sound blast. The blast sent him falling back, and then rolling a few feet before hitting a big rock.

"What on Cybertron was that?" said Max.

A bigger Decepticon appeared from the sky. A very scary Decepticon... Soundwave.

"You destroyed all my drones and now you will die" said Soundwave.

"Oh scrap!" said Max. "No matter, I can still do this! I'm not backing down!"

"Soundwave superior, Autobot rookie inferior" said Soundwave.

Max deployed his swords and began to swing them at Soundwave, trying to hit him with them. Soundwave blocked all the swipes of the sword with his arms. He then used his sound blaster and blasted Max back into the rocks. Things were looking pretty bad for Max, not only did he have Soundwave fixing to mangle him, he also had a drone flying around still.

"Maybe it is time to call back up" said Max, knowing that he was out gunned at this time.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Ironhide entered the base where Ratchet was still operating on Thundercracker.

"Ratchet" said Optimus. "It's time."

Ratchet walked over to Jazz and began operating on him, while Speed resumed Thundercracker's procedure.

"Hook this cord to the Allspark, Ironhide" said Ratchet.

Ironhide gently plugged the cord into one of the Allspark's outlets. The blue cube began to glow as Ratchet carefully plugged the cord into one of Jazz's arms.

"Bumblebee, you're in charge of the new paint scheme" said Ratchet.

"I am totally digging this one!" said Bumblebee as he showed him a car that looked very similar to Jazz's G1 form. "This will look totally awesome on his Ford Mustang alt mode."

"I like it" said Ironhide. "It looks like Jazz."

"Alright" said Ratchet. "The information has been uploaded. Optimus, if you would... pull the lever."

Optimus pulled the lever, releasing a small charge of energy from the Allspark.

The first attempt failed. Ratchet and Optimus both scratched their heads at this.

"What could have possibly gone wrong?" said Ratchet.

"Maybe we didn't allow enough charge to come through the cube" said Ironhide.

"Good idea, Ironhide" said Prime. "Ratchet, crank the Allspark up to level five instead of level three.

Optimus pulled the lever again, and nothing happened.

"Something's missing" said Optimus.

Just then, Optimus Prime's chest opened up and revealed the Matrix of Leadership.

"That's it" said Ratchet. "The Matrix of Leadership and the Allspark combined have the power to restore Jazz!"

Optimus took the Matrix and held it up to the Allspark. Soon both began to shoot out a blue light that went into Jazz's spark chamber, restoring his spark and his body, plus upgrades.

It was pretty cool to watch, even Thundercracker and Speed had to stop and observe.

"Well I'll be a two headed Insecticon" said Speed.

Jazz, now back and energized, opened his optics for the first time since his near demise.

"Wh-what happened to me?" said Jazz. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Quite some time old friend" said Optimus. "It's been months, and it is partially our faults that you weren't revived sooner."

"If it's all the same, Optimus" said Jazz. "I'm ready to let by gones, be by gones and to see my comrades again. Hey where's by old buddy Cliffjumper?"

Ironhide and Bumblebee just got quiet. Jazz looked at Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

"What?" said Jazz. "He IS alright, right?

"While you were in stasis, Optimus was also out of commission, being captured by a traitorous Autobot along with Megatron. Skywarp planted a bomb in Chicago while some of us were busy trying to save Optimus and Megatron, so we were all a little distracted. Cliffjumper took the bomb and sacrificed himself to save thousands, if not millions of lives" explained Ratchet. "His whereabouts, are unknown. We recently went to check out the explosion scene and we found nothing."

"At least he passed with honor" said Jazz.

"Perhaps" said Ratchet. "If he even passed at all. Remember, Skywarp has weird gadgets that even he doesn't know what all they do. For all we know, the explosion could have sent him transwarping to another dimension or another galaxy."

Jazz looked down in sadness.

"I'm sorry" said Ratchet. "Perhaps it's a bit soon to be talking about this right now."

"It's okay, Ratch" said Jazz. "What of our human friends?"

"Still with us" said Optimus. "They went with a new comrade of ours, and a new human ally to go straighten some family business in Detroit, Michigan. They should be returning soon."

"Arcee? Max?" said Jazz, making sure that the rest of his friends were still online.

"Very well, actually" said Bumblebee. "Arcee went off with Wheeljack and Bulkhead on a mission to Cybertron. A mission that Megatron, must never find out about."

"And Max is..." said Ratchet. "Oh no! I need to check on him, he went after some Decepticons."

"Alone?" said Optimus.

"Against my better judgement, yes" said Ratchet.

"Optimus to Max" said Optimus on his comlink. "Can you hear me?"

"Oh hey Optimus" said Max on the other end, who sounded like he was driving in vehicle mode.

"What is your status?" said Optimus.

"Great!" said Max. "until Soundwave showed up and now he's out for my rear axle!"

"We shall send backup" said Optimus.

"That would be awesome, right now!" said Max.

* * *

Max continued to drive until his energon tank began to get low.

"Aw scrap!" said Max as he transformed into robot mode.

Shortly after he transformed, the Decepticon drone swooped down and slamed it's side into Max, knocking him back about fifty feet.

Soundwave then landed and deployed one of his minions.

"Say hello to Laserbeak!" said Soundwave.

"No!" said Max as he jumped in the air, throwing a sword at the last Decepticon drone. "Well, now at least that makes it that much less harder now."

"Give up, Autobot" said Soundwave. "Submit to your new master or perish at the hand of Soundwave."

"I'll never join the Decepticreeps!" said Max.

"Very well" said Soundwave as he shot out a vile that landed at Max's feet, then exploded.

Max fell down and began to feel agonizing pain. His feet began to turn brown.

"No it can't be it's..." said Max pausing because of the pain.

"Cosmic rust" said Soundwave. "Since you failed to submit to the Decepticons, you will die a slow and painful death!"

"No... this isn't how it's supposed to end!" said Max.

Just then, a portal opened up a couple hundred feet behind Soundwave and out of it came a white Ford Mustang with blue and red stripes and a number four on the driver and passenger side doors, and a yellow Camaro.

"Autobots in coming" said Soundwave as he turned around. "Laserbeak, destroy!"

Laserbeak charged at Bumblebee while Soundwave focused his attention on Jazz.

"Jazz?" said Max. "This cosmic rust must be making me lose it already!"

Jazz jumped up in the air, karate kicking Soundwave several times. Jazz was able to get a few blows on him, before finally making him fall backwards. Soundwave quickly got up and used his sound blast to knock him back a ways, but Jazz was able to collect himself before he hit the ground, and when he landed, he created a ninja like pose.

"Cursed Autobot!" said Soundwave as he transformed a flew back to the pile of rocks. "Laserbeak disengage! Mission more important!"

Laserbeak had been chasing Bumblebee around shooting at him, but Bee had been able to out maneuver the Deceptibird and stay safe. He then decided to take matters into his own servos when he saw Laserbeak retreat. He grabbed on to Laserbeak, being pulled up in the air, while he was going to Soundwave.

Jazz in the meantime, focused on getting Max back to the base.

"Ratchet" said Jazz. "Got the kid, and he doesn't look so good."

The portal opened and Jazz, picked up the young rookie, carrying him back to base for treatment.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee continued to hold on as Laserbeak gave him a ride to Soundwave's location.

"Get off me!" yelled Laserbeak.

Bumblebee let go and transformed into his Camaro form as Soundwave became visible. He drove closer to Soundwave hoping to be able to tackle him and grab whatever it was he had just pulled out of the rock pile. But as he got closer, Soundwave found what he was looking for and transformed and began to fly back to Megatron's war ship. Bumblebee transformed back into robot mode and jumped to grab Soundwave, but he had just barely missed him. Bumblebee found himself now in danger of smashing the ground as he was now plumiting off of the high cliff.

"I don't think so!" said Bumblebee as he used his graffling hook to click to the mountain and stop himself from crashing to the bottom. He then pulled himself back up to the ledge of the cliff. "Ratchet, I'm in need of a ground bridge."

He watched as both Laserbeak and Soundwave got away. He hung there until Ratchet opened a ground bridge directly below him he went through.

Soundwave reported to Megatron, immediately after returning to the ship.

"Well, Soundwave?" said Megatron. "Did you find it?"

"Yes my master" said Soundwave as he handed the artifact to Megatron.

"Well done, Soundwave" said Megatron. "This will be a great tool to use against the Autobots. This freeze ray will be a shocking suprise to the Autobots!"

"I regret to say that the energon seeker drones were all ambushed and destroyed by a young Autobot" said Soundwave.

"These drones could use a tune up for sure" said Megatron. "See to it that Shockwave gets the blue prints for the new troops that I've designed. I can't have rookies taking down my drones."

"Yes, Lord Megatron" said Soundwave as he was dismissed.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Max had to eat a lot of humble pie.

"Come on, say it" said Speed.

"NO!" said Max.

"Say it!" said Speed.

"Never!" said Max.

"I won't give you the antidote if you don't admit it" said Speed.

"FINE!" said Max. "You were right and I was wrong! Medics rule, haters drool! Happy?"

"Yep" said Speed as he injected the antidote into Max's system and Max let out a huge scream.

"Oooooooooooooh scrap that hurt!" said Max, rubbing his arm.

"Perhaps next time you will be more compelled to ask for a companion on your future missions" said Optimus.

"Yeah, I was foolish to go into there alone" said Max. "I'm sorry for compromising the mission."

"There is still hope to retrieve it, if we really need it" said Optimus. "Nothing is completely lost just yet."

Optimus' words gave Max a little hope and helped him feel a little less bad about himself.

Meanwhile, Ironhide and Jazz spent the last half hour or so, catching up. Ironhide telling Jazz about all that had happened and how Cliffjumper avenged Jazz by scrapping Ravage.

"Yes it's been crazy since you left, but we couldn't be happier to have you back on the team!" said Ironhide as he and Jazz fist bumped.

"It would appear I've missed quite a bit" said Jazz. "Including our new comrade, Thundercracker. Did ya decide the go splitsville with the Cons, bro?"

"It was a decision that was a long time coming" said Thundercracker. "I'm glad to be away from them. And it's good to see you're back online."

"Good to see your recovery is coming along nicely" said Jazz.

"Ratchet" said Bumblebee. "Do you think Cliffjumper really did transwarp out of here and is still alive?"

"Yes" said Ratchet. "But it's just a theory. No sense in getting our hopes up. For all I know, these readings I'm getting could be coming from anywhere."

"At least we have Jazz back" said Bumblebee.

"I hope we can continue our edge, for Megatron is surely continuing to gather more troops and creating more drones to overpower us right now."

"Hey Ratchet" said Speed. "I think Thundercracker's going to have a full recovery after all."

Ratchet turned around to see Thundercracker standing on his own power.

"Ha ha!" said Ratchet. "I knew we could do it!"

"I owe my spark to you, Ratchet and Speed" said Thundercracker, standing but he quickly needed a little bit of aid from Ironhide to stay stood up.

"Yeah!" said Max. "Me too, thank you both... for everything."

Ratchet and Speed walked over and patted Max on the back, happy that he had finally learned his lesson.

**Well, I hope all you Jazz fans are happy now. He's back and better than ever. Get prepared to see second part of the three part season finale coming soon. Yeah I decided that Season one will have twenty one chapters, rather than twenty. If you paid attention to what Optimus said when he was explaining to Jazz about what everyone was doing, you'll find a sample of the plots for the next two episodes.  
**


End file.
